Siblings
by celohei
Summary: Ils sont jeunes et ont le monde à leurs pieds, et pourtant... De la joie, de l'amour, de l'amitié, mais aussi de la colère, de la tristesse et de la haine, voilà ce qui lie les héros de cette histoire de longue haleine. Quand la légende devient réalité...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Je me présente : Celohei. Ceci est ma première fic. Elle se passe bien évidemment dans le monde de Naruto (dont aucun des personnage ne m'appartient) mais j'ai pris la liberté de modifier pas mal de choses. Les personnages n'ont pas les mêmes liens entre eux que dans la manga, mais j'ai essayé de respecter un maximum leur caractère (dans le domaine du possible par rapport à mon scénario). Elle sera assez longue mais je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne devienne pas lassante (!). Il y aura des couples qui ne plairont pas forcément à tout le monde (chacun ses goûts ^^) mais je vous demande de respecter mes choix quant à ceux-ci. J'estime avoir une bonne orthographe, bien qu'il se peut tout à fait que des fautes m'aient échappé, ce dont je vous prie de m'excuser et je vous demande de bien vouloir me les signaler (une mauvaise orthographe, ou grammaire, peut nuire à la compréhension de l'histoire, ce qui serait vraiment dommage!)

Sinon, j'attends votre avis avec impatience, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, les deux étant constructifs! Les avis négatifs m'aideront à améliorer mon récit, je les accepterai avec joie, pour autant qu'ils soient formulés correctement (poliment).

Voilà... J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira!

Merci beaucoup!

;)

PS: les paroles sont entre guillemets et les pensées sont en italique. Enjoy!

Re PS: ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais seulement le premier corrigé (rien n'a changé, simplement les fautes mais pas l'histoire!)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« - Cours !

-Vite !

-Il faut aller prévenir l'Hokage ! »

Les trois ANBU couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, ce qui ne pouvait pas vraiment être qualifié de simple vitesse de croisière. Ils avaient mis plusieurs jours pour trouver l'objet de leurs recherches mais ne mirent que quelques heures pour renter à leur village caché tant leur rapport de mission était important. Ils étaient partis en équipe de trois pour une mission de reconnaissance banale – enfin, si des missions d'ANBU peuvent être considérées comme banales – mais ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur le chemin du retour leur semblait être d'une importance capitale.

« - QUOI ? »

Le chef d'équipe des ANBU répéta alors son récit à la dirigeante du village. Celle-ci lâcha un soupir las :

« - Je ne vous demandais pas de répéter toute l'histoire ! Je ne suis pas complètement sénile ! Bon, la mission est une réussite, c'est le principal. Pour ce qui est du reste, ça n'a aucune importance. Rompez ! Cagalli, reviens me voir en fin d'après midi, j'aurai à te parler… »

Les trois ANBU se retirèrent après un bref salut.

« _Pas bon ça, de les envoyer en mission le lendemain d'une cuite pareille ! Je devrais surveiller les troupes d'un peu plus près et vérifier leur état de santé mentale, parce que s'ils se mettent tous à avoir des hallucinations comme ces trois-là, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! D'un autre côté, il faudrait quand même que je vérifie cette histoire, si ce qu'ils m'ont rapporté est la vérité, c'est effectivement d'une très grande importance…_ » L'Hokage haussa les épaules et se concentra sur les demandes de missions de rang A : elle devait encore terminer les attributions avant de pouvoir mener à bien des recherches sur ce sujet délicat.

« - Aucune importance, aucune importance ? Je lui en foutrai moi des « aucune importance » à cette Hokage !

-T'as pas fini de pester pour rien, non ? Si Tsunade-sama a décidé que ça n'était pas important, alors, ça ne l'est pas ! Snow, laisse tomber et allons prendre notre douche…

-N'empêche que j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu et qu'on ne me fera pas avaler que ce n'est pas important ! Et pourquoi tu continues à employer nos noms de codes puisqu'on est rentré au bercail ?

-Cagalli, explique-lui, j'en ai marre de me répéter à chaque fois !

-Parce que tant qu'on est dans le QG des ANBU, on doit porter nos masques et nos noms de code, c'est le règlement, point barre ! Allez, tout le monde à la douche ! »

La discussion prit fin ainsi, alors que les trois espions d'élite s'apprêtaient à prendre une douche bien méritée avant de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Le soir-même, au restaurant, la discussion allait bon train à la table de deux filles :

« - Alors, raconte, ça a été ta mission ?

-Bah, tu sais bien comment ça va… Je n'étais là que pour observer de loin les chuunin…

-Comment ça ?

-Tsunade-sama pense les faire passer jounin, du coup, elle m'a envoyée sur le terrain avec eux pour les évaluer discrètement…

-Ah, ok ! On peut dire qu'elle ne perd pas de temps ! Je suis à peine partie quelques jours et quand je rentre, Hinata est sur le point de passer jounin. Ça va lui faire une sacrée surprise ! Et sinon, avec Kiba, comment ça va ?

-On n'est plus ensemble… On s'est rendu compte qu'on s'entendait beaucoup mieux en tant qu'amis qu'en tant que couple. Là il est en mission, il est parti avant-hier avec Choji et Shino, ils reviendront dans cinq jours. À propos, toi et Gaara, ça roule toujours ?

-Oui, le beau fixe ! Je pars demain pour Suna, je dois aller aider à évaluer les medic-nin qui ont fini leur formation. Vu qu'il y en a beaucoup à passer l'examen, je resterai plus ou moins un mois là-bas.

-Ralala, un mois avec Mister Kazekage chéri ! Tu vas devoir supporter ta belle famille aussi !

-Arrête ! Je m'entends très bien avec Kankuro ! Par contre, Temari…

-Oui, on peut dire qu'elle n'est pas des plus faciles à vivre ! Avec un peu de chance, Gaara l'aura envoyée en mission s'il tient vraiment à son village… »

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire. Elles étaient meilleures amies depuis l'Académie. On ne pouvait pas dire d'elles qu'elles se ressemblaient : Ino avait de très longs cheveux blonds, une silhouette fine et était de taille moyenne. Elle s'était spécialisée dans le genjutsu grâce à la facilité que sa technique héréditaire de possession des esprits lui apportait dans ce domaine. Elle n'avait pas spécialement d'attache sentimentale et papillonnait d'un garçon à l'autre. Sakura, quant à elle, avait les cheveux naturellement roses et les portait mi-longs et dégradés, elle était grande et finement musclée. Elle n'avait pas de technique héréditaire mais égalait presque sa Hokage en force, ayant été son apprentie, et était également une medic-nin hors pair. Plus posée que son amie, elle filait le parfait amour avec le Kazekage depuis maintenant près de trois ans.

Les deux amies d'enfance avaient néanmoins des points communs : toutes deux passées chuunin à 14 ans et jounin deux ans plus tard, elles faisaient maintenant partie des meilleurs éléments du village caché de Konoha et avaient les missions et les responsabilités qui allaient avec. Elles étaient aussi toutes deux ANBU mais l'ignoraient puisque l'identité de ces espions était un secret que seule l'Hokage connaissait. Mais ce qu'elles partageaient par-dessus tout était une complicité sans bornes, une amitié démesurée et une confiance sans failles dans l'autre. À 20 ans et presque au sommet de leur carrière, elles avaient le monde à leurs pieds mais gardaient la tête sur les épaules et aimaient les joies simples de la vie, comme en cet instant : elles avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver une fois par mois – plus étant difficile à cause de leurs missions – chez Ichiraku devant un bol de ramens. Ensuite, elles iraient à la boutique de fleurs que les parents d'Ino tenaient pendant leur temps libre pour déguster un bon thé et passeraient la fin de la soirée chez Sakura après une balade à travers le parc qui séparait leurs deux maisons. Chez la rose, elles se raconteraient des anecdotes, discuteraient des derniers potins, joueraient à un jeu de société et se feraient une manucure avant d'aller se coucher fatiguées et le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Ino se leva aux alentours de 9h00. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine de son amie pour leur préparer le petit déjeuner alors que Sakura irait prendre sa douche. Pas encore complètement éveillée, elle mit l'eau à chauffer et ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir la confiture. En fermant la porte, elle remarqua qu'une feuille de papier y était accrochée. Elle la prit et lut :

« _Frotte mieux… maintenant, c'est bon._ »

Ne comprenant rien à cette première ligne, elle se frotta les yeux et se réveilla totalement pour recommencer sa lecture :

« _Frotte-toi les yeux… Voilà, maintenant, c'est bon, tu peux lire_… » Décidément, Sakura la connaissait bien…

« _Coucou ma grande !_

_J'espère que tu as bien dormi ! Je suis partie très tôt ce matin : plus tôt je pars, plus tôt je pourrai voir Gaara._

_Fais comme d'hab' : déjeune à ton aise et occupe ta journée de repos comme tu le sens ! )_

_La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de fermer la porte à clef quand tu sortiras. Ah ! et comme d'habitude aussi, quand tu as le temps, passe arroser les plantes et jouer un peu avec Yuuki, elle t'adore ! Le reste du temps, c'est ma voisine d'en bas qui s'en occupe, mais ça, tu le sais déjà._

_Je te tiens au courant de ma date de retour !_

_À dans un mois ! Bon appétit et bisous ma grande !_

_P.S. : n'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Shika !_

_P.P.S. : n'oublie pas de le lui souhaiter de ma part aussi !_

_P.P.P.S. : on fêtera mon anniversaire à mon retour… Et dignement, s'il vous plait ! 21 ans, ce n'est pas rien !_ »

Oui, Sakura la connaissait vraiment par cœur : elle avait effectivement oublié l'anniversaire de leur ancien coéquipier… Yuuki, le chat de Sakura, sauta et vint se lover sur ses genoux. Ino se rappela avec un petit rire que chaque année, sa meilleure amie lui rappelait les anniversaires des autres, et ce depuis qu'elles étaient genin. Ça avait commencé le jour où, de nature distraite, elle avait oublié de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à leur équipier, Shikamaru, qui fêtait alors ses douze ans. Il avait été si vexé qu'il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant une semaine. Leur sensei, Kakashi, avait finalement réussi à désamorcer la bombe bien malgré lui en oubliant lui-même l'anniversaire de Sakura. Elle avait alors pulvérisé la moitié du terrain d'entrainement sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Voyant cela et tenant à la vie, Shikamaru avait arrêté de râler de peur que ses soupirs n'énervent encore plus sa camarade. Ino lui avait présenté ses excuses, qu'il avait acceptées, et Sakura devint officiellement la référence en matière d'anniversaires.

Ino se leva pour prendre son thé à présent chaud et déjeuna. Elle était contente que Sakura soit heureuse avec Gaara. Au début, elle ne l'avait pas trop apprécié : son air froid et suffisant, son mépris, … Mais il avait été gravement blessé lors d'une mission alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que chuunin. L'hôpital de Suna avait alors demandé de l'aide à Konoha puisqu'ils étaient alliés. L'équipe de Kakashi étant la plus proche du village du sable à ce moment et Sakura étant déjà la meilleure medic-nin, ils avaient été envoyés pour soigner le chuunin le plus prometteur de sa promotion. Ino avait souvent assisté Sakura : le blessé étant dans le coma, il fallait pénétrer son esprit pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et ainsi, le soigner de manière plus adaptée. Deux semaines plus tard, il était sorti du coma et allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Les deux jeunes filles firent alors connaissance avec celui qu'elles avaient déjà croisé lors de l'examen chuunin, un an plus tôt. Peu à peu, elles découvrirent un garçon radicalement différent du jeune arrogant qu'il était à ce moment-là. Après un mois de soins, l'équipe de Konoha repartit, et l'ancien blessé termina sa convalescence et sa rééducation dans le calme de son village natal. Un an plus tard, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru mais aussi Gaara étaient promus jounin.

Appréciant le niveau des medic-nin de la feuille, une alliance supplémentaire fut conclue : la formation de medic-nin se ferait en deux parties, la première à Suna, et la deuxième à Konoha. Le cycle suivant se ferait dans l'autre sens. Ainsi, les futurs medic-nin suivaient une formation plus complète et de meilleure qualité. Car si Konoha était la crème dans énormément de domaines médicaux, Suna possédait une serre immense qui regorgeait de plantes en tous genres qui servaient à la confection de poisons et de leur remède, de médicaments, de pilules énergétiques, etc. Sakura, meilleure medic-nin après Tsunade, était la personne qui supervisait les échanges entre les deux pays et la formation des aspirants. C'était grâce à ces échanges que Sakura avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Gaara et qu'ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. Le soir des dix huit ans de Sakura, les deux jounin, plus qu'éméchés, s'étaient mis ensemble, pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

Ino sourit à ce souvenir. Cette année-là avait été remplie en rebondissements : d'abord ce couple, qui malgré tout, était surprenant, puis, quelques mois plus tard, Gaara qui devenait Kazekage, et enfin, la venue au monde d'Akio, le bébé de Kurenai et d'Asuma, les meilleurs amis de Kakashi et senseis eux aussi.

« - Ralala… mine de rien, ce serait bien si moi aussi je me trouvais quelqu'un avec être heureuse… Akio, ça fait un petit temps que je n'ai pas vu ce petit chenapan ! Qu'en dis-tu, Yuuki, et si je passais le voir cet après-midi ? » Pour unique réponse, le chat se contenta de changer de position.

C'était décidé, elle irait rendre visite au filleul de son ancien sensei aujourd'hui. Elle rangea les affaires du petit déjeuner, prit une douche, s'habilla et quitta la maison de son amie avec la ferme intention de profiter pleinement de son jour de congé.

« _Bon, premièrement, dénicher Shika et lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire !_ » C'est donc une Ino plein d'entrain qui se dirigea vers la partie de la forêt appartenant au clan Nara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Elle courait, sans s'arrêter, elle y mettait toute sa force pour ne pas ralentir. Elle avait peur, elle devait trouver un abri mais savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en trouverait aucun dans cette forêt. Elle était traquée, elle _le_ sentait se rapprocher de minutes en minutes. Ses propres forces déclinaient alors que son poursuivant semblait de plus en plus rapide. C'est alors qu'elle s'en rendit compte, il jouait avec elle, il voulait sentir sa peur, son désespoir. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle courrait pour sauver sa peau. Elle se retourna sans pour autant s'arrêter, pour vérifier la distance qui la séparait de son prédateur, mais elle ne remarqua pas la racine sournoise qui dépassait du sol et qui la fit trébucher. Elle s'étala de tout son long et une larme coula sur sa joue. C'était fini, il l'avait rattrapée. Elle le sentait dans son dos, au dessus d'elle. Elle fit volte face pour le voir et lui faire front avant de mourir. Tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de percevoir fut un ricanement sadique et satisfait avant qu'il ne …

Tsunade se réveilla en sursaut, inspirant l'air comme si elle était restée longtemps en apnée. Elle porta ses mains à se gorge… rien… Elle avait rêvé. Essoufflée, elle tenta de rassembler ses esprits et de se calmer. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle soupira de soulagement mais restait néanmoins effrayée. Quelques secondes plus tôt, elle avait été terrorisée par ce qu'elle avait vu.

« _Ce n'est rien, Tsunade, calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un rêve._ »

Peu à peu, elle reprit des couleurs et son souffle se stabilisa. Elle alla à la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau afin d'avoir l'esprit totalement clair. Elle regagna la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil.

« _4h00 du matin… Bon, je dois quand même me lever dans une heure alors autant ne pas se recoucher. De plus, je serais bien incapable de me rendormir. Mais c'était quoi ce rêve ?! C'est la première fois que je fais un rêve aussi clair et aussi précis. Et ça semblait si réel ! Cette sensation, cette peur, j'en frissonne encore ! Qu'est-ce qui me suivait ? Et ce n'était pas moi, bon sang, j'étais dans le corps de qui ? _» La tête pleine de questions, elle s'habilla et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque : les recherches de la veille n'avaient rien donné, avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, elle trouverait quelque chose…

* * *

Sakura soupira d'aise : après trois longs jours de voyage, elle était enfin arrivée en vue des murs de Suna. Elle reprit sa marche et décida de contourner l'entrée principale. Elle n'avait pas prévenu Gaara de sa venue et voulait lui faire la surprise. Une heure plus tard, elle retomba à l'intérieur de l'enceinte qu'elle venait d'escalader. Elle se faufila jusqu'au palais sans se faire voir et grimpa jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus haute.

« - Qu'en est-il de la mission que je vous avais confiée ?

-Remplie avec succès, Kazekage-sama, voici mon rapport. », ajouta l'homme en lui tendant un rouleau.

« - Bien, prenez un jour de repos, vous et votre équipe, vous l'avez bien mérité. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

-Bien, Kazekage-sama. »

L'homme sortit du bureau après avoir salué le chef de village. Gaara soupira : encore un rapport à lire… Les missions sur le terrain lui manquaient. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose effleurer sa joue. Cette sensation, cette chaleur, cette douceur, ce parfum… impossible ! Il se retourna et un sourire éclatant illumina son visage quand il reconnut Sakura, qui venait de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il se leva pour l'embrasser à son tour et la prendre dans ses bras.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« - Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! Les aspirants medic-nin arrivent à la fin de leur formation, Tsunade-sama m'envoie les évaluer.

-Je suis content de te voir ! Tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu m'avais manqué ! »

Les deux amoureux se sourirent et échangèrent un long baiser qui exprimait toute leur joie de se revoir.

« - Tout de même, je ne t'ai même pas sentie arriver, tu parles d'un Kage et d'un village ninja !

-Je ne ferais pas une aussi bonne ninja si l'on me repérait aussi vite ! » le taquina-t-elle. « Sinon, comment va Bi-chan ?

-Elle va bien et est aussi très contente de te voir ! Elle t'apprécie vraiment, tu sais ?

-Tant mieux ! Elle fait aussi partie de ma belle famille, après tout ! » ajouta Sakura avant d'éclater d'un rire taquin. Cette dernière remarque provoqua un sourire amusé de la part du Kazekage.

« - Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'imagine que tu veux aller voir tes 'élèves', Mademoiselle la medic-nin en chef ? »

Sakura acquiesça et le couple quitta le bureau du chef ninja pour se diriger vers la serre.

Le bâtiment était immense et abritait en fait plusieurs serres. Le Kazekage demanda aux ninjas qui surveillaient les lieux de rassembler tous les aspirants dans la grande serre centrale. Une fois que cela fut fait, il prit la parole :

« - Bonjour à toutes et à tous. »

Un murmure étonné s'éleva : la présence du Kazekage en ce lieu était plus que rare. Et qui était la personne derrière lui ? Le jeune homme reprit :

« - Cela fait maintenant trois ans que vous avez commencé votre formation de medic-nin et un an et demi que vous êtes ici, à Suna. Je suis venu ici pour vous annoncer que votre formation touche à sa fin. »

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre de partout dans la salle.

« - Néanmoins, les coupa Gaara, vous ne deviendrez medic-nin qu'à condition de réussir un examen. » Gros silence. « Au cas où certains d'entre vous ne l'auraient pas encore reconnue, je vous présente Melle Haruno Sakura, medic-nin en chef de Konoha et directrice de l'Académie de médecine de l'alliance Suna-Konoha. Je vais maintenant lui laisser la parole, elle vous expliquera les modalités de l'examen. »

Un brouhaha surpris et appréciateur s'éleva : la réputation de Sakura en tant que ninja de très haut rang n'était plus à faire. Ses qualités de medic-nin avaient beaucoup fait parler d'elle également. Mais les aspirants medic-nin étaient frappés par sa jeunesse : ils savaient qu'elle avait fait des étincelles très jeune déjà, mais ne s'attendaient nullement à voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, plus jeune que beaucoup d'aspirants même.

« - Bonjour à tous. Comme vient de le dire Kazekage-sama, vous devrez réussir cet examen afin d'accéder au statut de medic-nin. » Le silence se fit immédiatement, il émanait d'elle une autorité qui en étonna plus d'un. « L'examen se déroulera de la manière suivante : étant donné que vous êtes nombreux, vous serez divisés en trois groupes. Bien évidemment, les trois groupes devront passer le même examen, mais l'un à la suite de l'autre. Au sein de chaque groupe, vous serez répartis en équipes de trois, comme toute équipe ninja, et devrez réussir une épreuve de survie d'une durée d'une semaine. Vous serez testés dans différents domaines, toutes catégories confondues. Les groupes qui ne passent pas l'épreuve de survie seront eux aussi testés, mais dans d'autres conditions. Pour résumer, l'examen se découpera en deux parties : l'épreuve de survie d'une semaine et l'évaluation directe pour les groupes en attente. Les trois groupes seront séparés et seront dans l'impossibilité totale d'entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit : en tant que medic-nin, il est plus que fréquent de ne pouvoir obtenir aucune aide une fois sur le terrain. Je vais maintenant procéder à la répartition en groupes et en équipes. »

La répartition dura ainsi plus de deux heures et c'est avec soulagement que Sakura prit la direction de la maison de Gaara après avoir donné rendez-vous au premier groupe à passer l'épreuve de survie le lendemain matin à l'aube. Gaara avait dû retourner à ses occupations peu de temps après le début de la répartition et avait glissé à la jeune fille qu'il la retrouverait chez lui. Elle sonna à la porte et ce fut Kankuro qui vint lui ouvrir.

« - Ah ! Salut Sakura ! Ça fait un bail ! Entre !

-Salut Kankuro ! Alors, comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ?

-Boh, rien de bien spécial… Les missions, repos, encore des missions, la routine, quoi ! Tu veux du thé ?

-Oui, je veux bien, merci.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans notre magnifique contrée ?

-L'examen des medic-nin, cette fois-ci, ça se passe ici vu que la dernière fois, c'était à Konoha.

-Je vois. Ça fait que tu vas rester un petit temps parmi nous alors, non ?

-Oui, un peu plus de trois semaines… Ta sœur n'est pas là ?

-Non, tu as de la chance, elle est partie en mission à Iwa, elle ne sera pas de retour avant une grosse semaine si elle ne rencontre aucun problème. Tiens, voilà ton thé.

-Merci. Ce n'est pas plus mal, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit très contente de me voir.

-Bah ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Elle s'y fera.

-S'en faire pour quoi ?

-Ah ! Frérot-sama, tu es de retour ! » fit Kankuro en appuyant moqueusement sur le 'sama'.

« -Pfft, toujours à jouer là-dessus ?! » répliqua Gaara en s'affalant sur le canapé à côté de Sakura, qu'il prit dans ses bras.

La soirée se déroula ainsi dans la complicité et la bonne humeur. Sakura et Kankuro s'entendaient à merveille. Le jeune homme, passée la première impression de l'examen chuunin, avait apprécié les efforts que Sakura avait déployés pour soigner son frère quand il avait était si gravement blessé voilà presque six ans. Il l'avait beaucoup aidée en lui apportant les plantes dont elle avait besoin et en la relayant au chevet du blessé pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Au fur et à mesure de la guérison de Gaara, ils étaient devenus très bons amis. Cette amitié s'était encore renforcée depuis la naissance du couple.

Après avoir regardé un film, les trois jeunes gens décidèrent d'aller se coucher : la journée du lendemain commencerait à l'aube. Dans la chambre de Gaara, Sakura était accoudée à la fenêtre et respirait profondément en regardant les étoiles. La nuit était douce et un vent très léger faisait onduler quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

« - Ah ! Ça fait du bien d'être ici ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais plus venue ! Konoha reste ma maison, mais c'est ici, auprès de toi, que je me sens le mieux. »

Gaara ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Il la trouvait si belle dans cette clarté lunaire. Ses cheveux paraissaient argentés, ce qui faisait ressortir le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Sa peau était d'une blancheur immaculée et semblait aussi douce que du satin. Sa fine silhouette se découpait parfaitement sur le fond étoilé : ses fines épaules, ses bras qui se terminaient par ses mains douces et délicates, sa taille de guêpe, ses longues jambes musclées,… Tout lui plaisait chez Sakura et il ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer et d'enserrer sa taille de ses bras.

Tout en lui parsemant le cou de doux baisers, il murmura :

« - Tu m'avais tant manqué ! »

Le souffle chaud contre sa peau fit frissonner la jeune fille de bonheur et de désir alors que le jeune homme retraçait les fines lignes de sa mâchoire avec ses lèvres. Sakura ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir et se retourna pour capturer les lèvres de celui qui lui infligeait une si agréable torture. Le baiser était passionné et empli de désir. Leurs mains parcouraient les courbes tant appréciées du partenaire. Les deux amants se retrouvèrent sur le lit et redécouvrirent le corps de l'autre, qu'ils connaissaient déjà par cœur et qui leur avait tant manqué. Ils se donnèrent du plaisir et en prirent avec la même intensité. Ce plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient n'était qu'exacerbé par la longue période qui les avait séparés. Leur étreinte passionnée se fit tendre pour redevenir brûlante l'instant d'après et exprimait tout leur amour. Après ces moments de bonheur à l'état brut, c'est essoufflés et encore tremblants mais comblés qu'ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et se prirent dans les bras pour une étreinte d'une infinie tendresse.

« - Je t'aime », murmura Sakura.

« - Je t'aime aussi », lui répondit Gaara dans un souffle.

« -A quoi tu penses ?

-A nous…

-A quel propos ?

-Quelque chose me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps…

-Mais encore ?

-Je me demandais… Que dirais-tu de t'appeler Sabaku no Sakura ? »

Sakura ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle ne réalisait pas encore… Gaara interpréta mal son silence et tenta de masquer sa tristesse:

« - Enfin… Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas… Après tout, on est jeune, c'est sans doute encore trop tôt et... »

Sakura ne l'écoutait pas. Quand enfin l'information parvint à son cerveau et qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé la demande de Gaara, elle lâcha un petit « oui » tremblotant.

« - Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? C'était trop bas, je n'ai pas bien compris…

-J'ai dit « oui » ! Oui, je veux porter ton nom ! » explosa Sakura.

Le cœur de Gaara explosa de bonheur, bonheur que Sakura exprima par des larmes de joie. Les amoureux se serrèrent une fois de plus dans les bras et s'endormirent en respirant l'odeur de l'être aimé, aussi heureux qu'il était possible de l'être.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il avait quitté le précédent village et qu'il marchait. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé mais la patience n'était pas son point fort. Il commençait à en avoir marre de chercher sans résultat. Bien sûr, il n'y mettait pas tout son cœur non plus, mais ce manque d'indices l'ennuyait. Il aurait préféré s'adonner à une tâche plus amusante, comme la chasse par exemple… Oui, la chasse était vraiment son jeu favori ces temps-ci. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus sadique en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait _joué. _Soudain, son nez capta une odeur qui l'intéressa. Il bifurqua vers la source de ce parfum et perçut trois autres senteurs qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il pénétra dans le maquis et repéra l'origine des effluves. Il s'approcha et un demi-sourire en coin se dessina un bref instant sur son visage.

Temari releva la tête et tendit l'oreille. Ce n'était pas normal, plus aucun bruit d'animaux ne s'élevait du petit bois dans lequel ils avaient monté leur campement. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses équipiers. Visiblement, ils n'avaient rien remarqué, ils continuaient à vaquer à leurs occupations. Le silence s'épaissit, même le vent semblait s'être arrêté de souffler, empêchant ainsi la ninja de sentir la moindre odeur qui aurait été un indice sur ce qui se passait. Meïko se figea. Elle avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Elle interrogea Temari du regard et constata que sa capitaine était sur ses gardes depuis déjà un petit moment.

« - Capitaine, que se pass…

-Chut ! la coupa Temari »

Entendant cela, les deux garçons de l'équipe se mirent aussitôt en position de défense et cherchèrent eux aussi à identifier la source de ce malaise croissant. Temari se raidit : un craquement avait retenti sur sa droite. L'appréhension grandit en elle. Un autre craquement, sur la gauche cette fois-ci. L'appréhension se mua aussitôt en peur, presqu'en terreur. Ce n'était pas bon du tout ! Elle avait déjà vécu cela. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit _ça_, cela ne pouvait pas se reproduire ! La dernière fois, elle n'avait rien pu empêcher. Soudain, un craquement beaucoup plus proche se fit entendre, suivi du froissement de feuilles. Devant elle se dressait une personne de grande taille, camouflée sous une longue cape noire qui cachait également son visage.

« - Bien le bonjour, jeunes gens ! » La voix était profonde et indéniablement masculine.

Temari était pétrifiée de terreur. Cette aura…non !

Voyant leur capitaine incapable du moindre mouvement et le visage figé dans un masque de peur intense, Meïko s'écria :

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu es bien insouciante pour me parler sur ce ton, jeune fille ! La réponse à cette question ne te regarde absolument pas. Temari… je vois que tu te souviens de moi. Ton parfum m'avais manqué. Cela faisait un petit temps déjà qu'on ne s'était pas revu. Et je constate que tu es en charge de trois chuunin, très intéressant ! »

Cette dernière déclaration sortit Temari de sa transe :

« - Ne les approche pas ! Je te défends de les mêler à tes histoires, quelles qu'elles soient !

-Voyons, ce n'est pas très aimable tout ça ! Tu pourrais au moins nous présenter… » déclara l'homme de sa voix hypnotique avant de laisser échapper un petit ricanement amusé qui glaça instantanément le sang des quatre ninjas.

« - Bien, je vais donc le faire moi-même », déclara-t-il en dévisageant tour à tour les trois plus jeunes. « Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? Une jeune fille, seize ans, tout au plus, spécialiste du Suiton et ne possédant aucune technique héréditaire. Surprenant, j'ignorais que des spécialistes du Suiton se trouvaient à Suna… L'un de tes parents n'est donc pas originaire du Sable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Meïko se figea : comment avait-il deviné tout ça rien qu'en la regardant ?! Ce type était effrayant !

« - Ensuite… Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années, très prometteur. Tu manies le Fuiton, comme ta sensei, mais tes armes sont deux petits éventails au lieu d'un gros. Tu ne possèdes pas une réserve da chakra énorme, mais ton don te permet de te ressourcer rapidement au contact de la terre. Très pratique ! Le dernier… qui, soit dit en passant, est probablement à la limite de mourir de peur, au sens propre du terme. Tu n'as pas d'affiliation à un élément particulier. En revanche, ton Dôjutsu te permet d'obtenir momentanément l'affiliation inverse de ton adversaire en plus de la moitié de son chakra additionnée au tien. Malheureusement, tu ne le maîtrises pas encore parfaitement, ce qui est une bonne chose pour tes opposants. Il semblerait que ton équipe soit sur la bonne voie pour devenir très puissante, Temari. »

Comment avait-il fait ? Il avait percé tous les secrets de son équipe en moins de deux minutes et en avait parfaitement jugé le niveau ! Ce type était dangereux, encore plus que la première fois qu'elle avait croisé sa route ! Ou alors était-ce simplement le fait qu'elle était à présent plus âgée et qu'elle appréhendait plus précisément le danger ? Ou encore que, cette fois-ci, c'était elle la jounin qui dirigeait l'équipe et non plus une chuunin… Elle ne savait pas… Cependant, elle devait faire quelque chose, ils devaient se sortir de ce merdier !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« - Et bien, j'aimerais discuter avec toi. »

Hein ?!

« - Quoi ?!

-Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec toi. »

Il se moquait d'elle, c'est ça ? Très bien, allons-y pour la moquerie…

« - Mais bien sûr ! Et tu prendras une tasse de thé avec ça ? » ironisa-t-elle.

L'homme en face d'elle baissa la tête et soupira.

« - Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, c'est bien dommage. Moi qui voulais employer la manière douce… Il semblerait que tu préfèrerais te battre… »

Comment ?! Comment avait-il compris ? Aurait-il senti qu'elle malaxait son chakra ? Impossible !

Les chuunin comprirent que les choses devenaient sérieuses et se mirent en position offensive en un clin d'œil. Le terrain n'était pas à leur avantage : tous ces arbres rendaient la visibilité presque nulle. D'un autre côté, l'autre était dans la même situation qu'eux et la végétation offraient un bon camouflage… Que faire ?

Temari lança l'offensive avec une lame de vent que l'inconnu esquiva sans peine. Il se repositionna comme si rien ne s'était produit. Temari sourit un bref instant, satisfaite : sa lame avait eu l'effet escompté. En effet, plusieurs arbres avaient été tranchés nets, augmentant le champ de vision, tout en gardant le reste du maquis intact pour pouvoir s'y cacher en cas de nécessité. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse :

« _Sur ce terrain, le Fuiton convient parfaitement. De plus, Hiro est en contact continuel avec la terre, autant dire que sa réserve de chakra est quasi illimitée… Il y a un ruisseau qui coule tout près… et dire que c'est justement pour ça qu'on avait choisi cet endroit pour le campement. Il nous sera très utile : Meïko devrait pouvoir y puiser toute l'eau dont elle aura besoin. Quant à Alakao, il maîtrise presque son don héréditaire mais pas encore parfaitement. Et par-dessus tout, il tremble de peur, ce n'est pas bon, ça ! Malheureusement, nous ne connaissons rien du type de notre adversaire ni son niveau de chakra. Avec cette équipe-ci, le combat rapproché est exclu… Réfléchis, Temari, tu dois trouver une solution… Première chose à faire, obtenir des informations…_ »

Sur un léger signe de sa main, le combat s'engagea réellement. Hiro lança plusieurs attaques Fuiton, qui n'eurent aucun effet. Meïko lança alors à son tour des attaques aqueuses, mais, de nouveau, l'homme ne fit que les esquiver. Les deux chuunin combinèrent alors leurs deux éléments pour produire un immense dragon d'eau armé d'écailles tranchantes faites de vent. Il fonça vers la silhouette noire à une incroyable vitesse. Une fois encore, l'attaque ne servit à rien et termina sa course contre un arbre qui se fit pulvériser.

Temari jeta un regard à Alakao et constata avec soulagement qu'il ne tremblait plus et qu'il semblait prêt à entrer dans la bataille. Il ferma les yeux et, quand il les rouvrit, ses iris étaient noirs et ses pupilles formaient deux étoiles blanches à cinq branches.

L'homme encapuchonné émit un sifflement appréciateur :

« - Ça devient intéressant… Voyons jusqu'à quel point tu sauras supporter mon chakra… Je te propose ceci : j'arrête d'esquiver vos attaques et je vous combats sérieusement. En échange, tu ne te battras pas et te contenteras d'absorber la moitié de mon chakra, que j'augmenterai de cinq pourcents toutes les minutes. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Alakao interrogea sa capitaine du regard. Temari hésita un instant : si l'homme les combattait sérieusement, ils risquaient gros. Cependant, si Alakao arrivait à emmagasiner assez de chakra, ses attaques deviendraient des plus puissantes. Elle hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord.

« - Parfait ! Je suis curieux de savoir jusqu'où tu tiendras. Commençons donc avec cinq pourcents. »

Aussitôt, Temari put sentir la quantité de chakra d'Alakao augmenter. À sa grande surprise, elle ne pouvait toujours pas sentir celui de l'inconnu.

« - Il est de type Fuiton et Katon. » les renseigna Alakao.

Temari eut un petit sourire en coin : jusqu'à présent, elle demeurait imbattue dans les combats de type Fuiton et la combinaison Fuiton-Suiton de ses équipiers pourrait venir à bout du Katon – si toutefois, leur adversaire ne le combinait pas avec du Fuiton.

L'affrontement était un enchaînement d'attaques Fuiton, pour la plupart. Aucune attaque de feu n'avait été lancée.

Après cinq minutes de combats, Meïko et Hiro étaient déjà à bout de souffle. Leur ennemi avait contré toutes leurs attaques à une vitesse telles qu'elle excluait définitivement le combat au taijutsu. Alakao commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Temari était inquiète :

« _Alakao semble déjà avoir du mal à contenir tout le chakra qu'il reçoit… Pourtant ça ne fait que cinq minutes…_ » À ce moment, elle ressentit encore une augmentation dans le chakra du jeune homme qui commençait maintenant à suer à grosses gouttes. La sixième minute venait de commencer.

« _Tss. Six minutes… soit quinze pourcents, ce qui veut dire que l'autre n'est qu'à un tiers de sa puissance alors que mon équipe est déjà essoufflée… Quinze pourcents… Bon sang, ce type doit posséder une quantité de chakra effrayante ! Alakao arrive, sans suer, à contenir la moitié de mon chakra en même temps que celle de Kankuro, soit l'équivalent de tout mon chakra, à peu de choses près… Et là, il est presque à sa limite avec seulement quinze pourcents de ce type ?! Kami-sama, combien représentent ces quinze pourcents ?!_ »

La situation était mauvaise.

« - Je vois que tu commences à saturer… Très bien, je vais m'arrêter là… Après tout, c'est déjà une belle quantité que tu as là en toi ! Félicitations !

-Comment ça, « une belle quantité » ? » demanda Hiro, surpris que son camarade soit surpassé si rapidement.

« - Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte pendant qu'on combattait, mais ton ami vient d'emmagasiner quinze pourcents de mon chakra…

-Je le sais bien, je sais compter ! Mais quinze pourcents, ce n'est pas énorme !

-… ce qui équivaut approximativement à la moitié du chakra de votre Kazekage. »

Les yeux de Temari, de Meïko et d'Hiro s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. Alakao était trop concentré à contenir tout ce chakra pour réagir. Ils n'en revenaient pas de cette révélation : le Kazekage était quelqu'un de très puissant, ce qui voulait dire que si quinze pourcents du chakra de ce type valaient plus ou moins la moitié de sa puissance, cet homme était…

« - Effrayant ! » ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Meïko dans un souffle.

« - Bon, fini de jouer, j'ai à parler avec votre capitaine… » Et l'homme disparut.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les trois chuunin gisaient à terre, assommés.

« - Voilà, comme ça, ils ne nous dérangeront plus… Je crains que cela ne soit inutile, mais je vais quand même te poser la question : acceptes-tu de discuter avec moi ? »

Temari raffermit sa position ainsi que sa prise sur son éventail.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais. » soupira l'homme. « Ce combat-ci promet au moins d'être un peu plus intéressant… »

Les hostilités recommencèrent, d'un tout autre niveau. Temari faisait partie intégrante de l'élite de Suna et ça se sentait, ses attaques était nettement plus rapides et plus puissantes que celles d'Hiro. Très vite, il ne resta presque plus rien du petit bois qui les avait accueillis la veille, les arbres et les buissons se faisaient arracher par des rafales de vents, hacher par des lames tranchantes ou carboniser par des attaques Katon. Le paysage se transformait rapidement en un décor post-apocalyptique.

Après une heure et demie de lutte, les réserves de chakra de Temari étaient presque entièrement consumées. Son invocation lui avait coûté cher en énergie. Le petit animal, bien que puissant, n'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup affaibli son adversaire et s'était évanoui, blessé, dans un nuage de fumée.

Pendant une accalmie, Temari réfléchit :

« _Je suis à bout de force, c'est mauvais. Il semble vraiment vouloir me parler, mais je n'ai aucune confiance. Le combat va se terminer d'un instant à l'autre. Je suis finie… Il me reste juste assez d'énergie et de chakra pour _**ça**_. Mais si je le fais, je vais être bonne à ramasser à la petite cuillère après. Au moins, je sais qu'il ne veut pas me tuer : ses attaques avaient pour but de me fatiguer et non d'en finir avec moi…_ » Elle sauta pour esquiver un Katon de justesse. Peut-être trop justement d'ailleurs : la lame de vent qui suivait juste derrière lui entama profondément le flanc gauche. Elle porta instinctivement sa main à sa blessure et constata qu'elle saignait abondamment. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher du sang. « _C'est très mauvais… Quoi que je fasse, je ne peux pas m'en sortir… Tant pis, je dis au moins tenter _**ça**_…_ »

Elle exécuta une série de signes avec ses mains, relâcha une dernière fois son chakra et sombra peu à peu dans le néant. Elle eut juste le temps de s'étonner de l'absence de douleur quand elle toucha le sol, puis plus rien…


	4. Chapter 4

Salut Salut! Voilà, un nouveau chapitre ^^

Je vous remercie de vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'être encouragée! Pour répondre à certaines aussi, je voulais juste rappeler que cette fic sera longue, donc je prends bien le temps de mettre tout en place (chaque évènement a son importance), mais je n'oublie absolument pas que j'ai indiqué en personnages principaux Naruto et Sasuke! Ils aiment juste se faire désirer (starlettes :p) et donc, ils n'apparaissent pas encore tout de suite (mais bientôt, no panic!)

Par contre, ce chapitre est un peu plus long (ce qui ne sera pas pour déplaire je pense), mais il comporte une scène un peu plus explicite que le SakuGaa du chapitre précédent (ou du 2ème, je ne sais plus lol), donc RATING : T (mieux vaut prévenir que guérir)

Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Ino se baladait tranquillement en ville. Elle rentrait d'une mission de trois jours et demie. Elle était de bonne humeur : sa journée de congé s'était déroulée comme elle le voulait. Elle avait trouvé Shikamaru sans trop de problèmes et avait passé une paire d'heures à jouer avec Akio, au grand plaisir des parents. Comme récompense après sa longue mission, elle avait décidé d'aller savourer un délicieux milk-shake en cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée. Au coin de la rue du vendeur de glace, elle s'immobilisa.

« - Oui ? »

Un ANBU apparut devant elle.

« - Melle Yamanaka ?

-Elle-même…

-Hokage-sama vous demande dans son bureau.

-Et bien vous lui répondrez que je rentre à peine de mission et que je viendrai demain ! » répondit Ino, agacée qu'on l'empêche de profiter de sa fin journée.

« - C'est une urgence.

-Pfff, entendu ! Mais elle me devra un milk-shake ! »

L'ANBU disparut et Ino se dirigea vers le bâtiment administratif. Elle marchait à son aise : il ne fallait pas exagérer, elle avait rendu son rapport, elle était en congé! Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle frappait à la porte du bureau de Tsunade. Après y avoir été invitée, elle entra et se tint debout devant le bureau de la dirigeante du village.

« - Ino, tu as mis du temps à arriver ! Et avant que tu ne protestes, oui, je sais qu'aujourd'hui tu rentres d'une mission fatigante… Crois-moi, si je t'ai fait venir, c'est que je n'ai pas le choix. En temps normal, j'aurais confié cette mission à ton père, mais comme tu le sais déjà, il est en mission longue durée. J'aimerais donc que tu t'occupes de cette mission urgente à sa place… en tant qu'ANBU… »

La jeune fille se fit très attentive, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

« - Tu passeras te changer au QG des ANBU et te rendras sur le lieu de la mission dès que j'aurai fini de te donner les consignes que voici : tu vas assister Ibiki Morino à un interrogatoire. »

Ino sursauta : un interrogatoire ? Ibiki Morino… le chef de la section renseignements et torture de Konoha, celui qui leur avait fait passer la première partie de l'examen pour devenir chuunin. Ino ignorait que son père travaillait en collaboration avec lui. « _Réflexion faite, il n'y a rien de surprenant à cela…_ »

« - Il doit interroger une personne et requiert l'aide de ton clan. Il a besoin de votre technique pour mener à bien cet interrogatoire. Même si ta technique n'est pas la même que celle de ton père, je sais que ce ne sera pas une difficulté pour toi ! Et puis, c'est toujours une bonne chose de voir comment se déroule un interrogatoire, bien que comme ANBU, tu y aies été formée. Un membre du clan Hyûga sera également présent, ainsi que des clans Inuzuka et Nara. Tu as dix minutes pour te rendre à la salle d'interrogatoire. Ibiki t'expliquera plus précisément comment ça va se dérouler.

-Bien, Hokage-sama. » Et Ino s'éclipsa.

Elle sauta de toit en toit jusqu'au quartier général des ANBU, où elle enfila l'uniforme règlementaire en quatrième vitesse. Elle termina par mettre son masque à l'effigie d'une gazelle et fonça vers les salles d'interrogatoire, au sous-sol. Quand elle pénétra dans le couloir, elle constata avec appréhension que chaque clan représenté l'était par le chef de clan. Ils avaient tous le visage masqué, mais elle était la seule ANBU. Si les éminents chefs de clans en furent surpris, ils n'en montrèrent rien.

« _Que des chefs de clans ! Gloups ! Allez, reprend-toi, Ino, tu es ANBU, jounin accomplie et membre du clan Yamanaka, aucune émotion ne doit filtrer, tu es ninja !_ »

C'est donc totalement impassible, comme un ninja et surtout un ANBU se devait d'être, qu'elle salua les autres d'une brève inclinaison du buste, sans un mot, comme le voulait le protocole. Ibiki Morino sortit d'une pièce adjacente :

« - Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là. Je vous explique la situation : une jeune fille perdue a été retrouvée il y a une heure dans la forêt entourant le village et nous devons l'interroger. Elle dit n'avoir aucun souvenir de comment elle est arrivée là. Pour le moment, c'est un simple interrogatoire. »

« _Sous entendu : pas de torture. _» ajouta silencieusement Ino.

« On procèdera comme d'habitude : Byâkugan pour le corps et le chakra ainsi que d'éventuels sceaux la manipulation de l'esprit pour la vérification de la véracité des propos odorat pour la détection des mensonges et pour d'éventuels pièges et enfin, la réflexion pour la cohésion de son histoire. Pas de questions ? Bien, allons-y. »

Le groupe entra dans la pièce de laquelle le chef des renseignements était sorti. Quatre ANBU étaient postés, chacun à un angle de la pièce, pour surveiller et pour la sécurité. Au centre se tenait une jeune fille assise sur une chaise. Elle semblait mal à l'aise – ce qui était un peu le but des interrogatoires menés par Ibiki Morino : faire craquer les coupables et les traîtres sous la pression psychologique – bien que la torture se révélât souvent nécessaire. Elle était de taille moyenne, la peau hâlée, elle avait de grands yeux d'un brun profond et de très longs cheveux, bruns eux aussi. Ils étaient ébouriffés et semblaient mal soignés mais après tout, elle avait été retrouvée dans la forêt. Ino, en tant que fille, nota aussi qu'avec un shampooing et un bon coup de brosse, il n'y paraitrait plus.

« - Commençons. » déclara Ibiki.

Ino plaça alors sa main droite sur le front de la jeune fille afin de vérifier si ce qu'elle racontait était exact.

« - Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Tenten.

-Quel est votre nom de famille ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Ibiki interrogea Ino du regard, qui hocha de la tête pour confirmer que c'était bien la vérité.

« - Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Dix neuf ans.

-Êtes-vous ninja ?

-Je crois.

-De quel village êtes-vous originaire ?

-Je ne me souviens pas de venir d'un village en particulier.

-Aucun bandeau n'a été trouvé sur vous, en effet. Comment êtes-vous arrivée dans la forêt où vous avez été trouvée ?

-Je ne me souviens pas.

-Avez-vous de mauvaises intentions en ce qui concerne ce village ?

-Pas à ma connaissance. »

Une fois encore, Ino confirma, ainsi que l'Inuzuka. L'interrogatoire dura encore plus d'une heure. Il s'avéra que la jeune fille ne se connaissait pas de parents, qu'elle avait mené une vie simple et qu'elle avait beaucoup voyagé. Le pourquoi et le comment de son arrivée dans la forêt demeuraient un mystère, néanmoins il fut décrété qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger pour Konoha et elle fut autorisée à s'installer en ville mais resterait sous surveillance pendant encore un petit temps.

Ses capacités de ninja seraient testées le lendemain en fin de matinée. Tsunade chargea Ino de lui trouver un appartement :

« - Tu es une fille et vous avez sensiblement le même âge, vous devriez bien vous entendre. Présente-toi à elle en civile et trouve-lui un appartement. Tu n'es pas sensée être au courant de sa situation, agis donc comme si c'était n'importe quelle inconnue : si elle ne te parle pas de son amnésie partielle, tu ne sais pas le deviner, est-ce clair ?

-Bien sûr ! Et pour son évaluation, demain, puis-je y assister ?

-Oui, tu vas même y participer puisque c'est ton équipe d'ANBU qui la testera. Vous recevrez toutes les consignes demain. Sois au terrain d'entrainement n°10 pour 11h00. »

« _Le terrain d'entrainement n°10… Un terrain d'entrainement chuunin. Ainsi elle a choisi un terrain « neutre », ni trop fragile comme ceux des genin, ni trop dangereux comme ceux des jounin, sans parler de ceux des ANBU qui sont carrément suicidaires…_ »

Ino sortit du bureau, habillée en civile, et se présenta officiellement à Tenten :

« - Salut ! Moi, c'est Ino !

-Salut ! … Euh, Tenten, enchantée !

-Alors, comme ça tu es nouvelle ici, à ce qu'il parait ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça…

-Allez, en route, je vais te trouver un toit ! »

Les deux filles sortirent du centre administratif et se dirigèrent vers l'agence immobilière tout en faisant connaissance. Elles trouvèrent un appartement qui convenait parfaitement à Tenten après une demi-heure de recherches. Il se trouvait à quelques maisons de chez Ino et était déjà meublé.

« - Je suppose que tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir, si ?

-Non, effectivement, je n'ai pas grand-chose de prévu…

-Parfait ! Ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? C'était l'anniversaire d'un ami il y a quelques jours et on se réunit pour une petite fête… Ça te permettra de faire des connaissances !

-Ok, je veux bien ! » répondit Tenten avec le sourire. Malgré les trous de mémoire de celle-ci, les deux filles s'étaient trouvé assez bien de points communs et s'entendaient déjà très bien.

* * *

Ino se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux… qu'elle referma aussitôt. Elle avait l'impression que des dizaines de kunais étaient plantés dans son crâne.

« _Mal de tête… _» fut sa première pensée de la journée.

« _Soif !_ » fut la deuxième.

Elle essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière du soleil lui faisait trop mal. Elle abandonna toute tentative pour le moment et se concentra. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait pas l'habituelle odeur des fleurs posées sur sa table de chevet. Pourtant, l'odeur qu'elle sentait ne lui était pas étrangère. Elle ne s'inquiéta donc pas : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dormait chez un ami après une cuite. Dans une nouvelle tentative, elle réussit à ouvrir l'œil gauche – bien qu' «entrouvrir» serait plus exact. Ce qu'elle observa confirma son hypothèse :

« La chambre semble rangée, ce n'est pas la mienne. »

Pour éviter de se claquer un neurone de si grand matin – il était approximativement 8h30 –, elle ne chercha pas plus loin à qui appartenait cette chambre. Toujours concentrée, elle remarqua alors deux choses : la première était qu'elle était nue, et la deuxième était qu'un bras lui barrait le ventre.

« _Qu'est-ce que je fous à poil ? Où sont mes vêt… Un bras ? Quel bras ? Qu'est-ce que fout un bras sur mon ventre ? Et attends une minute… C'est le bras de qui ?_ »

Par un énorme effort de volonté, elle parvint à ouvrir son deuxième œil et constata que c'était effectivement un bras qui pesait sur son ventre… un bras masculin !

« _Aïe aïe aïe ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_ »

Elle détailla alors scrupuleusement ce fameux bras. La main était abimée, une main de ninja.

« _Au moins, c'est un ninja, c'est déjà ça !_ »

Elle fit remonter son regard vers l'épaule. La musculature n'était pas trop développée, mais assez pour le plaisir des yeux et pour deviner une certaine force quand même. Sur l'épaule se dessinait le tatouage de l'ANBU, le même que celui qu'elle arborait sur l'omoplate.

« _Un ANBU… C'est un très bon ninja dans ce cas. Mais ça ne m'aide pas quant à son identité !_ »

Malheureusement pour elle, le ninja avait trouvé une excellente façon de lutter contre les rayons lumineux en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller, rendant par là impossible toute identification capillaire.

Ino se redressa un peu mais le possesseur du bras ne semblant pas de cet avis, elle dut abandonner l'idée de s'asseoir. Elle poussa donc plus loin son inspection. Le dos était musclé, lui aussi. Une musculature fine et entretenue. L'homme bougea une jambe, ce qui fit descendre le drap qui s'arrêta juste sur le haut de ses fesses.

« _Bon Dieu ! Ce type a une chute de reins à damner un saint !_ » s'écria Ino en son for intérieur.

Cet éclat de surprise réveilla sa migraine. Ino rendit les armes et décida de se recoucher puisque, de toutes façons, son voisin de lit n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la laisser partir. Elle se lova contre le corps chaud à ses côtés et se rendormit avec un sourire discret :

« _Tout de même, j'aime bien cette odeur…_ »

Elle émergea à nouveau une heure plus tard et avait déjà beaucoup moins mal à la tête. Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme, qui lui enserrait maintenant la taille, mais il avait toujours la tête sous l'oreiller.

« _C'est bizarre comme je me sens en sécurité… Cette odeur… Elle me rappelle quelqu'un, mais qui ? _»

Distraitement, elle s'était mise à caresser le bras qui l'entourait. Elle s'étonna de la douceur de sa peau, qui contrastait avec l'apparence de ses mains. Elle étendit sa propre main jusqu'à toucher celle de l'autre et découvrit qu'elle avait cette même douceur. Un courant d'air passa par la fenêtre ouverte et la fit frissonner. Elle se cala alors bien confortablement contre le torse chaud de son « collègue ». Ce contact provoqua un grognement de bien être de la part du propriétaire de l'appartement. Ino se figea : ce grognement, combien de fois l'avait-elle entendu ? L'homme sembla sentir l'agitation qui habitait à présent Ino car il se réveilla. Il ôta l'oreiller de sa tête et…

« - Ino ?

-Kakashi-sensei ? »

Les deux ninjas se dévisagèrent un long moment – c'est lendemain de cuite, ils ont le cerveau lent –, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ino eut ensuite un réflexe très féminin : elle tira le drap pour s'en couvrir, manquant de peu de découvrir totalement Kakashi, si ça avait été sans compter sur la rapidité des réflexes de ce dernier, qui attrapa in extremis son oreiller pour se camoufler. Un ange passa dans la chambre, puis un deuxième, suivi par tout le Paradis.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes, Kakashi tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en lançant son sempiternel « Yo ! ». Sur le moment, Ino eut envie de lui balancer son poing dans la figure : a-t-on idée de dire « Yo ! » dans ce genre de situation ? – avant de se raviser. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête que son ancien professeur était incroyablement beau sous son masque.

Elle tenta de sortir du lit mais décida qu'y rester n'était pas si mal, compte tenu de son équilibre plus que précaire dû à la quantité d'alcool ingurgité la veille. Elle soupira bruyamment pour la forme et ajusta sa position pour s'installer plus confortablement. Kakashi vint se rasseoir à côté d'elle, le dos appuyé contre le montant du lit. Elle lui tendit une partie du drap afin qu'il puisse regagner un peu de dignité, et resoupira.

« _Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? J'ai couché avec Kakashi ! Bon, d'accord, il n'est plus mon sensei depuis longtemps et il a un corps à tomber raide, mais quand même ! D'un autre côté, je suis adulte, lui aussi, on peut faire ce qu'on veut, non ? Il sent drôlement bon ! C'est la première fois que je sens son odeur aussi bien… Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je fais_ ? »

Kakashi, lui aussi, cogitait :

« _Ce tatouage, je ne savais pas qu'elle était ANBU ! Ça n'a rien d'étonnant… Si un jour on m'avait dit que je coucherais avec Ino ou avec Sakura, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait plus appelé « sensei »… En tous cas, j'ai rarement aussi bien dormi que cette nuit, même après une cuite. Bon, inspire un grand coup, ce n'est rien, on va remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça ! Tiens, elle sent le lilas… Hm… Stop ! Tu t'égares ! Je n'aurais jamais dû boire autant hier ! On peut dire qu'on aura bien fêté ton anniversaire, Shikamaru ! Ça valait la peine d'attendre que Kiba et les autres soient rentrés de mission ! Shikamaru… Je me demande ce qu'il dirait en apprenant pour cette nuit… Il essaierait probablement de me tuer… Il pourrait même y arriver, s'il s'en donnait la peine ! Pareil pour Sakura, elle y arriverait sans trop de mal… C'est qu'ils sont devenus forts, mes élèves !_ »

Après s'être donné une claque mentale pour cet excès de fierté mal placé, il tenta d'entamer la discussion :

« - Ino… Je… je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Ino ? » demanda-t-il en relevant le menton de la jeune fille.

Cette douceur sur son menton, dans sa voix… Des bribes de souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle avait éprouvé du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir, elle avait rarement eu autant de plaisir avec un partenaire. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité aussi, étrangement bien dans ces bras qui lui avaient appris comment se battre. Elle releva les yeux et ce qu'elle lut sur le visage de Kakashi la surprit : de l'appréhension et de l'inquiétude. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, s'inquiétait de l'avoir blessée, de l'avoir déçue… Ino réfléchit : était-elle déçue ? Blessée ? Certainement pas ! Elle lui demanda alors :

« - Tu regrettes ? »

Surpris par sa question, il réfléchit à la réponse.

« _Est-ce que je regrette ? Elle n'a pas l'air déçu ni blessé… Quant à moi, regretter ? Non, je ne regrette pas, j'ai même plutôt apprécié… J'ignorais qu'elle était aussi douée…_ » Ignorant cette dernière remarque de son inconscient, il répondit :

« - Non, je ne regrette pas. Tu regrettes ?

-Non. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais je ne regrette pas… » Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis : « Est-ce que… ça te pose un problème ? »

Encore plus surpris, Kakashi mit de nouveau un certain temps avant de répondre :

« - Pas en ce qui me concerne…

-Bien, alors, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte ou se sentir gêné ! » termina-t-elle avec un sourire en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce regard le troubla, ce qui amusa la jeune fille :

« Et bien, voir le grand Kakashi Hatake rougir, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive tous les jours !

-Oui… Hum… Bon ! Euh… Tu as faim ? » bafouilla-t-il comme une jeune vierge effarouchée, symbole du stoïcisme « je m'en foutiste » du célèbre ninja copieur foutu en l'air. Ino partit d'un rire cristallin avant de répondre qu'elle avait surtout envie d'un bon thé, histoire de se remettre le cerveau à l'endroit.

Lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, elle remarqua avec effarement qu'aucun de ses habits n'était présent dans la pièce.

« - Euh… Tu pourrais me prêter quelque chose à me mettre, s'il te plait ?

-Ah ! Bien sûr ! L'armoire est là… Euh, je vais aller préparer le thé, prends ton temps ! »

Il se leva en entourant sa taille de la couverture qui avait échoué à terre, attrapa un vêtement dans l'armoire et sortit de la chambre. Ino se leva à son tour et ouvrit la penderie. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit Kakashi dans la cuisine, qu'elle avait repérée aux sons qui s'en échappaient.

Quand elle arriva dans la pièce, il était de dos et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Torse nu, ce qui lui allait parfaitement bien d'ailleurs, il n'était vêtu que d'un simple pantalon large noir, assez décontracté. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, bien décidée à profiter du spectacle. Il fallait bien dire que le jounin avait un corps qui rendrait jaloux n'importe quel top-modèle. Sentant probablement son regard soutenu, le ninja se retourna :

« - Alors, tu as tr… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase : Ino, dans un de ses t-shirts, appuyée au chambranle dans une pose qui laissait deviner sa silhouette, une lueur de désir dans les yeux, c'était ce qu'il appelait « un véritable appel à la luxure ».

Devant le torse dénudé de son vis-à-vis, la jounin n'en pensait pas moins…

Kakashi parvint néanmoins à récupérer l'usage de la parole :

« - Je n'ai plus de thé au jasmin, j'ai terminé la boîte la semaine passée, désolé !

-Ah ! Euh, ce n'est pas grave ! Tu as du thé rouge ?

-Bien sûr, j'en ai toujours ! »

Bien sûr qu'il en avait ! C'était celui qu'il préférait, elle le savait, c'est pour ça qu'elle en avait demandé… Tout comme il lui s'était excusé de ne plus avoir de thé au jasmin, celui qu'elle adorait, ce qu'il savait pertinemment. Au fur et à mesure des années passées ensembles, c'était exactement le genre de choses qu'ils avaient apprises : ce qu'aimaient les uns les autres, ce qu'ils appréciaient moins, ce qu'ils détestaient, etc. Kakashi semblait se faire la même réflexion qu'elle car il la regarda et lui sourit d'un air complice.

Quand le thé fut prêt, ils s'assirent et déjeunèrent calmement.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie de l'ANBU…

-Si, je le suis depuis près de trois ans maintenant. Toi non plus, je ne savais pas que tu en faisais partie…

-Je l'étais, justement. Je ne le suis plus… »

Ino fut surprise de cette réponse : une fois qu'on entrait dans les ANBU, on le restait à vie… Au ton qu'avait employé Kakashi, elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler et ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. Encore quelque chose qu'ils avaient acquis tout au long des années d'équipe : déchiffrer les paroles des autres, leur voix, leur expression, leurs regards, leurs silences, …

« - Tiens, prends ça. » dit Kakashi en lui tendant un comprimé.

« - C'est quoi ?

-Remède contre la gueule de bois, très efficace ! Mais tu auras quand même du mal à manipuler ton chakra jusqu'à ce soir…

-Merci !

-De rien ! Si tu veux prendre ta douche, la salle de bain est à côté de la chambre… Vas-y pendant que je range la vaisselle si tu veux. »

Ino le remercia et se dirigea vers les escaliers puis fit demi-tour pour entrer dans le salon. Bingo ! Ses habits étaient bien là. Il lui semblait bien avoir un vague souvenir d'un canapé, très confortable d'ailleurs. Ses joues rougirent légèrement à cette pensée et elle reprit la direction de la salle de bain, vêtements en main.

Dans le couloir, une photo sur le mur l'intrigua. Elle s'en approcha pour la voir de plus près. C'était la photo de leur équipe. Sakura, Shikamaru et elle, âgés de douze ans, avec, derrière eux, Kakashi, dont on devinait le sourire sous le masque. Plusieurs souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, de simples anecdotes qui firent sourire la blondinette devenue grande. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à regarder la photo dont la copie reposait sur sa table de nuit. Elle revint enfin au présent et entra dans la salle de bain.

« - Oh ! Désolé ! Je n'avais pas entendu que l'eau coulait et …

-Ah ! Ino ! Désolé ! Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà prise. Désolé ! J'ai bientôt fini… Ino ? »

La jeune adulte s'était coupée nette dans sa phrase et fixait Kakashi avec intensité : ses cheveux mouillés, les gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulaient le long de ses courbes musclées parfaitement dessinées,… Elle le trouvait magnifique, elle le désirait, avait envie de lui. Il lui tournait le dos et ne la vit donc pas lâcher ses habits et se rapprocher. Elle entra dans la douche, toujours vêtue du t-shirt noir appartenant à l'objet de son désir. L'eau mouilla le tissu et le colla à sa peau. Elle vint se coller au dos de l'homme et enserra son torse de ses bras. Elle le caressa de ses mains tout en suivant les lignes des muscles de son dos avec son nez et ses lèvres. Au début crispé, il se relâcha et soupira de plaisir et de désir. Bientôt, il n'y tint plus et se retourna. Les cheveux et le t-shirt mouillés qui lui collaient à la peau rendaient Ino outrageusement sensuelle et franchement désirable. Ses yeux emplis de désir excitèrent encore plus Kakashi qui lui arracha presque le dernier rempart de tissu avant la peau tant convoitée. Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux. Ils étaient incroyablement doux. Ino l'imita et ils découvrirent le corps de l'autre comme une première fois. Ils prirent bien plus de temps à apprécier cette exploration que la nuit précédente, somme toute assez éthylique.

Ils étaient consumés par l'envie et brûlants de désir mais prirent leur temps, par plaisir, par jeu embrassant, caressant, mordillant, chatouillant, léchant, sentant, goûtant, touchant chaque parcelle de peau. Elle sentait la fleur, il sentait les bois. Elle goûtait la pêche, il goûtait le pain d'épice. Elle avait la peau douce comme de la soie, il l'avait douce comme celle d'un bébé. Elle criait, il adorait sa voix. Il grognait et gémissait, elle trouvait ça adorable. Elle voulait lui donner du plaisir, encore, toujours plus de plaisir à lui offrir. Il adorait ça, il aimait ça, mais c'était injuste, il ne devait pas être le seul à profiter, elle aussi devait avoir du plaisir, il lui donna du plaisir, encore, toujours plus de plaisir. Elle murmurait son nom, il lui répondait du sien. Au paroxysme du délice, ils jouirent ensemble, crièrent à l'unisson. Ils s'effondrèrent ensuite dans les bras de l'autre, tremblants, comblés, fatigués, heureux.

Après avoir repris leur souffle, ils se lavèrent et sortirent de la douche pour s'habiller dans la chambre.

« - Je ne te savais pas si entreprenante…

-Je ne te savais pas si attirant… ni aussi doué. »

Kakashi prit subitement une couleur très proche du homard bien cuit, allez savoir pourquoi.

« - Ah… euh… ahem… Merci. Je pourrais te retourner la remarque !

-Mais Kakashi, il y a des tas de choses que tu ignores sur moi… » susurra-t-elle, aguicheuse.

Et là, une connexion se fit entre deux neurones : ignorer… capacités… Tenten ! Test !

« _Oh, mon dieu !_ »

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et jugea de l'heure par rapport à la position du soleil.

« - Comme quoi ? » avait continué Kakashi, ignorant de l'urgence de sa partenaire.

« - Comme l'état dans lequel tu me retrouveras la prochaine fois ! » s'écria Ino, paniquée par son retard. « Merde ! Je vais me faire tuer !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tsunade… Je devais être au terrain n°10 il y a une demi-heure pour tester quelqu'un ! Merde ! »

* * *

Aïe ! Tsunade tapait du pied… Elle allait se faire descendre ! Trois quarts d'heure de retard, c'était inacceptable ! Elle était passée au quartier général des ANBU pour enfiler son uniforme en quatrième vitesse et venait d'arriver au terrain d'entrainement n°10. Tout le monde était déjà présent : Tsunade, Tenten, qui semblait ne pas être dans son assiette, et le reste de son équipe d'ANBU, à savoir Kiba et Shino, respectivement appelés Leïto et Sky lorsqu'ils portaient leur uniforme. Ils avaient également bien fêté l'anniversaire de Shikamaru et n'avaient dormi que peu de temps. Le retard de leur équipière les avait donc légitimement énervés vu qu'ils auraient pu dormir plus longtemps s'ils avaient su.

« - J'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'arriver en retard, Xin ? » claqua la voix de Tsunade, glaciale.

« - J'ai eu besoin de ses services, Hokage-sama. » fit calmement Kakashi qui venait d'apparaître en face d'elle, devant Ino.

« - Alors que sa présence était requise ici à 11h00 sonnantes, Kakashi ? » demanda Tsunade, suspicieuse.

« - J'ai eu à traiter disons… d'un problème urgent et sa présence m'était indispensable. Dû à la soudaineté de la situation, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir ni de vous demander la permission de vous emprunter cet ANBU, puisque vous êtes la seule dont l'autorité vaille en ce qui les concerne. Je vous présente donc mes excuses et vous certifie que Xin n'est en rien responsable de son retard. »

Heureusement pour elle qu'elle portait son masque car Ino sentait son visage devenir de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que Kakashi débitait sa tirade éhontée.

« - Bien, ce qui est fait est fait, de toutes façons. » finit par dire Tsunade en offrant une œillade dubitative à Kakashi, dont elle connaissait parfaitement l'insolence. « Nous allons pouvoir commencer… à moins que tu n'aies encore besoin de quelqu'un, Kakashi ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« - Absolument pas ! Je me retire de ce pas ! » Et il disparut avec un « Pouf ! » sonore dans un nuage de fumée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Sakura était satisfaite : jusqu'à présent, l'examen des aspirants medic-nin se déroulait exactement comme prévu. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une journée et demie que les épreuves avaient débuté et aucune équipe n'était encore éliminée. Alors qu'elle regardait les écrans qui lui renvoyaient en direct les images de l'épreuve de survie, Gaara entra dans la pièce :

« - Kazekage-sama ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, je vous remercie. Comment allez-vous ?

-Au mieux !

-Bien. Comment se déroule votre examen ?

-Comme je l'attendais : pour le moment, aucune équipe n'a été renvoyée, tous groupes confondus.

-Parfait. »

Peu de gens seulement étaient au courant de leur relation. Ils continuaient donc à agir normalement, aussi bien parce que ce qui les liait ne regardait qu'eux mais aussi pour se protéger : dans le monde ninja, les liens amoureux et affectifs étaient très souvent employés par l'ennemi, mieux valait donc rester discret sur sa vie privée.

« - J'aimerais vous parler en privé dès que possible.

-Il ne se passe rien pour le moment, je suis à votre entière disposition ! »

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la salle des écrans, laissés sous la surveillance des assistants que Sakura s'était choisis. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Sakura, qui se situait à l'étage supérieur. Elle possédait son propre bureau étant donné qu'elle passait relativement beaucoup de temps à Suna pour contrôler les progrès des étudiants et donner quelques cours.

« - « À mon entière disposition » ? Cela veut-il dire que je peux faire ce que je veux de toi ? » demanda Gaara avec un sourire en coin.

« - Et que souhaiterais-tu faire de moi, Kazekage-sama ? »

Tout en susurrant, elle s'approcha de lui avec une démarche féline et langoureuse. Elle termina sa phrase en déposant un baiser à la commissure gauche de Gaara. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et respira son parfum. Sakura lui rendit son étreinte, tout simplement heureuse de cette marque de tendresse.

« - Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

-Je voulais savoir comment progressait ton examen, mais quand je t'ai vue, j'ai eu subitement envie de te serrer dans mes bras… » dit-il en resserrant son étreinte. Sakura sourit : Gaara était bien différent de celui qu'il était lors de leur première rencontre.

« - Et je voulais aussi savoir si tu dormais à la maison cette nuit ou si tu avais prévu quelque chose pour tes élèves ?

-Tu fais bien de demander, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit ! Cette nuit, ils auront droit à une petite surprise, je resterai ici pour les observer. Kankuro ne rentrera pas non plus, j'ai besoin de lui et de ses marionnettes…

-Entendu… Je passerai peut-être faire un tour alors si vous êtes tous les deux ici et si j'ai le temps… »

Soudain, il porta ses mains à son front et se courba en deux.

« - Aah ! »

Le kanji tatoué sur son front lui faisait mal, comme s'il brûlait. Mais la douleur diminuait déjà, bientôt, elle ne fut plus qu'une douleur sourde et lancinante. Cela avait été tellement rapide que Sakura n'avait pas bougé.

« - Merde ! » grogna Gaara, qui se redressait. Il ôta les mains de son front et les regarda : elles étaient couvertes de sang…

Sakura le regarda, horrifiée : son kanji saignait comme s'il avait été dessiné dans sa chair à l'aide d'un kunai.

« - Gaara, qu'est-ce qu'il…

-Kankuro, vite ! »

Il avait déjà sauté par la fenêtre et bondissait de toit en toit. Sakura se dépêcha de le rattraper et le suivit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils arrivèrent en quelques secondes à peine à la maison familiale, mais elle était vide.

« - L'Académie ! » s'écria Sakura qui se souvint que Kankuro lui avait dit qu'il y donnait des cours ce jour-là.

Il était dans la cour de l'Académie, en train d'expliquer une technique de camouflage à un groupe de futurs genin. Il releva la tête quand il sentit le chakra de son frère en approche. Celui-ci atterrit souplement sur le sable de la cour quelques secondes plus tard, surprenant les élèves et les professeurs qui s'y trouvaient et qui ne l'avaient pas senti.

« - Gaara ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Pas ici ! » répondit très bas Gaara.

Kankuro se raidit. Il avait l'air grave, ce qui le rendait terrifiant avec le sang qui s'écoulait toujours de son front et son air de tueur.

« _Il y a un problème…_ » comprit Kankuro, qui prit à son tour un air des plus sérieux. Il renvoya les enfants et les trois adultes s'éclipsèrent à toute vitesse vers le bureau du Kazekage.

« - C'est Temari… » La tension monta d'un cran. « Elle a eu un problème…

-Quoi ?! » firent en chœur Sakura et Kankuro.

« - Comment ça ? Quand ?

-Elle a activé son sceau il y a quelques minutes à peine.

-Merde !

-Quel sceau ?

-Temari et moi avons un sceau qui nous relie à Gaara. Il est à usage unique et requiert une bonne quantité de chakra. Son activation est dangereuse pour nous, surtout en plein combat, car elle nous fait tomber dans les pommes et consume une partie de notre force vitale en plus du chakra. C'est pourquoi nous ne devons l'activer qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité…

-Et qu'est-ce que vous appelez « absolue nécessité » ?

-Ils ne doivent l'employer que s'ils sont presque sûrs de ne pas s'en sortir et qu'ils n'ont aucun autre moyen d'obtenir des renforts. » C'était Gaara qui avait répondu. Sa voix était totalement neutre et vide d'émotions. C'était cette même voix qu'il employait avant, avant cet accident qui l'avait fait rencontrer Sakura. Elle le dévisagea, effrayée par ce qui avait dû se produire et incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

« - Cependant, » continua-t-il, « je ne pense pas qu'elle soit morte : la douleur n'était pas assez forte…

-Quelle était sa mission ?

-Espionnage, à Iwa.

-Risque élevé ?

-Non, rang B. Elle était en charge de trois chuunin.

-Donc, ça n'aurait rien à voir avec sa mission ?

-Non, elle n'était là que pour superviser, les chuunin que je lui avais confiés sont parmi les meilleurs, s'il y avait eu la moindre complication directement liée à la mission, ils auraient pu s'en charger sans trop de problèmes…

-Ok. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On va la chercher. » Sakura tiqua à cette réponse :

« - Et comment comptez-vous la retrouver rapidement ?

-Le sceau me permet également de les localiser pendant trois jours après son activation.

-Quand partons-nous ?

-Il faut régler d'abord quelques trucs mais je pense que nous pourrons partir dans une heure. »

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que Tenten sa battait avec les ninjas de Konoha et elle était épuisée. Elle avait dû affronter deux ninjas en uniformes et masqués. Elle s'en était plus ou moins bien sortie. Elle était à présent aux prises avec le troisième et ne s'en sortait plus du tout. Elle n'avait plus d'armes et était blessée à la jambe et à l'épaule. Elle sentit son adversaire approcher quand l'arbre derrière lequel elle s'était cachée disparut. Déstabilisée, elle sentit le contact froid et métallique d'un kunai sur sa gorge avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passait. Elle nota toutefois que la douleur de ses blessures avait disparu, sans trop savoir comment cela se faisait.

« - Je t'ai eue ! » murmura le troisième ninja masqué dans son dos.

« - Bien, ce sera tout. » fit la voix de Tsunade.

La pression sur sa gorge se relâcha et le ninja rejoignit ses acolytes en rang derrière la chef du village. Tenten ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Que… ? » tenta-t-elle, mais sans continuer sa phrase.

« - Allons dans mon bureau. »

Une fois arrivés, Tsunade reprit :

« - Ce test s'est révélé très intéressant… et ne laisse aucun doute : tu es bien une kunoichi. Tu possèdes d'excellents réflexes et un très bon niveau en taijutsu. Tu excelles dans le lancer d'armes, quelle qu'en soit la portée. Tu es également très douée pour repérer l'ennemi et détecter les ouvertures. Cependant, tu as d'énormes lacunes en ninjutsu, sans parler du genjutsu…

-Le genjutsu ? Vous voulez dire que… ?

-Oui, tu es restée immobilisée par un genjutsu pendant près d'une heure sans même t'en rendre compte. En vrai combat, cela t'aurait coûté la vie. Dans certains domaines, tu as de loin le niveau d'un bon chuunin, mais même un genin aurait remarqué le piège. Par conséquent, je ne peux t'intégrer à aucune équipe. Malgré cela, tu as un très gros potentiel qu'il serait dommage de gâcher. Je te propose donc ceci : tu suivras une formation accélérée dans les domaines qui constituent tes faiblesses. Tu apprendras au contact de plusieurs ninjas qui excellent dans presque tous les domaines, mais spécifiquement dans celui de ta lacune. La formation sera longue et difficile. Cela te convient-il ?

-Oui, Hokage-sama.

-Parfait. Bien entendu, tes sensei garderont leurs missions comme priorité. Tu auras donc des périodes avec beaucoup de temps libres, que tu mettras à profit pour t'entraîner et améliorer tes techniques.

-Dans ce cas…

-Oui ?

-Pourrais-je avoir un travail ? J'aimerais me rendre utile et pouvoir payer mon loyer…

-Je vais y réfléchir. Sache cependant ceci : le niveau de ton apprentissage sera autrement plus élevé que celui de ce test et te fatiguera donc énormément. Pour prendre un exemple plus concret, les trois ninjas que tu viens d'affronter ne se sont battus qu'à un dixième de leurs capacités réelles. »

Tenten était abasourdie : comment était-ce possible d'être aussi fort ? Elle qui avait déjà eu du mal !

« - Si malgré cela, tu tiens toujours à faire partie des ninjas du Village de la Feuille, tu devras travailler sérieusement durant toute ta formation.

-Hai !

-Il y a une grande différence de niveau entre les genin et les chuunin… mais une plus grande encore entre les chuunin et les jounin. Les trois personnes qui sont derrière toi font partie de l'élite, il est normal que tu n'aies pas réussi à les battre. Bien, si tu n'as pas de questions, tu peux te retirer. Sois après-demain à 8h00 au même terrain d'entraînement que ce matin. »

Tenten salua et sortit du bureau. Tsunade discuta encore pendant une heure avec les trois AMBU de leur impression et leurs remarques concernant la jeune fille puis les libéra.

Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions quand elle entendit des petits coups contre la vitre dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit un aigle.

« - Toi ?! »

Que se passait-il ? Cet aigle était l'aigle le plus rapide du Kazekage et n'était envoyé qu'en cas d'urgence…

Elle ouvrit précipitamment la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'oiseau et prendre le rouleau qu'il portait sur son dos.

Dans le parc, Ino, Shino, Kiba et Akamaru, son chien, se promenaient. Ils venaient de prendre une bonne douche et de revêtir leurs habits civils après la longue discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec Tsunade.

« - Et bien, Ino… Depuis quand on arrive en retard ? Pour une mission d'AMBU en plus ! » demanda Kiba, moqueur.

« - Oh ! C'est bon ! Ça peut arriver, non ?

-Tu as eu du mal à maintenir ton illusion sur la fin tout à l'heure… » nota Shino.

« - Mal de tête. » grommela Ino.

« - Je vois ! C'est vrai ! Hier, c'était l'anniversaire de Shikamaru… Tu as dû boire plus que ce que je croyais pour galérer à maintenir un genjutsu d'un niveau aussi faible pendant aussi peu de temps ! T'as eu du mal à te lever aussi ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Quelque chose me turlupine… Tu n'as pas exactement la même odeur depuis ce matin… Depuis la douche, tu sens de nouveau la même odeur que d'habitude, mais avant, il y avait quelque chose de plus. Mais je n'arrive pas à dire ce que c'est… »

« _Foutu flair d'Inuzuka !_ » Elle aurait dû y penser, que Kiba percevrait l'odeur de Kakashi ! Heureusement qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier !

« - Oui… Euh… Bon ! Mon odeur ne regarde que moi !

-Pas tant qu'on fait équipe !

-Pfft ! Et sinon, votre mission, bien passée ?

-Comme d'hab' ! Un peu de repérage, on assassine la cible et le tour est joué ! » C'était du Kiba tout craché, ça, de parler d'une mission d'assassinat avec autant de désinvolture !

« _Quoi que Kakashi n'est pas mal dans le genre non plus !_ » se surprit à penser Ino.

« - Droite. » indiqua Shino.

Un AMBU sortit effectivement d'un buisson sur leur droite.

« - Mr Inuzuka ?

-Oui ?

-Hokage-sama vous demande immédiatement.

-Encore ?! On dirait qu'elle ne peut plus se passer de moi, ma parole ! Bon, à plus vous deux ! » Et il disparut ainsi qu'Akamaru avec l'AMBU.

Les deux autres continuèrent leur balade dans un silence confortable. Shino n'était pas bavard et même si Ino était un moulin à paroles, un peu de calme, ce n'était pas mal non plus. Au bout d'un moment, Shino prit la parole :

« - Tu sens Kakashi. » Ce n'était pas une question.

Ino fut tellement surprise qu'elle s'arrêta, bouche ouverte.

« - Comment je le sais alors que Kiba ne trouve pas ? Mes insectes ont reconnu les traces de son chakra sur toi. Ils arrivent à détecter le chakra en plus petite quantité qu'Akamaru… Tu en as sur tout ton corps… »

Ino rougit violemment : elle n'avait pas pensé que pendant l'amour, le corps dégageait du chakra qui, lui, ne partait pas à la douche.

« - N'en parle pas, s'il te plait, surtout pas à Kiba.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de dévoiler ta vie. Ce que tu fais pendant ton temps libre ne regarde que toi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres alors je ne te dirai que ça : réfléchis bien. »

Ino était sur les fesses : Shino ne parlait jamais, quel choc, cette tirade ! Elle sourit :

« - Merci de t'occuper de moi ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne souffrirai pas. Je ne sais même pas où ça va nous mener ni même si ça va durer. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose : c'est mon sensei, jamais il ne me ferait du mal ! »

Le cœur léger, ils reprirent leur promenade, profitant des rayons du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Temari sentit quelque chose de froid sur son front. Elle se trouvait dans le noir le plus total et sentait vaguement que le froid se répandait. Elle sombra à nouveau… Beaucoup plus tard, elle perçut un bruit sourd. Elle tenta de s'extraire de l'obscurité qui l'entourait mais n'y parvint pas et y replongea. Après une autre période indéterminée, elle perçut à nouveau le même bruit sourd et lointain mais ne parvenait toujours pas à l'identifier. Le froid avait disparut. Elle essaya de remuer, mais seul son pied s'agita faiblement. Le froid revint brusquement, la tirant un peu de l'obscurité. Le bruit sembla se rapprocher et se clarifier. Elle put vaguement distinguer le crépitement d'un feu et ce qui semblait être la voix de quelqu'un :

« - …fièvre baisse… bientôt… mieux… »

Elle avait du mal à rester consciente. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas plongée dans les ténèbres, mais simplement que ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle essaya de les ouvrir. Tout autour d'elle était flou, elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose.

« - Bonjour, bienvenue parmi les vivants, belle blonde ! » La voix était douce et chaleureuse.

Elle tourna la tête vers la source de ce son mais son mouvement fut interrompu par une douleur fulgurante qui lui traversa le ventre de part en part.

« - Arrête ! N'essaie pas de bouger, tu risques de rouvrir ta blessure. »

Elle le croyait sur parole. De plus, l'intensité de la douleur l'avait dissuadée d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« - Soif. » coassa-t-elle péniblement tant elle avait la gorge sèche.

« - Je m'en doutais. Tiens, bois. »

Elle sentit le liquide frais couler doucement dans sa bouche. Elle but avidement cette eau si attendue que lui donnait l'inconnu.

« - Merci. » murmura-t-elle après avoir étanché sa soif. « Où suis-je ?

-Dans une cabane à l'orée de la forêt, près de la frontière du pays de la pluie.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Quelqu'un qui ne te veux aucun mal. »

Il s'était penché vers elle pour qu'elle puisse le voir. C'était un jeune homme blond, mais difficile d'en dire plus car il avait le bas du visage masqué. Seuls ses yeux étaient visibles, mais dans la pénombre de la cabane, Temari ne put en voir la couleur.

« - Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

-De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

Temari réfléchit à voix haute :

« - D'une mission… J'étais en mission depuis quelques jours avec une équipe… Je me souviens d'une attaque alors qu'on était sur le retour mais aucun détail ne me revient… J'ai été blessée, je me souviens d'une grande douleur au flanc, mais j'étais seule, je ne sais pas où était le reste de mon équipe. Puis plus rien… J'ai dû m'évanouir à ce moment-là. Je me souviens juste avoir été surprise par l'absence de douleur quand j'ai percuté le sol. C'est vous qui m'avez trouvée ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça… Cela fait maintenant deux jours que tu es inconsciente. Ta blessure s'était infectée et tu as attrapé de la fièvre. Elle a commencé à baisser ce matin. Je te prie de m'excuser, mais j'ai eu besoin d'ôter tes habits pour nettoyer et bander ta plaie car elle était profonde. Maintenant, elle est saine mais commence à peine à cicatriser. Tu ne dois pas bouger sinon elle va se rouvrir et l'hémorragie reprendra. Tu as déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, je te déconseille donc de tenter l'expérience. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi, je ne serai jamais loin.

-Comment ?

-Comment quoi ?

-Comment je vous appelle ? Je ne connais pas votre nom !

-Naruto… Je m'appelle Naruto. » dit-il avant de sortir de la cabane.

« _Deux jours… et une blessure profonde au flanc… Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre que ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… Je ne sais même pas en quoi consistait ma mission ni pour qui je l'exécutais…_ » Sur ces interrogations, elle sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur.

Elle passa la journée du lendemain à dormir, se réveillant uniquement pour boire et pour grignoter ce que Naruto préparait, bien que n'ayant pas faim. Elle était épuisée, comme vidée de son énergie. Elle avait beau dormir, son état ne s'améliorait toujours pas. Dans ses rares moments d'éveil, elle mit cette fatigue sur le compte de la fièvre, qui s'était stabilisée mais qui ne semblait pas vouloir cesser.

Le matin du quatrième jour, elle se réveilla avec une faim de loup. Elle se sentait complètement reposée, même si sa blessure la faisait toujours souffrir. Naruto entra dans l'habitation :

« - Tiens ! Bonjour ! Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux ! Et tu n'as plus de fièvre… Comment te sens-tu ?

-En pleine forme et totalement affamée !

-C'est bon signe ! »

Il semblait sincèrement soulagé : cette fièvre qui perdurait et qui l'épuisait l'avait vraiment inquiété. Il aida la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur son lit, calant son dos avec des oreillers.

Temari détailla avec attention l'intérieur de la cabane : pas très spacieuse, elle était néanmoins confortable et accueillante. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, ravivé par Naruto pour faire chauffer l'eau du thé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre, ce qui expliquait le manque de clarté alors qu'il faisait jour. Naruto alla ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer plus de lumière maintenant que Temari était réveillée. Elle constata également que la pièce ne comprenait qu'un seul lit et qu'elle l'occupait et ce depuis quatre jour, privant le propriétaire des lieux de ce confort. Semblant remarquer son trouble, celui-ci déclara :

« - Ne t'en fais pas, j'aime bien dormir dehors. Et tu avais plus besoin de ce lit que moi ! » On pouvait deviner au ton de sa voix qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son masque. Alors qu'il disposait les affaires pour le petit déjeuner sur la table en bois, il continua la conversation :

« - Alors, tu te souviens de quelque chose de nouveau ?

-Non, malheureusement…

-Bon, commençons par quelque chose de simple alors… Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Un nom jaillit dans l'esprit de Temari :

« - Temari.

-C'est joli ! Ce n'est pas d'ici, d'où viens-tu ?

-Euh… je ne sais pas…

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça te reviendra, il ne faut pas forcer ! Quel âge as-tu ?

-Vingt et un ans… Je crois…

-Comme moi ! »

Temari fut surprise par sa réponse : il était très jeune pour vire ainsi en ermite.

« - L'eau est chaude… Ça te va du thé vert ? Je n'ai rien d'autre…

-Ça ira très bien, merci. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant que Temari mangeait. Il ne semblait pas avoir faim et se contentait de la regarder manger avec appétit. C'était surtout lui qui parlait puisque Temari ne se souvenait de presque rien et n'avait donc rien à raconter. Elle apprit qu'une rivière coulait à quelques centaines de mètres de là et que c'était là qu'il fallait aller puiser l'eau. C'était également un excellent coin de pêche, et la forêt toute proche offrait un vaste et abondant terrain de chasse. Le jeune homme lui expliqua aussi, sans entrer dans les détails toutefois, qu'il était ninja mais qu'il n'appartenait à aucun village caché.

Il avait une voix calme et posée et Temari s'en étonnait : il était rare de croiser un jeune homme de cet âge aussi calme.

« _Sauf mon frère._ » fit une petite voix dans sa tête. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit qu'elle avait un frère, mais ne s'en souvenait absolument pas.

Le reste de la journée se déroula ainsi dans le calme, Temari s'octroyant quelques siestes faute d'avoir mieux à faire, et Naruto ne rentrant dans la cabane que pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et lui préparer à manger.

* * *

« - Nous sommes suivis…

-Ce n'est rien, continuons. »

Gaara, Kankuro et Sakura couraient depuis plusieurs heures. Ils étaient partis de Suna directement après avoir réglé le problème de l'organisation de l'examen de medic-nin et de l'éventuelle succession à Gaara en cas de problème. Une heure plus tard, Kankuro s'écria :

« - Il se rapproche.

-Arrêtons-nous pour le saluer et en profiter pour faire une pause. » répondit Gaara.

Cinq minutes après, Sakura se redressa :

« - Kiba ?! »

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, Kiba atterrit devant elle, sur le dos d'Akamaru.

« - Salut tout le monde !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis en mission. » répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« - Hein ? »

Kiba se tourna alors vers Gaara :

« - Kazekage-sama… » salua-t-il respectueusement.

« - Merci d'être venu aussi vite.

-Mouais… On peut dire que vous n'êtes pas faciles à rattraper quand vous courez à cette vitesse !

-Comment ça, « à rattraper » ?

-Kankuro, calme-toi ! J'ai fais appel à lui pour nous aider. Avant de partir, j'ai envoyé un mot à Tsunade-sama lui expliquant la situation dans les grandes lignes et je lui ai demandé son aide pour nous aider puisque nous sommes alliés.

-Et elle vous a envoyé son meilleur pisteur : moi !

-Il me semblait que tu pouvais localiser Temari ! »

Kiba tiqua mais n'en laissa rien paraître. « _Depuis quand Sakura tutoie-t-elle le Kazekage ? C'est quoi ce délire ?_ »

Kiba ne faisait pas partie du cercle très fermé de personnes à être au courant de la relation qui existait entre la jeune fille et le ninja le plus puissant de Suna. Plus précisément, ce club très select comprenait uniquement Ino, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kankuro et Temari.

« - Je peux la localiser, mais pas précisément. De plus, l'action du sceau ne dure que trois jours, or Iwa est à minimum une journée et demi de Suna, pour autant qu'on garde le même rythme. Cela fait déjà douze heures qu'il a été activé. Régler les affaires de Suna avant de partir était indispensable, mais ça nous a beaucoup retardés. Il ne nous reste que soixante heures pour la trouver si l'on se base uniquement sur le sceau. Sachant que nous ne sommes même pas à la moitié du chemin, nous risquons d'arriver trop juste pour que le sceau ne nous guide jusqu'à elle, d'autant que sa précision diminue d'heure en heure. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à Kiba, qui nous permettra d'accélérer considérablement les recherches à partir de l'endroit où a été activé le sceau. »

Kiba était impressionné : il savait que le Kazekage était jeune, mais il ne s'était pas attendu, quelques minutes auparavant, à rencontrer quelqu'un de son âge. Cette observation l'avait laissé dubitatif quant aux capacités de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune à diriger un village caché. Cette explication de la part du jeune homme l'avait cloué sur place : il émanait de Gaara une autorité, une force et une volonté telles qu'il comprenait maintenant parfaitement le choix du Conseil de Suna. Gaara _était_ Kazekage, cela coulait de source.

Sakura posa alors une question qui ramena Kiba à la situation actuelle :

« - Comment ça, « la précision diminue d'heure en heure » ?

-Le sceau prend une partie de la force vitale de l'utilisateur, ça, on te l'a expliqué. » expliqua Kankuro, « Mais il s'agit que quelque chose d'étranger au corps… Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vois… C'est comme une maladie, ou plutôt un virus ou un poison : le corps lutte contre le sceau pour l'éliminer car il est dangereux, et donc sa puissance diminue au fur et à mesure. Mais vu que le corps est déjà affaibli par l'activation qui pompe de la force vitale et par le manque de chakra, il ne parvient pas à l'éliminer directement, d'où le délai de trois jours. Mais… Un sceau aussi puissant ne s'élimine pas aussi facilement !

-Tu as tout compris : ce qui risque de tuer Temari, c'est la fièvre provoquée par la lutte entre le corps et le sceau… » termina sombrement Kankuro.

« - Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous !

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as entendu comme moi, Kiba : on n'a plus beaucoup de temps ! En route !

-Mais on vient de s'arrêter !

-Pour que tu nous rattrapes ! Maintenant que c'est fait, on repart ! »

Après un soupire de Kiba, les quatre ninjas reprirent leur course.

Gaara jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura, qui était à sa hauteur, et eut un sourire discret. Même si les deux filles ne s'étaient jamais entendues, Sakura donnait tout ce qu'elle avait pour retrouver Temari et ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

Après encore un jour et une nuit complète de course effrénée ponctuée de rares pauses, le groupe arriva à proximité du maquis où l'équipe de Temari avait planté son campement l'avant-veille. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix : du bosquet, il ne restait plus que quelques arbres encore debout. On aurait dit qu'un cataclysme avait eu lieu : les arbres gisaient à terre, déracinés ou tranchés. Le sol était brûlé sur de vastes parcelles. L'affrontement avait dû être violent. Ils avancèrent un peu plus quand Kiba écarquilla les yeux et se dirigea vers un amas de troncs qui avaient été réduits en allumettes.

« - Ici ! »

Les trois autres se rapprochèrent et découvrirent une large flaque de sang séché. Sakura, en sa qualité de medic-nin, l'observa attentivement :

« - C'est une énorme quantité, la blessure est profonde et un organe a sûrement été endommagé. À la quantité, je dirais que c'est une plaie au ventre, probablement occasionnée par l'attaque qui a détruit ces arbres… Un Fuiton ou un Suiton… Non, pas un Suiton, le sang n'est pas dilué. La personne qui s'est fait ça n'a pas pu aller bien loin : la blessure semble mortelle… »

Son regard ainsi que celui des deux frères se tournèrent vers Kiba, qui répondit à leur question muette :

« - Si… C'est bien elle qui a encaissé le coup… Mais elle n'en est pas morte, du moins, pas directement : il y a des traces de sang qui vont vers la droite. Elle a dû continuer à se battre encore un peu avant de s'effondrer plus loin, il y a une flaque plus petite mais plus importante que les traces là-bas. Mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond : à part celle de Temari, il n'y a aucune odeur ici…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire que je ne sens l'odeur d'aucun adversaire ! Ou plutôt qu'il n'a pas d'odeur… »

Les trois autres ne comprenaient plus : comment cela était-il possible ?

Ce fut Sakura qui se ressaisit la première. Elle se dirigea vers les quelques arbres encore debout. Là aussi, il y avait eu un combat, mais pas de la même violence : une dizaine d'arbres était étendue au sol, comme si l'on avait voulu dégager la vue. Quelques autres étaient, eux, aussi amochés que ceux qu'ils venaient de voir. Dans la partie découverte du terrain gisaient les corps des trois chuunin. Sakura se précipita sur eux : ils étaient inconscients.

« _C'est un miracle que personne ne les ait achevés alors qu'ils sont évanouis !_ »

Elle soigna rapidement leurs blessures les plus importantes et fit couler de l'eau entre leurs lèvres : s'ils étaient dans cet état depuis plusieurs jours, la déshydratation était un problème à ne pas oublier. Pendant ce temps, les garçons s'installèrent dans l'ancien campement des blessés.

Sakura s'occupait de la jeune fille, qui revint peu à peu à elle :

« - Où suis-je ?

-Sur un champ de bataille. Le combat est terminé. Tu as été blessée et je viens de te soigner. Je m'appelle Sakura, je suis du village de Konoha.

-Merci… Euh, Meïko, enchantée… Ah ! Hiro ! Alakao ! Temari-sensei ! Où sont-ils ?

-Chut ! Calme-toi ! Ils sont là. Tu sais te lever ?

-Euh… Oui…

-Bien, dans ce cas, va te reposer dans la tente pendant que je m'occupe de tes équipiers…

-D'accord. »

La chuunin se leva et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers le campement.

« - Kazekage-sama ?! Kankuro-sensei ?!

-Comment vas-tu, Meïko ?

-Euh… Retournée… J'ai mal de tête et je n'ai presque plus de chakra.

-C'est normal. Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui.

-Bonne nouvelle ! Quand tes équipiers auront repris connaissance, vous nous raconterez tout ce dont vous vous souvenez. En attendant, allonge-toi et repose-toi. »

Gaara n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. À dire vrai, il n'avait même pas écouté la conversation. Il était en train de retourner leurs maigres indices dans tous les sens dans sa tête. Ses coudes étaient appuyés sur ses genoux et son menton reposait sur ses mains croisées. Son visage était impassible, figé comme un masque, le regard fixe. De l'avis de Meïko, il était terrifiant ainsi posté.

Kiba était vite ressorti de la tente pour récolter un maximum d'indices et surtout pour détecter une quelconque odeur qui aurait pu les mettre sur la piste de l'assaillant.

Sakura s'occupait maintenant de Hiro. Son corps était couvert de multiples coupures mais aucune n'était très importante. Etonnamment, son chakra était totalement régénéré et il reprit conscience très rapidement. Sakura l'envoya rejoindre sa coéquipière sous la tente alors qu'elle se penchait sur le cas d'Alakao.

Le temps se gâtait et très vite, une pluie fine se mit à tomber. Elle porta le chuunin encore inconscient à l'abri et fut rejointe quelques instants plus tard par un Kiba irrité :

« - Foutue pluie ! Toutes les odeurs vont disparaître !

-C'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle ce pays le pays de la pluie ! » répondit judicieusement Kankuro. Il se tourna vers Sakura et lui demanda : « Comment va Alakao ?

-Extérieurement, il est indemne. Mais il a subi de sévères dommages intérieurs. Ce ne sera pas un problème de le soigner, seulement, ça prendra plus de temps. » répondit-elle sans relâcher sa concentration.

« _Quelque chose cloche… Il n'a aucune blessure externe, comme s'il n'avait pas participé aux combats. Mais intérieurement, son corps est ravagé. Ce ne sont même pas des blessures locales comme avec le poing du Hakke des Hyûga, tout son corps est endommagé. On dirait qu'il a été rongé de l'intérieur par quelque chose… Que s'est-il passé ?_ »

Une heure plus tard, le troisième chuunin revint à lui. Meïko et Hiro se jetèrent sur lui et le serrèrent dans leurs bras, trop heureux qu'il aille bien pour se retenir.

« - Ouch ! Les gars, j'étouffe !

-Désolée !

-Tu nous as fait une sacrée trouille, tu sais ? Qu'est-ce que t'as eu ? »

Sakura lui tendit une gourde d'eau, qu'il vida d'un seul trait.

« - Merci !

-De rien. Bon, maintenant, racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Ce fut Meïko qui prit la parole, avec toute l'attention des jounin et de Gaara.

« - On revenait vers Suna après avoir accompli notre mission. On a monté le camp ici car on était camouflé et à proximité d'un ruisseau. On avait couru toute la nuit alors Temari-sempai avait décidé qu'on resterait toute la journée ici pour se reposer. En début d'après midi, chacun s'occupait comme il voulait devant la tente. Hiro et Alakao affûtaient leurs armes, je nettoyais mon sac car il y avait du sang dessus et Temari-sensei lisait un rouleau. Tout à coup, tout est devenu calme. Enfin, trop calme, je veux dire. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit d'animaux et même le vent semblait s'être figé. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout de suite, mais quand je m'en suis aperçue, j'ai vu que le capitaine était déjà sur ses gardes et en position de défense. C'est à ce moment-là que les garçons ont aussi remarqué et se sont mis en position. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'on ne sentait aucune présence, on se sentait juste… comment dire… oppressé. Il y a eu plusieurs craquements, mais jamais dans la même direction. Puis une silhouette est sortie de derrière un arbre, devant nous. Elle était grande et portait une longue cape noire dont le capuchon lui cachait aussi le visage. La personne nous a souhaité le bonjour. On a su à sa voix que c'était un homme, elle était grave et avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. C'était très bizarre comme sensation. Il semblait connaître Temari-sempai.

-Quoi ?

-Il connaissait son nom et disait que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Le capitaine était terrifiée, depuis son apparition, elle n'avait pas bougé. Ce n'est que quand il a parlé de nous qu'elle a réagi. Elle a crié qu'il ne devait pas nous mêler à ses affaires, quelles qu'elles soient. On aurait dit qu'elle se souvenait de quelque chose d'effrayant. Il lui a répondu que ce n'était pas très aimable de ne pas nous présenter et qu'il le ferait lui-même. Et là… » Elle s'arrêta dans son récit, les yeux écarquillés par la peur de ce souvenir.

« - Que s'est-il passé, Meïko ? » lui demanda d'une voix douce Sakura.

Hiro prit la main de Meïko pour l'encourager à continuer son histoire.

« - Il… Il m'a décrite…

-« Décrite », physiquement ?

-Non, il m'a décrite, moi ! Il a donné mon âge, mon affinité en ajoutant que c'était très intéressant, qu'il ignorait que des spécialistes Suiton se trouvaient à Suna et ça devait sûrement être le cas parce que l'un de mes deux parents n'était pas originaire du pays du vent. Tout ce qu'il a dit était vrai, j'étais terrorisée ! Ensuite, il s'est tourné vers Hiro et il a fait pareil : son âge, son affinité, ses armes, sa quantité de chakra et sa capacité à le renouveler ! Enfin, il s'est tourné vers Alakao. Il l'a aussi décrit précisément : son âge de nouveau, son absence d'affinité mais il a énoncé toutes les caractéristiques de son dôjutsu. »

Les jounin étaient atterrés : il n'était pas difficile de ressentir le chakra d'autrui et avec un peu d'entrainement, parvenir à en deviner approximativement la quantité, mais décrire quelqu'un aussi précisément que cela relevait quasiment de l'impossible. Ce type devait être très puissant. Mais à quel point ?

« - Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Il a demandé à discuter avec Temari-sensei.

-Pardon ?!

-Nous non plus, on ne s'y attendait pas, on pensait avoir mal entendu. Et elle aussi : elle l'a fait répéter. Mais on avait bien entendu, il voulait discuter avec elle. Elle lui a fait comprendre qu'il pouvait toujours courir et il a décidé d'employer la manière forte. Temari-sempai a lancé une attaque pour décapiter quelques arbres pour élargir notre visibilité. Hiro et moi sommes alors passés à l'attaque mais il n'a fait qu'esquiver. Après une dizaines d'attaques, Alakao a enclenché son don héréditaire. Ce type sembla apprécier car il lui a proposé un marché.

-Un marché ? Quelle sorte de marché ?

-Il voulait voir jusqu'à quel point Alakao supporterait son chakra…

-Attends deux secondes, je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi ce don ? » demanda Kiba.

Alakao lui répondit :

« - Ma pupille me permet d'obtenir la moitié du chakra de mon adversaire en plus du mien. Par là, j'obtiens aussi momentanément l'affinité inverse de la sienne et j'en maîtrise les plus puissantes attaques. Bien évidemment, il y a une limite à la quantité de chakra que je peux emmagasiner, mais peu de personnes de ma famille la connaissent car nos corps peuvent supporter une grande quantité et il est très rare d'être surpassé… »

Kiba siffla :

« - Pfiouu ! Plutôt impressionnant comme technique héréditaire ! Jusqu'où sais-tu aller ?

-Je sais contenir sans efforts la moitié des chakras de Temari-sempai et de Kankuro-sensei en même temps.

-Et bien ! C'est déjà une belle quantité !

-Kiba, on s'éloigne du sujet ! Meïko, en quoi consistait ce marché ?

-Il arrêtait d'esquiver et nous combattait sérieusement. En échange, Alakao ne devait pas se battre et absorber la moitié de son chakra, qu'il augmenterait de cinq pourcents toutes les minutes…

-Et vous avez accepté ?

-Oui, avec les attaques qu'Alakao maîtriserait une fois qu'il aurait absorbé assez de chakra, on aurait une chance de gagner. Il était de type Fuiton et Katon et comme, en plus, je suis de type Suiton, ça nous faisait une chance de plus. Mais… On l'avait sous-estimé…

-À quel point ?

-Après cinq minutes de combat, Hiro et moi étions déjà épuisés et blessés. À la sixième minute, Alakao suait à grosses gouttes. Nous ne l'avions jamais vu comme ça, on était très inquiet. Le type a alors décidé de s'en tenir là et a félicité Alakao d'être allé aussi loin…

-« Aussi loin » ?! Mais le combat n'a duré que six minutes, c'est-à-dire…

-Oui, quinze pourcents… Nous aussi, on a cru qu'il plaisantait, qu'il se moquait de nous en disant qu'il s'arrêtait alors qu'il n'en n'était qu'à quinze petits pourcents… Il nous a alors expliqué combien représentaient ces quinze pourcents…

-Combien ?

-Il a dit que quinze pourcents de sa puissance équivalaient à… » Meïko ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase.

« - À quoi ? » s'impatienta Sakura.

« - À la moitié de la puissance du Kazekage. » fit sombrement Alakao.

« - La moitié… du Kazekage ?

-Impossible ! » fit Sakura dans un souffle.

« _Qui est ce type ? La moitié du chakra de Gaara, quinze pourcents ?! Gaara possède la puissance de Bi, il est quasiment imbattable ! Son chakra est considéré comme illimité tellement la quantité en est énorme ! Et ce type est plus de trois fois plus puissant ?! Kami-sama !_ » Sakura n'en revenait pas et était effrayée à l'idée d'une telle puissance.

« - La moitié de ton chakra ! Gaara, ce type est dangereux ! » fit Kankuro, la mine sévère.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ça ?

-Plus rien…

-Comment ça, « plus rien » ?

-Le trou noir, il nous a assommés, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Après cette révélation, le seul souvenir que j'ai, c'est vous… Entre les deux, je ne sais pas vous aider. »

Après un moment de silence, Kankuro déclara :

« - Bon, nous devons discuter. Sortons, il ne pleut plus. Pendant ce temps, reposez-vous. » ajouta-t-il à l'intention des chuunin.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut Salut!

oui, je sais, je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre la semaine passée (avec la rentrée, ça a été assez chamboulé) et j'en suis désolée!

je vous prie de m'excuser...!

sinon, j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours (pour ma part, j'aime toujours autant l'écrire)

merci de la lire!

à plus!

celohei

;)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Tenten était nerveuse : elle allait rencontrer son premier professeur. Elle était arrivée une demi-heure à l'avance, pour être sûre de ne pas être en retard. Elle marchait en cercles devant l'entrée du terrain d'entrainement n°10, incapable de tenir en place.

« _Calme-toi ! Il faut que je me calme ! Mais si je n'arrivais à rien ? Si j'étais nulle ? Non, stop ! Du calme ! L'Hokage a dit que j'étais douée, tout va bien se passer. Cinq minutes, plus que cinq minutes…_ »

Quelques secondes avant 8h00, une silhouette apparut devant elle, la faisant sursauter.

« - Tu es Tenten ?

-Ou… Oui !

-C'est bien, tu es à l'heure, c'est très important pour un ninja ! »

C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était plutôt grand et avait de longs cheveux bruns, noués en une queue lâche, qui contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. Son visage était fermé et n'exprimait aucun émotion mais sa voix, bien que sévère, était douce. Tenten fut déroutée par ses yeux : ils étaient blancs, tous blancs, sans pupille ! Le jeune homme était très beau, sans aucun doute, mais c'était une beauté étrange, froide et fascinante.

« - Je m'appelle Neji Hyûga et je serai ton premier professeur. »

Tenten reprit confiance, elle était là pour apprendre, pas pour avoir peur !

« - Hai !

-Tant que j'y pense, Tsunade-sama me fait te dire d'aller à l'Académie après ton entrainement.

-Ah ? Euh… D'accord.

-Bien, commençons. Tu es plutôt douée en taijutsu il parait… Voyons ça… » Et l'échange commença.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Tenten était essoufflée, les coups étaient beaucoup plus rapides que la veille et elle en avait encaissés quelques uns.

« - Effectivement, tu ne te débrouilles pas mal. Mais je vais plutôt laisser cette partie de ta formation à un collègue qui pourra mieux t'aider à développer ce potentiel.

-Ah ? Et qu'allons-nous faire, alors ?

-Nous allons travailler ta capacité à ressentir le chakra et à le malaxer. C'est la base même de l'art ninja. Le chakra te permet d'utiliser du ninjutsu, du genjutsu mais également du taijutsu. »

Neji lui apprit alors à ressentir et à malaxer correctement son chakra. Au début, Tenten devait réussir de simples exercices, comme grimper à un arbre sans les mains ou marcher sur l'eau. Mais plus le temps passait, plus la difficulté augmentait. Elle devait retrouver Neji, qui se cachait, rien qu'en ressentant son chakra. Elle mit plus d'une heure à y parvenir plus ou moins rapidement.

« - Trouvé !

-Bien. Faisons une pause, il est temps d'aller manger. Cette après-midi, on passe à un niveau supérieur, il te faut reprendre des forces. »

Ils allèrent donc manger à Ichiraku, le meilleur restaurant de ramen du village. Là-bas, ils rencontrèrent Shikamaru, avec qui ils discutèrent. Enfin, surtout lui et Tenten puisque Neji n'était pas un grand bavard. Shikamaru demanda à assister à l'entrainement de Tenten : il était en congé et n'avait rien à faire. Les trois jeunes adultes reprirent le chemin du terrain d'entrainement n°10 après avoir fini leur bol.

« - Puisque tu excelles avec des armes de jet, nous allons mettre à profit ta maîtrise du chakra pour améliorer ta précision. »

Tenten était attentive, elle aimait la façon dont Neji lui enseignait les choses.

« - Regarde attentivement. Shika ?

-Hm ?

-Puisque tu es là, rends-toi utile !

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Une petite démonstration… »

Shikamaru se leva et s'approcha, mais resta hors de portée de Neji. Il fronça les sourcils :

« - Tu te moques de moi ?! Je tiens à mes organes !

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt à frapper fort et à te blesser…

-Me voilà soulagé ! » ironisa-t-il.

« - C'est juste pour lui montrer, allez, tends-moi ton bras.

-Pfft ! Galère ! » soupira Shikamaru en obtempérant.

Neji toucha alors l'épaule de Shikamaru avec son indexe et son majeur tendus. Le bras retomba le long de son corps, paralysé. Shikamaru grimaça : ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable que de subir une attaque de Neji, même minime.

« - As-tu compris ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Vous avez paralysé le bras de Shikamaru.

-Comment ? »

Tenten réfléchit en faisant appel à ses connaissances. Après un bref instant de réflexion, elle répondit :

« - Vous lui avez bloqué un tenketsu en lui envoyant une décharge de chakra.

-Exactement. »

Shikamaru la dévisagea un moment. Cette fille était intelligente, suivre sa formation pourrait se révéler très intéressant.

« - J'ai envoyé du chakra dans son corps. Le faire serait pour toi impossible car c'est une spécialité de mon clan. Cependant, ce que je voulais te montrer et qui t'est utile dans cette technique, c'est la façon dont le chakra sort de mon corps. Il faut expulser du chakra par le bout des doigts. Pour être franc, l'utilisation que tu pourrais avoir de cette capacité à expulser le chakra n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec ma technique. Cela se rapprochera plus de la manière dont un ninja marionnettiste utilise ses pantins : tu créeras des fils de chakra reliant le bout de tes doigts à tes armes. Cela te permettra de contrôler leur mouvement et de leur faire changer de trajectoire. »

Shikamaru sourit : d'après ce qu'Ino lui avait raconté la veille, Tenten avait le niveau d'un excellent chuunin dans le domaine des armes. Si elle arrivait à maîtriser son chakra à la manière des marionnettistes, elle deviendrait redoutable.

« - Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Pour commencer, sache qu'expulser son chakra de son corps est quelque chose de très difficile et que tous les ninjas n'y arrivent pas. C'est même quelque chose que très peu parviennent à réaliser. Nous allons donc commencer par voir si tu en es capable. Ensuite, si c'est le cas, développer cette technique pour l'accorder à tes armes sera notre objectif. Dans un premier lieu donc, tu dois arriver à expulser ton chakra, et plus précisément de tes doigts. »

Neji expliqua à Tenten comment faire. C'était l'une des phases les plus compliquées de sa formation avec Neji. Tenten était une bonne élève : motivée, elle apprenait vite et bien. Elle promettait de devenir une excellente maîtresse d'armes.

En fin d'après-midi, Neji mit fin à l'entrainement. Tenten n'était pas arrivée à faire sortir la moindre goutte de chakra de son corps. Mais son professeur ne s'en inquiétait nullement : c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement compliqué, et obtenir un résultat avant plusieurs jours serait plus qu'étonnant. Après lui avoir fixé rendez-vous le surlendemain au même endroit et à la même heure, il disparut.

Shikamaru accompagna la jeune fille à l'Académie Ninja avant de s'éclipser à son tour. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir. Elle entendit une voix provenant d'une classe. Elle s'en approcha :

« - Euh… Excusez-moi ?

-Oui ?

-On m'a dit de venir après mon entrainement, mais sans me préciser pourquoi…

-Tu dois être Tenten dans ce cas.

-Oui…

-Je suis Iruka, j'enseigne dans cette académie. Tsunade-sama m'a dit que tu cherchais du travail.

-Effectivement.

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin d'un assistant. Ça te dirait de devenir professeur à mi-temps ?

-Bien sûr !

-Parfait ! » puis il se tourna vers les élèves : « Les enfants, je vous présente Tenten. Elle sera votre professeur de taijutsu et vous entrainera au lancer d'armes. »

Les apprentis ninjas semblèrent ravis de cette nouvelle, surtout les filles : enfin une kunoichi comme professeur !

« - La classe est finie, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. »

Des cris de joie accueillirent la phrase d'Iruka alors qu'il proposait à Tenten de rester encore un peu pour lui expliquer dans les grandes lignes en quoi consisterait son travail. Elle rentra chez elle, exténuée, deux heures plus tard et s'affala sur son divan, où elle s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

Tsunade jura. Elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque et ses recherches venaient enfin d'aboutir à quelque chose.

« _Merde ! C'est mauvais ! Pourvu que je me sois trompée quelque part…_ » Mais elle n'en était pas plus convaincue que ça.

Shizune, son assistante, interrompit ses pensées en faisant irruption dans la pièce :

« - Tsunade-sama ! Trois chuunin de Suna demandent à vous parler. Ils disent qu'ils viennent d'Iwa. »

Tsunade redressa vivement la tête et se précipita vers son bureau.

* * *

Meïko, Alakao et Hiro finirent leur récit. Tsunade les remercia et les congédia. La situation était encore plus mauvaise que ce qu'elle croyait. Elle fit appeler Kakashi, Néji et Shikamaru immédiatement. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient tous les trois devant elle.

« - Ce que je vais vous dire est d'une importance capitale et ne doit en aucun cas être ébruité… »

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent d'un imperceptible hochement de tête.

« - Il y a peu, une équipe d'AMBU m'a rapporté un fait en apparence anodin mais qu'ils estimaient très important… »

Néji et Shikamaru frémirent : il s'agissait de ce qu'ils avaient entendu lors de leur dernière mission avec Sakura, la veille de son départ pour Suna.

Tsunade reprit :

« - J'ai effectué des recherches à ce propos et ce que j'ai découvert est en effet d'une importance capitale. Il semblerait que l'un des Frères se soit éveillé…

-Vous voulez dire… l'un des Frères Démons ?

-Oui, Kakashi, ces Frères-là. »

La sentence venait de tomber. Les Frères Démons… Beaucoup pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende. Malheureusement, l'histoire des Frères Maudits était tout sauf un mythe. Les deux Frères Démons, les Frères Maudits, Kyuubi et Yokaï, les deux démons les plus puissants que le monde ait portés. Des deux, c'était Kyuubi le plus puissant, mais Yokaï compensait cet écart par sa cruauté, bien que le premier ne soit pas en reste non plus.

Shikamaru prit la parole :

« - Quel est le rapport avec nous, Hokage-sama ? »

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et redoutait la réponse à cette question.

« - Il y a trois jours, j'ai reçu un message de Suna m'annonçant que Temari, la sœur du Kazekage, ce que vous savez, avait rencontré un problème en rentrant d'une mission à Iwa. Le Kazekage, ainsi que son frère Kankuro et Sakura, qui était sur place, sont partis à sa recherche. Je leur ai envoyé Kiba pour les aider.

-Excusez-moi, » l'interrompit Néji, « mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que nous venons faire là-dedans…

-J'y arrive… Ce matin, trois chuunin de Suna sont arrivés. Ce sont les trois chuunin dont Temari avait la charge pour cette mission à Iwa, mission réussie sans accroc. C'est sur le chemin du retour qu'ils ont rencontré des difficultés. Gaara a trouvé ces trois chuunin inconscients et les a envoyés ici afin de nous mettre au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et c'est là que vous intervenez : votre mission sera de retrouver l'équipe de Sakura et de leur venir en aide afin de récupérer Temari. C'est une mission de rang S, votre adversaire sera très puissant…

-Puissant à quel point ? » demanda, suspicieux, Kakashi.

« - L'homme qui les a attaqué est plus de trois fois plus puissant que le Kazekage.

-Comment ?! Mais le Kazekage possède Ichibi, le Démon à une queue, son chakra est immense !

-Oui, c'est ce qui m'amène à penser que…

-… que cette personne est l'un des Deux Frères… Galère ! » termina sombrement Shikamaru qui avait déjà compris depuis qu'elle avait parlé de « difficultés ».

La tension dans le bureau de la Godaime Hokage devint écrasante. Les trois ninjas réfléchissaient intensément : si Temari avait dû combattre ce type, il était peu probable qu'elle s'en soit sortie.

Ils s'inquiétaient aussi tous les trois pour leur équipière : si ce type était bien l'un des Frères, ils ne seraient pas trop de sept junin pour cette mission. Gaara, Sakura, Kankuro, Kiba, Kakashi, Néji et Shikamaru… Ils étaient tous de puissants ninjas… Mais que vaudrait cette équipe face à un Démon ?

Tsunade coupa court à leurs réflexions :

« - Le but principal de votre mission est de récupérer la sœur de Gaara. Cependant, vous devrez récolter un maximum d'informations sur cette personne et, si possible, découvrir de quel Frère il s'agit. »

Les junin étaient sombres, la dernière parole de la chef du village résonnait dans leur tête.

_De quel Frère il s'agit…_

« - Vous partez dans une heure. » termina-t-elle avant de les congédier en leur donnant le rouleau contenant les consignes précises de leur mission ainsi que toutes les informations nécessaires.


	8. Chapter 8

Voila, un chapitre assez court mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot (néanmoins, je vous promets que le prochain sera plus long!!)

Pour rappel: Tsunade vient d'envoyer Kakashi, Néji et Shikamaru en mission de renfort pour sauver Temari...

Bonne lecture!!

;)

* * *

_« - Vous partez dans une heure. » termina-t-elle avant de les congédier en leur donnant le rouleau contenant les consignes précises de leur mission ainsi que toutes les informations nécessaires._

**Chapitre 8**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'ils couraient pour rallier au plus vite l'équipe du Kazekage, Kakashi demanda :

« - Que savez-vous sur les Frères Démons ? »

Ce fut Néji qui prit la parole :

« - Il y a très longtemps qu'ils existent, ce sont les deux démons les plus puissants que le monde ait connus…

-L'un maîtrise le feu et le vent et l'autre, le feu et l'électricité. Mais à part cela, nous ne connaissons pas grand-chose… » conclut Shikamaru.

Kakashi entreprit alors de lire à ses coéquipiers plus jeunes le parchemin qu'avait donné Tsunade. Ce parchemin relatait l'histoire des deux démons.

« - Il y a très longtemps, quand le monde était encore peuplé de créatures aujourd'hui oubliées, deux êtres étaient plus grands et plus puissants que tous les autres. Plus beaux, plus majestueux, ils étaient la quintessence-même de la vie, ce qu'il y a de plus pur. Ils étaient aimés et respectés de toutes les autres créatures et même la Nature se surprit à tout faire pour leur plaire. Pour leur plaisir, Dame Nature créa les plus belles fleurs, les plus belles vallées, les plus hautes montagnes afin que le monde soit digne de les accueillir, eux et les créatures qu'ils amenèrent à leur suite. Nul ne savait d'où ils venaient. Les deux Rois, puisqu'ils étaient ainsi considérés, étaient bons, justes et aimants. Mais ils se sentaient tous deux seuls et tristes. Ils ne se connaissaient pas car ils habitaient chacun d'un côté du monde. Au fil du temps, ils voulurent aller explorer ce qu'il y avait au-delà de ce qu'ils connaissaient. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rencontrèrent. Il n'y eut aucun combat, aucun affrontement. C'était une ère de paix, le sens-même du mot « combat » ou tout autre s'en approchant était alors inconnu. À eux deux, leur connaissance du monde était complète. Très vite, ils devinrent inséparables et ne désirèrent ne faire plus qu'un. Se sentant délaissée, la Nature devint plus sauvage et créa de nouvelles espèces, dont les Hommes. Parmi eux, il y en avait qui étaient issus de son amertume, des êtres malveillants, jaloux des Anciennes Créatures, celles qui avaient vu le jour avant la Rencontre des Deux, et dont la beauté, la puissance et la grâce étaient de loin supérieures à celles des nouvelles espèces. Ces hommes s'allièrent et les brisèrent alors une à une pour les plier à leur volonté. Les Deux ne s'en rendirent pas compte car tout leur être était tourné vers l'autre. Un jour vint alors, un jour qui allait bouleverser à jamais le monde. De cette journée découlèrent tous les évènements qui ont fait que notre monde est tel que nous le connaissons. Ce jour-là, les Deux Grands ne firent plus qu'un, se liant pour l'éternité, leurs âmes n'en formant plus qu'une. De leur union naquit un ange dans une gerbe de feu. Par leur amour, ils venaient de créer un être d'une pureté telle qu'elle en éclipsa le soleil. L'union de leur âme avait en fait donné naissance à une énergie si puissante que des flammes s'étaient créées. C'est à ce moment-là qu'est né l'élément du feu, que nous, ninjas, appelons Katon. Un fragment de leur âme maintenant unique avait alors prit la forme d'une créature dont personne n'a pu distinguer l'apparence. Cet être si pur était de l'énergie à l'état brut et immaculée, du Chakra. »

Kakashi fit une pause dans son récit. Néji et Shikamaru semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées, mais il savait qu'ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Après un long moment et de nombreux kilomètres plus loin, Néji demanda au ninja copieur la suite de l'histoire.

« - Certains humains avaient assisté à l'union des Deux. Et au moment de la naissance du Chakra, ils attaquèrent. Ils étaient nombreux et les deux Seigneurs ne purent pas réagir, encore trop absorbés par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils ne virent pas à temps la nuée d'hommes foncer sur eux. L'un d'eux décocha une flèche qui vint se ficher au cœur-même du Chakra. L'énergie explosa alors, arrachant à chacun des Deux Grands une partie de leur âme unique. Sous le coup, les deux âmes se séparèrent, brisant les derniers liens qui maintenaient le Chakra en un tout. Ce qu'il se passa alors fut terrible. Le Chakra se brisa en des milliers de fragments qui se répandirent aux quatre coins du monde. Le choc provoqué par la perte du fruit de leur union et donc d'une partie de leur âme fit perdre la raison aux Deux Grands. C'est alors qu'ils se changèrent en démons et qu'ils détruisirent tout autour d'eux. L'un était devenu un immense renard à neuf queues, appelé Kyuubi. Ses cris de désespoir étaient si puissants que la terre s'arrachait. C'est de ses cris que naquit le Futon. Il était le plus puissant des deux. Mais le second était devenu le plus cruel, il ne laissa aucun survivant, si bien qu'on ne sait presque rien sur lui. Il fut donc appelé Yokaï, faute de trouver un nom plus approprié. Ses larmes de colère étaient si dévastatrices qu'elles devinrent de l'électricité, créant ainsi le Raiton. De nombreux territoires furent ravagés par leur feu, leur vent et leur foudre. Pour se protéger, Dame Nature créa le Suiton et le Doton. Face à ce cataclysme, cinq humains se dressèrent. Ils ne faisaient pas partie du groupe qui avait attaqué les Deux Seigneurs. Ils étaient des hommes bons, et avec l'aide des Anciennes Créatures qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver des vils humains, ils parvinrent après une longue lutte à fatiguer les démons et à les sceller, permettant à la Nature de les endormir. Pour remercier ces cinq hommes, Elle leur accorda à chacun un élément, puisant dans les blessures de la terre pour le Katon, le Fuiton et le Raiton, qui étaient les créations des Démons. C'est ainsi qu'apparurent les ninjas : des êtres capables de maîtriser les éléments.

-Mais, nous ne maîtrisons pas les éléments ! Enfin, pas dans ce sens-là… » s'exclama Néji.

« - En effet, seuls les premiers descendants de ces cinq hommes pouvaient contrôler l'élément qui leur avait été attribué. Mais au fil du temps, cette capacité s'est amenuisée. Cependant, quelques temps plus tard – ce qui reste tout de même une longue période par rapport à la durée de vie humaine -, il est apparu des humains qui possédaient du Chakra.

-Je vois. » fit Shikamaru. « Lors de l' « explosion » du Chakra originel, les fragments se sont éparpillés partout dans le monde et certains humains « reçurent », en quelque sorte, ces fragments en eux. À force de brassages ethniques, ces humains sont entrés en contact avec les descendants des Cinq et leurs enfants héritèrent de chaque don. Et puisque le chakra ainsi que les éléments sont issus d'une même énergie, le chakra a réveillé la capacité latente à maîtriser les éléments, d'où les techniques que nous utilisons, nous, ninjas, des générations plus tard.

-Exactement. Et c'est en l'honneur de ces Cinq qu'ont été nommés les cinq grands pays et les Kage.

-Et donc, les invocations seraient les descendants des Anciennes Créatures utilisées par les hommes, bons ou mauvais ? » demanda Néji.

« - Oui, c'est ça.

-De ce fait, » reprit Shikamaru, « s'il existe deux sortes de chakras, celui de l'esprit et celui du corps, c'est parce que le Chakra en lui-même provient de l'union de deux âmes distinctes, c'est cela ?

-Tu as tout compris. Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il faut le malaxer afin de trouver l'équilibre qui nous permettra d'effectuer nos techniques. »

Après un petit moment de réflexion, Shikamaru reprit la parole :

« - N'était-ce pas sensé être une légende ? Je veux dire, l'existence des Deux Frères ? Et là, tu nous dis que tout le monde ninja, pour ainsi dire, se base là-dessus… ?

-En fait, cette version « complète », je dirais, de l'histoire est très peu connue. Tsunade a dû avoir beaucoup de mal à la trouver. Ce que les gens ont retenu, c'est uniquement la folie des démons, pas la cause, c'est pourquoi cette histoire, parce que très ancienne, est considérée comme une vieille légende que beaucoup ont oubliée. »

Quelque chose perturbait Neji :

« - Pourquoi les appelle-t-on les Frères Démons, s'ils ne sont pas frères ?

-A cause de leurs liens. Ils ont vécu la même souffrance, la même solitude et ensuite le même amour et enfin la même séparation et la même folie. C'est pour ça que l'Histoire en a fait des Frères, mais tu as raison, ce ne sont pas de vrais frères. »

Les trois ninjas firent une pause pour manger. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Ils repartirent après s'être un peu reposés : ils avaient encore plusieurs heures de course avant de retrouver Sakura et les autres.

* * *

Je vous l'avais dit, il est très court, encore désolé!

Promis, je me rattrape au prochain!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Shikamaru soupira.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » lui demanda Ino, énervée.

« - C'est la galère d'enfiler ce machin !

-T'es pas croyable ! »

Le brun lui répondit par un grognement. La blonde reprit :

« - Bon, ça va, viens par ici, je vais t'aider… »

Shikamaru lui lança un regard agacé et vexé mais il était néanmoins reconnaissant à Ino de l'aider à enfiler son kimono, lui épargnant ainsi une trop grande dépense d'énergie. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« - Entrez ! » fit Ino.

Kakashi passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et demanda :

« - Vous êtes bientôt prêts ?

-Oui, oui ! Voilà, ça y est ! On arrive ! »

Les deux jeunes adultes jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil au miroir avant de rejoindre leur ancien sensei dans le couloir.

Shikamaru portait un kimono traditionnel bleu marine avec, dans le bas du vêtement, de fins entrelacs de fil noir, symbolisant des ombres et l'insigne de son clan brodé entre les omoplates. Ino portait elle aussi le kimono traditionnel, mais le sien était turquoise, assorti à ses yeux. Le turquoise se dégradait d'une teinte très claire vers un bleu-vert plus foncé vers le bas du tissu. Son obi était d'un blanc nacré, tout comme son éventail. Des broderies délicates ornaient l'ensemble, oiseaux finement représentés à l'aide de fils d'argent. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon simple, mais piqué de fleurs bordeaux. Le kimono de Kakashi était vert foncé avec des broderies abstraites de fil noir. Il portait toujours son masque, mais avait ôté son bandeau frontal malgré qu'il garde son œil gauche fermé.

Après quelques minutes de marche, les trois ninjas pénétrèrent dans la salle de cérémonie. Presque tout le monde était déjà présent : Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, d'autres ninjas de leur promotion ainsi que leur sensei, mais aussi d'autres membres de certains clans, comme les parents d'Ino, de Kiba ou de Shikamaru.

Ino et Shikamaru se dirigèrent vers l'estrade alors que Kakashi disparaissait à nouveau. Face à eux se trouvaient Neji et Kankuro. Tsunade faisait face à la salle, également dans ses habits de cérémonie. Elle toussota pour réclamer le silence puis prit la parole :

« - Bien. Merci à toutes et à tous d'être venus en ce jour. Bien que vous connaissiez déjà ce que je vais vous dire, je vais tout de même énoncer quelques… règles disons pour commencer. »

Elle promena son regard sur l'assistance puis reprit :

« - si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que vous avez été jugés dignes de confiance par les deux personnes que nous attendons et qui tiennent à vous. Aussi, bien que ma confiance en vous soit entière, je ne peux qu'espérer que vous comprenez pleinement l'importance de votre discrétion quant à cette cérémonie. De cette discrétion relève la sécurité de deux personnes qui nous sont chères. Alors, shinobis, réitérez-vous votre serment de ne trahir en aucun cas ces personnes ?

-Hai ! » répondirent solennellement toutes les personnes présentes. Tsunade sourit chaleureusement et déclara :

« - Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer… »

D'une porte discrète sur la droite de Tsunade sortit Gaara. Il avait l'air sérieux et solennel dans son kimono de cérémonie bordeaux. Il s'avança jusqu'à Tsunade et s'inclina devant elle :

« - Comme le veut la coutume, le chef du village est la personne qui dirige les cérémonies. C'est pourquoi, moi, le Kazekage de Suna, m'incline devant vous, Hokage de Konoha. Je vous demande humblement de ne tenir compte en ce moment que de ma condition d'homme et non de dirigeant.

-Moi, Hokage de Konoha, j'accepte ta demande et respecte ta requête, Sabaku no Gaara, ninja du Sable. »

Gaara se redressa et vint se placer entre Neji et Kankuro, qui lui sourirent. L'attention de tout le monde se porta alors vers la porte dérobée qui se trouvait à la gauche de la salle. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Ino et Tsunade eurent les larmes aux yeux d'émotion et toute la salle eut le souffle coupé. guidée par Kakashi qui lui soutenait le bras, Sakura venait de faire son entrée. Elle était époustouflante. Elle portait un kimono de cérémonie blanc nacré. Un splendide cerisier en fleur était brodé dessus, parsemé de petites perles qui donnaient l'impression de délicats pétales roses flottant dans le vent. Le nœud de son kimono était d'un vert très pâle, rehaussant le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon sophistiqué dont s'échappaient quelques mèches. De petites perles blanches ornaient savamment sa coiffure, rendant le tout féérique.

Sakura rayonnait. Toujours accrochée au bras de Kakashi, elle s'avança lentement vers l'estrade, son regard intense ancré dans celui de Gaara. Arrivée entre Shikamaru et Ino, Kakashi lui lâcha le bras et s'inclina brièvement devant Gaara, lui remettant ainsi symboliquement le soin de s'occuper de la jeune fille. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'assemblée et prit place à côté de Shizune. Tsunade, les yeux brillants d'émotion, reprit la parole :

« - Le monde des shinobis est un monde de mort, empli de dangers. Votre métier est de tuer. Mais vous êtes avant tout des êtres humains, des êtres qui ressentez des émotions. Et si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour unir ces deux personnes, qui ressentent le plus beau des sentiments : l'amour. L'amour est magnifique… mais il est dangereux, il peut nous consumer et nous détruire. Il est douloureux et est un combat de tous les jours. Haruno Sakura, êtes-vous prête à vous unir à Sabaku no Gaara et à l'aider à affronter cette douleur ?

-Je suis prête à m'unir à lui et à le renforcer et le soutenir tous les jours, par delà le temps et la distance.

-Sabaku no Gaara, êtes-vous prêt à vous unir à Haruno Sakura et à l'aider à affronter cette douleur ?

-Je suis prêt à m'unir à elle et à la renforcer et la soutenir tous les jours, par delà le temps et la distance.

-Sabaku no Sakura et Sabaku no Gaara, vous voilà désormais unis à jamais, puissiez-vous toujours soigner cet amour et les blessures qu'il vous causera et regarder dans la même direction. » finit Tsunade en fondant en larmes de bonheur de voir son ancienne élève mariée et heureuse.

Sakura et Gaara s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, rayonnants, et s'embrassèrent, scellant ainsi leur promesse d'amour. Comme Tsunade, Ino pleurait de joie. Plusieurs personnes dans la salle avaient également les larmes aux yeux. Toute l'assemblée était heureuse et émue de la tendresse qui émanait des jeunes mariés. Le couple se sépara en se souriant. Sakura se dirigea vers Kankuro, qui la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« - Bienvenue dans la famille, petite sœur ! » Puis, il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Neji, qui la serra également dans ses bras :

« - Félicitations ! Prends bien soin de mon meilleur ami !

-Je n'y manquerai pas ! » répondit Sakura avec le sourire, émue de tant de démonstration d'affection de la part de Neji. Elle le connaissait très bien et depuis longtemps, mais jamais encore il n'avait été si démonstratif devant autant de monde.

De son côté, Gaara faisait de même. Shikamaru le serra dans une étreinte amicale et dit dans un sourire :

« - Bienvenue dans l'équipe ! »

Quand Ino le serra dans ses bras, quelques larmes de joie coulaient encore sur ses joues :

« - Prends bien soin d'elle, j'ai confiance en toi ! Tu es ce qui lui est arrivé de mieux ! »

Gaara s'autorisa un sourire, lui aussi ému par tant de gentillesse à son égard. Enfin, le couple se rejoignit au milieu de l'estrade et se retourna, main dans la main, vers la salle qui se mit à applaudir chaleureusement. Sakura invita tout le monde à se diriger vers le buffet.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et la fête battait son plein. Seuls étaient restés les ninjas de la promotion de Sakura, et Kakashi, au grand étonnement de beaucoup de monde.

Essoufflée d'avoir dansé, Sakura monta sur l'estrade et coupa la musique. Un bourdonnement mécontent s'éleva de la part des fêtards.

« - Je sais, je sais. Mais je voudrais vous dire quelque chose. Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être venus aujourd'hui, cela nous a vraiment fait chaud au cœur. Vraiment, merci ! »

Tout le monde poussa des exclamations de joie. Sakura continua, alors que Garra prenait place à côté d'elle :

« - Je voudrais aussi vous demander quelque chose de plus délicat… » Le silence se fit. « Bien que peu d'entre vous le connaissaient, je voudrais que l'on marque une minute de silence pour Temari. »

Les mines s'assombrirent mais tous obtempérèrent. Sakura serra fort la main de Gaara et celle de Kankuro, qui s'était approché. Ceux qui avaient connus Temari se remémorèrent les moments passés avec elle. Cela faisait six mois qu'elle avait disparu : la mission de sauvetage n'avait jamais abouti. L'équipe de recherche n'avait jamais trouvé le moindre indice bien qu'ils aient continué les « fouilles » pendant trois semaines. Temari avait été déclarée « perdue en mission » : bien qu'on ne soit pas sûre qu'elle soit en vie, on ne la déclare pas morte pour autant. Gaara et Kankuro avaient finalement accepté sa disparition mais refusait toujours de croire à sa mort. Ils espéraient trouver un jour un indice qui leur permettrait de savoir si oui ou non leur sœur avait survécu à son combat. Sakura avait voulu attendre son retour pour célébrer le mariage, cependant, Tsunade, bien qu'attristée, lui avait fait remarquer qu'il faudrait peut-être des années avant de trouver quoi que ce soit, dans le cas où elle avait survécu.

La minute de silence touchait à sa fin :

« - Merci à tous. Maintenant, que la fête reprenne ! Elle n'aurait pas aimé que l'ambiance du mariage de son frère soit morose ! » déclara Sakura avec entrain avant de remettre la musique.

Il fallut quelques instants pour que la bonne humeur revienne. Chacun savait que Sakura avait raison : Temari était une battante et elle aurait été la première à chauffer l'ambiance. Gaara et Kankuro sourirent à Sakura pour la remercier de son geste. La fête reprit ses droits et ne s'acheva que très tard dans la nuit, chacun ayant reçu un jour de congé pour l'occasion.

* * *

« - Allez ! Lève-toi !

-Grrrmmmmmbll… »

Ino soupira puis sourit, amusée par le comportement de Kakashi.

« - Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu étais tout le temps à la bourre quand on était jeune : s'il y a bien un truc que le grand Hatake redoute, c'est le réveil ! » s'amusa la jeune fille.

Un bras émergea de sous les draps pour venir lui enserrer la taille. La tête de Kakashi émergea à son tour de sous l'oreiller. L'homme serra Ino contre lui en se défendant :

« - Je ne tolérerai pas de tels propos blasphématoires, jeune fille ! »

Ino rigola gentiment, heureuse de se réveiller à ses côtés.

« - Allez, fainéant, lève-toi ! On travaille aujourd'hui !

-On ne devait pas être en congé ?

-Bien tenté, mais le congé, c'était hier ! Gaara est déjà reparti à Suna, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps… Les devoirs du Kazekage… »

Kakashi sourit à l'idée du bonheur de Sakura. Elle était tellement heureuse ! Ca lui faisait chaud a cœur. Après un profond soupir, il se leva enfin pour aller prendre sa douche et se préparer. Ino, déjà habillée, prépara le petit déjeuner. Après avoir fini de manger, les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent pour leur journée de travail. Kakashi sourit alors que la jeune fille s'éclipsait par la fenêtre et plongea dans ses pensées tout en sortant de chez lui. Cela faisait six mois maintenant qu'Ino et lui étaient ensemble, depuis ce fameux matin où il s'était réveillé avec la gueule de bois et l'avait découverte dans son lit. Au début, aucun des deux ne savait à quoi allait aboutir cette relation, puis, peu à peu, leurs liens s'étaient renforcés, et ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que rester loin de l'autre leur devenait de plus en plus dur. Ils se voyaient chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient entre leurs missions respectives. Leurs missions en équipes, qu'ils soient juste eux deux ou avec Shikamaru ou Sakura ou encore les deux, demeuraient néanmoins ce qu'elles avaient toujours été : simple relation d'équipe. D'une part parce que personne n'était au courant de leur relation – mis à part Shino -, mais aussi et surtout parce que les missions requéraient toute leur attention et concentration et que, shinobis avant tout, aucun sentiment ne devait filtrer.

« - Et bien, dans la lune, Kakashi ?

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! » répondit Kakashi en souriant. « Comment vas-tu, Shika ?

-La galère de se lever !

-Comme je te comprends ! »

Les deux hommes marchaient tranquillement vers la tour de l'Hokage, tous deux la tête dans les nuages. Un AMBU apparut alors devant eux :

« - Hatake Kakashi ?

-Hm ?

-Hokage-sama vous demande immédiatement dans son bureau. » et il disparut.

« - Bon et bien on dirait que je vais devoir accélérer la cadence… Yo !

-Galère ! »

Kakashi disparut à son tour dans un nuage de fumée et se retrouva directement devant la tour de la chef du village. Quand il eut été invité à entrer dans le bureau de celle-ci, il constata que Neji et Shino étaient également présents.

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! Maintenant que vous êtes tous les trois réunis, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai appelés. Je vous envoie en mission de repérage, si l'on peut dire. Rang A. » Les trois jounins se firent encore plus attentifs. « Vous devez retrouver un homme. Des rumeurs circulent à propos d'un ninja qui n'appartiendrait à aucun village, très puissant, qui sévirait dans le nord du pays. Je veux que vous le trouviez et que vous en appreniez le plus possible sur lui. Ne prenez pas de risques, nous ne connaissons pas sa puissance réelle, ce sera à vous de le découvrir.

-Que voulez-vous dire par « sévirait » ? » demanda Neji.

« - Apparemment, il s'en serait pris à plusieurs bandes de brigands, mais aussi à des ninjas qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher, du moins pas que je sache. »

Tsunade leur donna un rouleau dans lequel se trouvaient toutes les instructions et les laissa partir.

* * *

« - Salut Tenten !

-Ah ! Ino ! Salut, ça va ?

-Très bien ! Alors, prête pour un nouvel entrainement ?

-Comme toujours ! » répondit la brune avec le sourire.

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses entrainements intensifs, Tenten avait énormément progressé, mais le genjutsu restait sont point faible. Elle avait un excellent niveau de taijutsu et se débrouillait bien en ninjutsu également. C'était cependant le lancer d'armes qui avait sa préférence. Elle était passée maîtresse dans le maniement des armes, se taillant une excellente réputation.

« - Ouf ! On va s'arrêter là ! Pause repas ! » fit Ino après plusieurs heures.

Tenten lui sourit en reprenant son souffle. Autour d'un bol de nouilles, les deux kunoichis laissaient libre cours à leur instinct féminin : le bavardage.

« - Comment ça sa passe avec les enfants ?

-Oh ! Très bien ! Ils sont vraiment adorables ! Mais jamais je n'aurais deviné que ça pouvait être si épuisant ! Iruka a vraiment du mérite.

-C'est vrai qu'il est très patient.

-En tous cas, il vous a survécu, donc je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour lui ! » fit malicieusement Tenten.

« - C'est vrai qu'on n'était pas du gâteau tous les jours ! » répondit Ino avant d'éclater de rire. Elle reprit la parole après quelques instants : « Ah ! Au fait, comment va Neji ?

-Bien ! Il est parti en mission ce matin je crois.

-Comment ça, « tu crois » ?

-Bah, tu sais, on ne se voit qu'à l'occasion, c'est pas comme si on était ensemble…

-C'est vrai… Mais bon, vous couchez ensemble out de même, non ?

-Oui, mais ça s'arrête là, il n'y a pas vraiment d'attachement. On s'entend bien mais on n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête ni de s'engager.

-Si ça vous conviens, ma foi, c'est le principal ! N'empêche, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Neji ! » fit-elle sur un ton amusé.

« - Comment ça ?

-Il a l'air tellement… austère quand on le voit. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il cachait son jeu à ce point. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est super bien foutu !

-C'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire ! »

Encore une fois, les deux amies partirent d'un rire franc. La conversation continua sur ce ton joyeux jusqu'à la fin du repas. Sur le chemin du terrain d'entrainement, Tenten était plus pensive. Alors qu'elles marchaient, elle fit part de ses réflexions à Ino :

« - Tu sais, j'ai l'impression de la connaître…

-Qui ça ? Neji ?

-Oui, j'ai l'impression… pas de le connaître, mais plutôt qu'il me fait penser à quelqu'un que j'aurais connu, tu sais, avant…

-… avant d'atterrir dans notre forêt, amnésique ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai dit que j'étais amnésique ?

-Oui, très bien.

-Je t'avais dit que je me rappelais de certaines choses, comme mon nom par exemple, et aussi mes réflexes. Et bien, quand je suis avec Neji, j'ai parfois une impression de déjà vu, comme si ça m'était déjà arrivé mais avec une autre personne. Dans certaines de ses expressions, ou dans sa manière d'être parfois. C'est très bizarre. Je sais, je sens, que cette personne a été très importante pour moi et je sais qu'elle existe, mais je ne me souviens ni de ses traits ni de son noms. Quand j'ai cette impression avec Neji, je me sens très triste. Ou plutôt nostalgique, comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose… Et je me demande souvent si ce n'est pas ça justement qui m'attire chez Neji, qu'inconsciemment, j'ai retrouvé un peu de cette personne à travers lui…

-Je vois. Tu sais, l'esprit, je connais bien ça. Ce n'est pas impossible, effectivement, que tu aies retrouvé cette personne à travers Neji, c'est même fort probable… C'est pour ça que tu ne veux as t'engager avec lui ? Parce que tu penses que c'est quelqu'un d'autre que tu recherches ?

-Oui. Avec lui, je me sens bien, mais pas… comment dire ? pas entière…

-Hein hein… Et lui, il le sait ça ?

-Il sait que ce n'est pas lui le « bon », mais à vrai dire, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, on couche ensemble. Ça ne va pas plus loin. Il sait qu'il n'est pas celui qui me rendra heureuse et je sais que je ne suis pas celle-là non plus pour lui. Ça n'a jamais été notre but, de rendre l'autre heureux. On ressent juste une attirance physique et on prend du bon temps : lui, entre ses missions, et moi, entre mes cours et mes entrainements. Et ça nous convient parfaitement comme ça… Pour parler franchement, on ne fait que prendre notre pied ensemble, point. En dehors de ça, il n'est qu'un ninja qui m'entraine et rien d'autre. Oui, on s'entend aussi comme « amis », mais pas aussi bien que Shikamaru et toi par exemple… Bon, on reprend ?

-Si tu le dis… Ok, on va réessayer ce qu'on a fait mardi passé ! »

* * *

« _Et merde !_ »

Temari jura et se retourna en râlant : il avait encore disparu !

« _Pfft ! Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher ! C'est plus fort que lui ! Et après, il va encore dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, que c'était trop tentant… ou mieux ! Il va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé_ ! »

La jeune fille se concentra tant bien que mal pour essayer de la repérer.

« _C'est peine perdue ! Bon, ben je vais aller attendre son bon vouloir dans le prochain village…_ »

Elle se remit en marche, toujours e râlant et en maugréant.

* * *

De son côté, Naruto suivait des ninjas à distance. Il les avait sentis quelques minutes plus tôt et venait de les rejoindre. Les trois shinobis ne se doutaient absolument pas qu'ils étaient l'objet d'une attentive observation et qu'une personne se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux à peine. Soudain, alors qu'ils sautaient d'arbre en arbre, ils entendirent un craquement. Imperceptiblement pour l'œil non aguerri, ils se mirent sur la défensive sans s'arrêter pou autant. Naruto eut un petit sourire.

« _Bien, ils m'ont enfin repéré !_ »

Il disparut et vint se placer sur une branche devant les ninjas qui s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

« - Hehehe… Regarde, Tushu, un casse-croute !

-Oui, celui-là, on se le fait ! Toi là-bas ! J'espère que tu as bien profité de la vie, parce que pour toi, c'est la fin ! » cria l'un des ninjas à Naruto.

Ils rirent tous les trois d'un rire sadique avant de s'élancer vers Naruto, dont ils ne virent pas la commissure droite se relever en un micro-sourire.

« - Enfin !

-Je vois que tu ne m'as pas attendu pour manger…

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu disparais, comme ça, sans rien dire !

-Je vais aux thermes.

-Quoi ? Attends ! Je n'ai pas fini de t'eng… »

Trop tard, il avait de nouveau mis les voiles. Temari soupira puis sourit : Naruto ne changerait jamais ! Elle se leva, paya son repas et prit à son tour la direction des thermes.

Naruto s'affala sur le futon et soupira d'aise : l'eau chaude avait relâché tous ses muscles et l'avait totalement relaxé. La porte de la chambre coulissa pour laisser entrer une belle jeune fille. Elle était grande, avait de longs cheveux noirs encore humides des sources et avait comme seul vêtement une serviette. Ses yeux étaient d'un turquoise très clair qui contrastait avec sa peau bronzée. Naruto sourit à cette vision et se redressa à moitié. La jeune fille, qui semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années, s'avança vers lui, le regard ancré dans le sien. Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit encore.

« - Ca te va bien, les sources chaudes…

-Je trouve aussi… » répondit-elle.

Sa voix était hypnotique et on devinait un brin de malice. S'approchant encore, elle continua :

« - Je dois dire que ce que je vois ne me déplait pas non plus, Naruto… »

Le sourire du susnommé se fit plus prédateur et une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard violet. Il se leva et s'approcha à son tour de la jeune fille qui s'était immobilisée.

« - Dis donc, Temari, je devrais t'emmener aux thermes plus souvent, tu ne crois pas ? » fit-il en prenant Temari – parce que c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agissait – par la taille alors qu'elle glissait ses doigts dans la longue chevelure bordeaux de son vis-à-vis.

Après un sourire entendu, ils annulèrent tous les deux leur Henge, reprenant leur apparence normale.

« - Non, sérieusement, j'aimais bien cette apparence.

-Merci. La tienne était sympa aussi.

-Merci ! Note que je préfère quand même la vraie. » rajouta Naruto.

Temari sourit puis se détacha de lui alors qu'il rigolait, amusé.

« - Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, rappelle-moi pourquoi on est venu ici ?

-J'ai quelqu'un à rencontrer dans les environs.

-Hum… Et j'imagine que je devrai rester ici et ne pas te poser de questions ?

-Tout à fait ! » termina Naruto avec un petit sourire.

Temari soupira mais se ressaisit : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça et elle y était habituée. De plus, cela lui laissait le temps d'enquêter seule sur cette silhouette noire dont elle se souvenait, dernière vision avant sa perte de connaissance et sa rencontre avec Naruto, six mois plus tôt.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto quitta l'auberge alors que Temari dormait encore. Se déplaçant furtivement, il se retrouva devant l'entrée d'un immense domaine. Un garde vint à sa rencontre :

« - Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

-Je désire rencontrer le maître du domaine et mon identité ne vous regarde absolument pas. Dites-lui simplement qu'une vieille connaissance souhaite le saluer. » dit Naruto sur un ton totalement neutre.

Il était vêtu d'une longue cape noire dont le capuchon dissimulait son visage. Le garde appela un domestique avec qui il discuta quelques secondes et qui disparut. Quelques instants plus tard, le domestique revint et fit entrer le visiteur dans le domaine. Il le guida à travers un dédale de couloirs puis s'arrêta enfin devant une porte. Il entra dans la pièce seul, laissant Naruto patienter. Il revint une minute plus tard pour le faire entrer. Naruto pénétra alors dans une grande pièce sombre. En son centre, sur un sofa, était installé le maître des lieux : un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux foncés, à l'allure imposante et le regard malveillant. Le domestique se retira et Naruto se retrouva seul, debout devant l'homme. Celui-ci prit la parole :

« - Puis-je savoir qui, de mes vieilles connaissances, se permet d'exiger de me rencontrer sans dévoiler son identité et de se présenter devant moi dissimulé ?

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt… Mais d'abord, puis-je vous suggérer d'ordonner à vos hommes de main de se retirer ? La conversation que nous allons avoir ne les concerne aucunement. »

L'homme tiqua : ses hommes de main étaient bien dissimulés dans les ombres de la pièce, il n'avait pas affaire à n'importe qui. Cet inconnu les avait repérés, raison de plus pour les garder à proximité.

« - Je n'ai pas de … « suggestion » à recevoir d'un inconnu !

-Comme vous voudrez. Bien, commençons, voulez-vous ?

-Que voulez-vous ?

-J'ai quelques questions à vous poser…

-Vous arrivez ici sans dévoiler votre visage et vous vous permettez de me poser des questions ?! Soit, j'aime les personnes qui ont du cran, je vous écoute.

-Êtes-vous bien le chef du clan Huai ?

-Evidemment ! Quelle question ?

-Dommage… » murmura Naruto. À l'entente de ce souffle, un frisson parcourut le dos de l'homme assis en face de lui. « Que savez-vous sur les Deux Frères ?

-Cette vieille légende ? Un ramassis de sornettes de vieilles femmes ! Je ne m'intéresse pas aux contes pour vieux dégénérés. Si vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à me raconter, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous retirer.

-Mauvaise réponse. »

Naruto abaissa alors sa capuche, révélant son visage. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et toisa son vis-à-vis. Le chef de clan n'en menait pas large : devant lui se dressait un homme immense au regard de dément. Ses yeux écarlates luisaient d'une lueur cruelle… et impatiente ? Ses cheveux blonds aux reflets cuivrés partaient dans tous les sens, faisant penser à un brasier ardent. Il avait des canines qui pointaient hors de sa bouche qui se courba en un sourire sadique et ses joues étaient marquées de trois traits noirs, comme des moustaches. L'aura que dégageait cet inconnu était puissante et malsaine, elle terrorisait l'homme qui se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil.

« - Huai… Ce nom indique bien votre nature. » Le ton était calme et posé, la voix, hypnotique et profonde. L'absence totale d'émotion rendait encore plus terrifiant celui qui parlait.

« - Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

-Non ? Les Deux Frères… Malheureusement pour vous, vous avec eut l'idée de réagir à l'évocation de ce nom. Pour dénigrer, certes, mais cela prouve que vous connaissez cette histoire oubliée depuis des générations. Vous connaissez très bien cette légende. Et vous savez également que ce n'est pas une légende. Votre ancêtre, il y a longtemps maintenant, a écrit dans un journal tout ce qu'il savait à ce propos… Ce qui fait une quantité non négligeable.

-Balivernes !

-Voyons, ne jouez pas avec le feu, vous savez à quel point la brûlure peut être douloureuse. » L'homme se raidit : avait-il bien compris l'allusion ? « Je vois à votre réaction que j'ai touché un point sensible. Ainsi, vous êtes bien le descendant de cet enfant…

-Quel enfant ?

-Celui qui a survécu, le seul de votre famille qui n'a pas été réduit en cendres lors du massacra de votre clan.

-Je ne vous suis absolument pas, vous êtes fou à lier !

-Je pense au contraire que vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Lors de l'Union, votre famille faisait partie de ceux qui ont attaqué le Chakra. L'un des Démons a fini par retrouver votre clan et a massacré tous les membres de votre famille. Ce fut une vraie boucherie. Mais au milieu des flammes, il y avait un nourrisson. Par un miracle improbable, il a survécu et a refondé le clan Huai. »

Le chef de clan se redressa alors : qui était cet homme pour connaître l'histoire secrète de sa lignée ? Il formula sa question à voix haute. Naruto eut un petit ricanement qui lui glaça le sang puis répondit d'une voix calme, plus effrayante encore :

« - N'as-tu vraiment aucune idée de qui je suis ? »

L'homme réfléchit intensément puis écarquilla les yeux.

« - Non ! C'est impossible ! Vous avez été scellé !

-Nous y voilà…

-Non ! Ca ne peut pas… Je dois être en train de rêver !

-Tout ceci est bien réel. Mais je t'accorde que ça va vite se transformer en cauchemar. » finit Naruto dont le visage se fendit d'un sourire effroyable.

* * *

« - Hé ! Ma mignonne, viens par ici, c'est triste de rester toute seule dans ton coin ! »

Temari réprima une grimace de dégoût et se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait ainsi interpelée. C'était un ninja qui revenait apparemment de mission et qui avait décidé de fêter ça. Enfin, elle avait harponné sa proie. Elle le suivait depuis plusieurs heures – elle l'avait repéré alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour de sa mission – et avait décidé d'entrer en action. Camouflée par un Henge, elle était entrée dans ce bar et s'était placé assez près du ninja pour qu'il la remarque. Elle lui fit un sourire aguicheur et s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline. Son plan était simple : le séduire et le faire boire pour endormir sa méfiance et ensuite en profiter pour lui soutirer les informations dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait vite compris que c'était un jounin et qu'il était très bien informé, sans doute pourra-t-il répondre à bon nombre de ses questions. Malheureusement pour lui, le jounin était fatigué et ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool. Il fut donc aisé pour Temari de l'amener à un état d'ébriété assez avancé pour obtenir de lui les réponses à ses questions. Continuant son jeu de séduction, elle commença l'interrogatoire :

« - Dites, j'ai entendu parler d'un ninja très puissant vêtu d'une cape noire, est-ce qu'il existe réellement ? J'ai une amie qui dit l'avoir vu…

-Un nija avec une pape noire ? … Aaaah oui !! Une vraie savonnette ce gars-là !

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il s'attague à des groupes de personnes sans motif app… appr… sans raison et dissarait l'instant d'après.

-Pour un ninja tel que vous, j'imagine qu'il doit être assez facile à battre, si vous le croisez, non ?

-Gomme tu dis, ma mignonne ! Mais 'faut quand même se méfier avec lui. » fit le ninja en tendant son index, comme pour réprimander un enfant. « On ne sait jaaamais quand c'est qu'il va apparaître ni c'est quoi sa force.

-Comme cela se fait-il que vous, vous ignoriez une telle chose ? Vous êtes pourtant l'un des meilleurs…

-C'est que c'est un monstre, le bougre ! Il n'a jamais laissé un seul survivant ! Non madame ! Tous morts ! Couik ! Comme ça ! »

Temari tiqua un instant mais se reprit bien vite.

« - Mais c'est terrible !

-T'en fais pas, ma mignonne, je ne laissera jamais un fantôme comme lui touger une ji jolie fille.

-Oh ! Vous alors !

-Et puis, ça fait un bout d'temps maintenant qu'on n'a pus entendu parler de lui… Peut-être qu'il est mort… » L'homme se concentra, semblant sincèrement se demander si réellement l'homme-en-cape-noire pouvait être mort… ou tout simplement en train d'essayer de penser tout court…

Après lui avoir posé encore une ou deux questions auxquelles il ne put répondre, Temari décida de s'en aller. Elle se leva alors, provoquant les protestations de l'ivrogne.

« - Point trop n'en faut… » fit-elle, énigmatique, avant de lui décocher un sourire qui le cloua sur place. Elle sortit alors à l'air libre, laissant le ninja s'amuser béatement de l'état tout cotonneux de son esprit.

Temari déambulait dans les rues, concentrée sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Le ninja n'était pas aussi bien renseignés que ce qu'elle avait pensé, mais une information la perturbait.

« _Aucun survivant… Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissée en vie, dans ce cas ? A moins que ce ne soit pas lui… Si, je suis sûre que c'est la même personne. Alors pourquoi ? Il m'aurait cru morte et serait parti ? Non, un ninja ne part jamais sans être sûr que sa cible a bien été abattue. En cas de doute, il lui tranche la gorge pour plus de sécurité. Pourquoi suis-je en vie ?_ »

Toujours à ruminer ses pensées, elle heurta quelqu'un. Elle releva alors brusquement la tête pour demander pardon mais s'arrêta dans son élan : le visage de la femme devant elle était figé dans un masque d'horreur. Temari sursauta et se tourna pour suivre le regard de la femme. Ce qu'elle vit alors dépassait l'horreur. Face à elle se trouvait l'entrée d'une immense bâtisse. Les portes venaient apparemment de tomber à terre, consumées par des flammes, révélant ainsi aux passants l'enfer qu'elles avaient jusque là dissimulé. Des corps… Des dizaines de corps jonchaient le sol. Il y en avait partout. Ils étaient effroyablement mutilés, leur sang avait rendu la terre de la cour boueuse, une boue rouge et encore luisante du trop plein de liquide. L'odeur du sang frappa Temari de plein fouet. Avec elle lui vinrent aussi les effluves de chairs brûlées et de bois calciné. Une boucherie ! Horrifiée, Temari observa plus attentivement les restes de corps qui s'étendaient devant elle : les quelques visages encore intacts étaient déformés par une grimace de terreur pure. Le coupable semblait s'être amusé à tuer tous ces gens : les blessures avaient été infligées de telle sorte que les victimes souffrent horriblement avant de rendre leur dernier souffle. La kunoichi eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle venait de remarqué une petite main qui trainait à côté d'une tête. À en voir l'état, la main avait dû être arrachée violemment.

« _C'est horrible ! Même les enfants ! Les femmes aussi sans doute… Qui a bien pu faire une abomination pareille ?_ »

Elle sursauta alors fortement au contact des deux bras qui venaient de lui enserrer la taille.

« - Chut ! C'est moi…

-Naruto…

-Ce n'est rien. Viens, on s'en va, tu en as assez vu. »

Il prit Temari, complètement hagarde, dans ses bras et se volatilisa.

* * *

Coucou!

Ben voilà je sais que j'ai mis plus longtemps que prévu à poster tout ça (travail, travail...)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!

Je suis toujours à l'écoute de vos commentaires ;-)

A la prochaine!


	10. interlude

Salut tout le monde !!

Non, ceci ne sera pas un nouveau chapitre.

En fait, je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour ne pas avoir publié de nouveaux chapitres depuis deux semaines. Et aussi parce que je ne vais pas en publier le week end qui vient non plus.

Il s'avère qu'en ce moment, je suis bombardée de boulot (que ce soit pour l'école ou autre… bref, toujours est-il que pour le moment, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de m'occuper de la publication de cette fic). Je suis la première à râler quand je dois attendre plus longtemps que prévu pour avoir la suite d'une fic, donc je comprends tout à fait vos envie de meurtre ! lol

Promis, ça ne durera pas longtemps ! ;)

Je compte bien faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus (mise à part la période d'examens) !

MEA CULPA et encore DESOLEE !!

Merci de votre compréhension *sourire d'hôtesse de l'air* (plus sérieusement, merci de ne pas trop – insistance sur le _trop_ – m'en vouloir ^^)

Bisous à tous celles et ceux qui aime assez ma fic pour la lire jusqu'à maintenant ! :p

Celohei


	11. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde!

Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus rien posté, je le sais...

Il s'est avéré que j'avais beaucoup plus de travail que ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais, malgré tout, j'ai réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour continuer cette histoire... Je publie donc un nouveau chapitre, mais je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain, tout dépendra du temps que j'arrive à trouver...

Je suis désolée pour cette attente, mais je n'oublie pas _Siblings_ pour autant. Je suis même la première à ^râler de ne pas avoir le temps de continuer à écrire!

Enfin voila...

J'espère que ça vous plaira... Je suis toujours à l'écoute (ou lecture, tout dépend du point de vue) de vos commentaires.

Je remercie également les personnes qui ont ajouté _Siblings_ dans leurs favoris, ça fait toujours super plaisir!

Je pense que c'est tout...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas; les couples que je choisis ne plairont peut-être pas à tout le monde, mais ce sont mes choix, ce sont des couples qui sortent peut-être un petit peu des habituels, mais un peu de fraîcheur ne nuit à personne ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

La douleur, le sang, la peur… L'atmosphère lourde en était chargée. La silhouette inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se délecta de l'odeur âpre du sang. Un homme remua à ses pieds. Il s'accroupit et lui trancha la gorge.

« - Hm… Ghh… »

Il se redressa et se rapprocha de l'autre silhouette. Elle était attachée à un arbre et semblait émerger de l'inconscience. Quand l'homme fut complètement éveillé, il regarda autour de lui. Les corps de ses coéquipiers gisaient ça et là, certains en plusieurs morceaux et d'autres totalement méconnaissables. Horrifié, le prisonnier pencha sa tête en avant pour vomir. Il releva le menton et regarda la première silhouette droit dans les yeux. Son regard n'était que haine et désir de vengeance. Le regard de l'autre, en revanche, était tout ce qu'il y a de plus neutre.

« - Tu vas payer pour ça, raclure !

-La seule raclure, ici, c'est toi. Tu n'es pas spécialement en position de force, alors cesse de jouer avec ta vie, je vais déjà m'amuser assez pour deux ! »

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'homme ligoté, il ressentit trois personnes en approche. Il se stoppa et se tourna dans leur direction. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois hommes se dressèrent devant lui, à distance respectable. L'un avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un blanc laiteux. Le visage dénué de toute expression, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde étonné par la scène de carnage devant lui. Le deuxième, guère plus expressif, avait un masque qui cachait la moitié inférieure de son visage ainsi qu'un bandeau sur l'œil gauche, ébouriffant ses cheveux argentés. Le troisième, quant à lui, était entièrement dissimulé derrière un épais manteau et de petites lunettes noires.

« - Messieurs les ninjas de Konoha… »

Cette salutation laissa lesdits ninjas de glace. L'homme encapuchonné semblait avoir tué ces six personnes sans aide apparente, il était dangereux, ils se devaient de rester sur leurs gardes. Neji prit la parole :

« - Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

-Je suis un honnête homme qui se balade en forêt. »

Neji fronça les sourcils : cet homme se foutait d'eux !

« - Je répète ma question : qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous sur le territoire du Pays du Feu ? »

L'autre soupira avant de répondre – à peine – plus franchement.

« - Je ne suis ici que parce que les personnes que je suivais se sont dirigées par ici. Une fois ma discussion avec mes… connaissances terminée, je partirai.

-_Discussion_, hein ? Soit, mais ne vous attardez pas, on pourrait vous confondre avec quelqu'un de moins… honnête.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne m'attarderai pas, une telle méprise pourrait s'avérer regrettable… pour tous. »

Sur ce, l'homme se retourna et s'adressa à son prisonnier, toujours sous le regard attentifs des trois ninjas dans son dos :

« - Tu as de la chance, je suis pressé…

-Espèce de sgrrrblmdl » Sa phrase se termina dans un effroyable gargouillis alors que l'homme lui tranchait la gorge lentement avant de faire à nouveau face aux trois shinobis de la feuille.

« - Messieurs, ce fut un plaisir ! » les salua-t-il. Il s'éloigna alors en marchant, ignorant superbement leur présence. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue – et hors de portée du byakugan, preuve qu'il avait quitté le secteur – et qu'un petit temps se fut écoulé, les junins analysèrent les lieux.

« - Qui était ce type ?

-Sûrement celui que nous cherchons.

-Sans aucun doute… Qui étaient ces ninjas ?

-Ils ne portent plus de bandeau et impossible de les identifier, vu leur état !

-Voyant des dégâts occasionnés, je dirais qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de répliquer, pour la plupart.

-Visiblement, il cherchait quelque chose de précis ou une information, sinon, pourquoi avoir gardé l'un d'eux en vie et l'avoir ligoté ? »

Tout à leurs interrogations, ils ne remarquèrent pas que le ninja en question n'avait nullement quitté les lieux, mais les observait, parfaitement dissimulé. Ainsi, ces personnes le cherchaient ? Pourquoi ? Quand le trio ne l'intéressa plus, il prit la direction d'un village situé non loin de là.

Il tourna au coin de la rue et ses doutes furent confirmés : il sentait toujours ce regard sur lui. Ainsi, ils l'avaient retrouvé… Non pas qu'il se soit caché, mais ils avaient fait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Une idée lui vint alors, illuminant un bref instant son visage d'un minuscule sourire. Il se dirigea alors vers l'extérieur du village, le plus naturellement du monde. Sa cape claquait au rythme de ses pas alors qu'il empruntait un chemin qui montait en pente douce.

« _Parfait, ils continuent de me suivre_. »

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, il s'arrêta. Il attendit quelques instants, puis déclara :

« - Cela ne se fait pas, d'espionner les gens… »

Il y eut un frémissement dans l'atmosphère, puis, les trois hommes apparurent devant lui, l'œil sévère.

« - Ne vous vexez pas, ça arrive à tout débutant de se faire repérer… »

Les ninjas face à lui se crispèrent, blessés dans leur égo.

« - Vous me cherchiez, bien, vous m'avez trouvé… Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Autre chose ?

-Êtes-vous bien celui qui a tué plusieurs bandes de brigands et plusieurs ninjas dans la région ?

-En personne, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Quelle est votre justification pour distribuer la mort ?

-D'ordre personnel…

-Nul en dehors des ninjas n'est autorisé à tuer sans en payer le prix. »

Aussitôt, les quatre personnes se mirent en positions d'attaque. Ou plutôt, les trois ninjas de la feuille le firent alors que le dernier se contenta de ricaner.

« - Inutile de vous énerver. Je vois bien que vous êtes des ninjas puissants et je n'ai aucune envie de ma battre contre vous… » Ils se détendirent… à peine. « En fait, je suis même près à vous suivre… » Là, l'homme avait piqué leur curiosité. Le sachant parfaitement, il continua : « puisque je dois parler avec votre Hokage.

-Pourquoi vous croirions-nous ? Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'avez pas pour but de détruire Konoha ?

-Rien ne vous l'assure. Cependant, s tel avez été mon but, il aurait été plus avisé de ma part de faire profil bas. »

L'homme attendait, les ninjas réfléchissaient chacun en silence. Après quelques minutes, Kakashi prit la parole :

« - Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'amener quelqu'un dont nous ne connaissons rien à proximité du village. Nous allons donc prévenir l'Hokage et la laisser décider si oui ou non elle vous laissera approcher.

-Bien.

-Rendez-vous demain, ici même, à 8h00. »

L'homme les salua bien bas puis leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le petit bois avoisinant. Alors qu'il allait y pénétrer, la voix de Kakashi l'interpella :

« - Une dernière chose : quel est votre nom ? »

Il ne se retourna pas. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage et, d'une voix à grave à peine audible, il donna l'information qui, il le savait, jetterait son interlocuteur dans le trouble :

« - Sasuke… Uchiha. » Et il disparut dans un souffle.

Les yeux de Kakashi s'écarquillèrent. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir dit _Uchiha_ ? Mais pourtant… Bien que la voix fût basse, il savait qu'il avait parfaitement entendu… Comment cela se faisait-il ? Insensible à l'interrogation muette dans le regard de ses coéquipiers, il sortit un rouleau de parchemin de sa poche et écrivit à la hâte un message codé à Tsunade, lui expliquant la situation. Quand ce fut fait, il siffla et un aigle messager vint se poser en face de lui. Il lui donna pour instruction de rallier le village caché le plus vite possible. Quand l'oiseau disparut au loin, la voix de Neji le sortit de ses pensées :

« - Kakashi ?

-Hm ? Ah oui, désolé…

-Qui est ce type ?

-… Je l'ignore…

-Comment ça ? Tu as réagi à l'entente de son nom.

-Je connaissais quelqu'un du même nom, c'est vrai, mais lui, je ne le connais pas… Comment cela est-il possible ? Ce pourrait-il que… ? Non… »

Neji soupira. C'était peine perdue, Kakashi était repartit dans ses pensées et ne remarquait même pas qu'il tournait en rond en parlant à haute voix.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils attendaient le retour de l'aigle dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient louée, Shino demanda à Kakashi ce que signifiait Uchiha.

« - Uchiha… Il y a maintenant quelques années, quand vous n'étiez qu'à l'Académie ou tous jeunes genins, j'avais un coéquipier du nom d'Uchiha… Itachi Uchiha. C'était un vrai génie, à treize ans à peine, il était capitaine AMBU. » Neji écarquilla les yeux : de sa génération, il était considéré lui-même comme un génie, mais il était loin d'avoir un tel niveau à treize ans ! Shino, bien qu'aussi surpris que son équipier, n'en laissa rien paraître. Kakashi continua sans prêter attention aux réactions des deus autres : « Les Uchiha, dont il était le dernier représentant, étaient un clan très ancien et très puissant, mais également très secret, on ne sait pas grand-chose de leur histoire. Un jour, lors d'un combat, Itachi a disparu. Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, mais la violence du combat était telle qu'il aurait très bien pu être complètement annihilé sans que l'on en retrouve une seule trace. Il a donc été déclaré DIM, Disparu en Mission, mais avec une notification de mort plus que probable. Il allait avoir seize ans. Je pensais qu'avec lui s'était éteint son clan. Je n'en suis plus très sûr maintenant… Cet homme dit s'appeler Uchiha, mais comment cela se pourrait-il ? Itachi n'avait aucun frère ou cousin ou quelconque famille connue encore en vie. Comme le veut la tradition, les Uchiha ne vivaient pas au village, ils y envoyaient certains de leurs membres, les meilleurs, mais nul ne savait où ils habitaient réellement à part l'Hokage. Itachi est arrivé à Konoha à l'âge de sept ans. Il se fit évaluer et directement promu chuunin. Deux ans plus tard, il devint Junin. À onze ans, il intégra les AMBU. J'étais son capitaine. Ensuite, comme je vous l'ai dit, il est devenu lui-même capitaine à treize ans. Quand il est arrivé au village, il amenait avec lui une terrible nouvelle : son clan avait été décimé. Il était le seul survivant. Le chef de clan, son père, avait prévu qu'il serait envoyé à Konoha l'année de ses dix ans, mais le destin en a voulu autrement. Quand son clan se fit attaquer, il avait combattu, mais son père lui avait ordonné de fuir pour pouvoir un jour reconstruire le clan. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva à Konoha, seul et orphelin, mais totalement autonome et d'une puissance effrayante. Malgré sa froideur, on est vite devenu amis. Je n'avais que quatre ans de plus que lui… »

Le regard de Kakashi se fit lointain, il était parti loin en arrière, au jour où il avait intercepté un petit garçon sur la route du village. Ses coéquipiers le virent fermer les yeux, se laissant aller au flux de ses souvenirs.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Temari se sentait bien. La douce brise qui lui caressait la peau lui apportait les différentes odeurs de la forêt environnante : fleurs, arbres, terre, animaux, fruits,… Le chant d'un oiseau se fit entendre, couvrant de ses quelques notes aiguës le son de la rivière qui s'écoulait de part et d'autre du rocher sur lequel elle était installée. Elle soupira de bien être alors qu'elle sentait Naruto s'approcher d'elle. Les yeux toujours clos, elle prit la parole, le timbre posé et détendu :

« - J'ai bientôt fini.

-Bien… J'ai à te parler.

-Ca concerne ce dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois ?

-Plus ou moins… Quelque chose de nouveau ?

-Rien du tout… » lui répondit la jeune fille alors qu'elle se relevait et sautait du rocher pour se retrouver à côté du jeune homme.

Tous deux prirent la direction de la maison de celui-ci. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, la température était douce. Le soleil n'avait pas encore entamé sa descente dans le ciel, il ferait encore clair quelques heures. Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent autour de la table, devant la demeure. Depuis que le beau temps s'était installé, ils prenaient tous leurs repas dehors, profitant de la clarté et de la sérénité de l'endroit. Naruto reprit la parole alors que Temari servait le thé qu'elle venait de préparer à l'instant.

« - Vraiment rien de neuf, pas même un flash, une impression ?

-Non, depuis les souvenirs qui me sont revenus peu après mon réveil, j'ai beau méditer tous les jours comme tu me l'as montré, rien de neuf ne me vient à l'esprit. Je sais que j'ai un frère, que je suis – ou étais plutôt – une kunoïchi, mais je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. Enfin… je me souviens aussi des quelques bribes de l'attaque, mais rien que je n'aie déjà dit. » Son regard se fit plus lointain alors qu'elle se souvenait de son douloureux réveil chez le blond. « Tu as dû me retrouver dans un fameux état… » fit-elle, pensive. Elle sursauta et se reprit. « Mais bon, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça, sans toi, je ne serais probablement plus de ce monde… »

Son vis-à-vis eut un petit rire que Temari qualifia de nostalgique.

« - Peut-être… Qui sait ? »

Le silence se fit, chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre et dans ses pensées. Quand Temari se rendit compte que son thé était maintenant totalement froid, elle rompit la quiétude qui avait envahi la clairière :

« - Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose…

-Oui.

-Et bien ?

-Je pars demain.

-Tu as enfin trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

-Je ne suis pas encore sûr.

-Où ?

-A l'ouest.

-…

-Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je pars. Ça dépendra de ce que je trouverai…

-Seul ?

-Comme tu veux… Tu peux venir si tu veux, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Fais comme tu veux. Je ne sais pas ce que je trouverai là-bas. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est dans cette région-là que je t'ai trouvée, donc tu pourrais fort bien en apprendre davantage sur toi en m'accompagnant.

-Je pourrais rencontrer des gens qui me connaissaient.

-Peut-être, il y a des chances. C'est ton choix, fais comme tu le sens. Je partirai demain matin, avant l'aube.

-Bien, je vais réfléchir… »

Naruto tendit la main et lui caressa tendrement la joue alors qu'un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage. Temari lui répondit en pausant sa main sur celle, plus grande, du jeune homme et en lui souriant à son tour. Le propriétaire des lieux se leva alors et disparut à l'intérieur de la maison pour préparer ses affaires. Temari promena son regard sur le paysage autour d'elle. Ses yeux se fixèrent ensuite sur son éventail géant, appuyé contre le mur de la maison. Elle réfléchissait à ce que Naruto lui avait dit.

Si elle partait avec lui, elle ne savait pas sur quoi elle pourrait tomber. Ce n'était pas tellement la dimension physique de la chose qui l'effrayait : elle avait un excellent niveau et le savait parfaitement, elle avait beaucoup voyagé avec Naruto depuis plusieurs mois, elle savait se débrouiller et n'avait pas peur de l'inconnu en général. Seulement, là, ce n'était pas l'inconnu _en général_. Cet inconnu-là lui avait été connu un jour. Elle l'avait simplement oublié. Elle passa inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre. Bien qu'elle ne la sentît pas, elle savait qu'en dessous du tissu s'étirait la cicatrice que lui avait laissée la profonde entaille qui l'avait clouée au lit durant plusieurs jours. Cette cicatrice était le seul lien qu'elle avait avec son passé oublié, le symbole du dernier combat de son ancienne vie. Elle se souvenait juste d'une silhouette drapée de noire et d'une douleur violente à l'abdomen. Après, tout ce dont elle se souvenait était son réveil, sa rencontre avec Naruto et le début de sa nouvelle vie. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour se remettre de ses blessures, mais Naruto l'avait bien soignée. N'ayant nulle part où aller, elle était restée vivre avec lui. Leurs débuts n'avaient pas été évidents : Naruto était quelqu'un d'assez peu causant et elle-même était assez confuse. Se réveiller amnésique l'avait fortement déstabilisée. Mais au fil des semaines, elle avait repris confiance en elle et, surtout, en ses capacités. En effet, Naruto s'était en fait révélé être quelqu'un de très sympathique, jovial et agréable à vivre. Il lui avait réappris comment utiliser son corps, et, très vite, ses anciens réflexes lui étaient revenus. Ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble, complétant leurs techniques et améliorant leur travail d'équipe. Ils s'étaient trimballés à gauche et à droite, d'un village à l'autre, pour une raison ou une autre. Parfois, Naruto partait seul, mais pendant ce temps-là, elle travaillait sa méditation dans l'espoir que, peut-être, un jour, elle retrouve la mémoire. Malheureusement, très peu lui était revenu. Elle avait néanmoins mis à profit les minces indices que son subconscient lui avait envoyés, effectuant un maximum de recherches dès qu'ils se trouvaient à proximités d'un village ou d'une ville. Elle effectuait généralement ses recherches seule, Naruto partant très souvent de son côté. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient rapidement prise : chacun effectuait ce qu'il avait à faire, et ils se retrouvaient le soir au lieu de rendez-vous convenu plus tôt. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec le jeune homme la laissait assez déroutée quand elle prenait le temps de s'y arrêter. Elle l'appréciait pour tout l'aide qu'il lui avait fournie, elle appréciait sa façon d'être, sa bonhommie, son sérieux, son sourire, ses silences, il savait quand elle allait bien ou quand elle allait mal, il savait toujours comment agir, il donnait une impression de confiance et de sûreté. Il pouvait être doux comme un agneau et affable, mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas s'y tromper : redoutable ninja, il pouvait être sérieux comme la mort et d'une autorité implacable. C'était un être complexe qu'elle avait appris à apprécier et à respecter.

Naruto sortit de la maisonnée pour aller chercher des armes dans la petite cabane qui faisait office de réserve et lui adressa un clin d'œil en retournant à l'intérieur. Temari eut un petit rire amusé. Oui, leur relation était vraiment particulière ! Amis, équipiers, ils avaient aussi déjà couché ensemble à l'occasion. Complices aussi : ils savaient se comprendre assez rapidement d'un seul regard, savaient décoder les gestes de l'autre, savaient quand se taire et quand parler, quand jouer au jeu de la séduction, ils savaient aussi reconnaître quand ce jeu devenait sérieux et quand il ne l'était pas. Amitié, fraternité, désir, complicité, solidarité… Tout cela et plus encore. Mais malgré cela, chacun avait ses secrets… Enfin, Naruto plus que Temari puisque celle-ci avait tout oublié. Elle savait qu'il ne la laissait le déchiffrer que quand il le voulait bien. Elle ne savait au final pas grand-chose sur lui : ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui raconter, ce qu'il avait bien voulu la laisser voir. Il lui avait raconté son passé dans les grandes lignes : une enfance banale avec un père adoptif ninja errant, une adolescence guère plus originale, quand il avait pu se débrouiller seul, il s'était séparé de son mentor, qui mourut un peu plus tard. Il vivait dans cette maison au milieu de la forêt depuis quelques années, seul. Plusieurs fois il lui avait demandé si elle voulait partir, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie : ici, c'était chez elle aussi maintenant, elle ne savait pas où aller. Et puis, elle s'était attachée à ce coin de forêt paisible, à la tranquillité, à Naruto. Elle ne comptait pas finir ses jours ici, ça c'était évident, mais Naruto lui avait bien dit que ce n'était pas non plus dans ses projets, alors quitte à être quelque part, autant que ce soit à un endroit où elle se sentait bien. De plus, ils voyageaient assez souvent pour réellement apprécier de revenir ici se ressourcer. Comme un accord tacite entre eux, ils savaient qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle repartirait pour en savoir plus sur son propre passé, mais l'occasion ne s'était pas encore présentée. Il ne s'était passé qu'un peu plus d'une demi-année depuis son réveil, elle n'avait pas encore eu réellement le temps de penser à entreprendre ce voyage. Peut-être était-ce l'occasion ? Naruto ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose sur les circonstances dans lesquelles il l'avait trouvée, il était resté très évasif. Habile pour détourner l'attention, il savait comment échapper à ses questions sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Elle l'avait vite compris : quand il ne désirait pas parler de certaines choses, cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de savoir, il savait garder ses secrets. Alors elle avait décidé de ne pas chercher à savoir, après tout, chacun possède sa part d'ombre. S'il ne voulait pas lui en parler, soit, elle comprenait. Elle savait aussi que s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, il lui dirait, sans détour, sans arabesque. C'était l'une des choses qu'elle appréciait chez lui : sa franchise. Le jeune homme était au final quelqu'un de bien mystérieux, mais elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. C'était par choix qu'elle restait à ses côtés. Le jour où elle voudrait partir, elle savait qu'il ne la retiendrait pas. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait décidé de rester : elle était libre.

La jeune fille soupira en se relevant et s'étira. Elle entra dans la maison pour commencer à préparer le repas du soir : c'était à son tour de faire à manger.

« - C'est ton choix, fais comme tu le sens. Je partirai demain matin, avant l'aube.

-Bien, je vais réfléchir… »

Naruto caressa la joue Temari en lui souriant. Elle était libre de choisir de l'accompagner ou non, c'était son choix. La jeune fille lui renvoya son sourire, comprenant le message. Il se leva et entra dans la maison pour rassembler ses affaires. Il savait qu'elle réfléchirait sérieusement aux différentes options qui s'offraient à elle. Il se doutait déjà de sa réponse, commençant à vraiment bien la connaître. Elle l'accompagnerait. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce serait une bonne chose ou non. Mais il se pouvait également qu'elle choisisse de rester ici. Il savait qu'elle aimait bien cet endroit, cependant, il savait qu'elle voudrait probablement en apprendre plus sur elle. Avec ou sans elle, il devait partir de toute façon. Il avait peut-être trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Peut-être. Il n'en était pas sûr. Il savait juste qu'il devait partir, suivre cette impression qu'il avait. Il l'avait senti. Depuis quelques temps, il sentait qu'une partie de ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait dans cette direction. L'ouest. Au début, ça n'avait été qu'une brève sensation, fugace, qui avait disparu presqu'aussitôt. Peu de temps avant, il avait ressenti la même impression, plus tenace, mais aussi plus diffuse. À tel point qu'il y avait des moments où il ne sentait rien du tout tellement c'était faible. Cependant, la veille, il s'était passé quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il sentait que c'était plus puissant, il sentait que c'était plus important et que, cette fois, il devait y aller. Premièrement pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, bien qu'il ait déjà de fortes présomptions, et deuxièmement parce que cette sensation l'attirait, l'appelait – ce qui l'avait conforté dans ses doutes.

Une fois que ses vêtements furent empaquetés, il sortit de la maison pour aller chercher ses armes. Temari était toujours perdue dans ses pensées, mais l'expression de son visage le renseigna sur la nature de celles-ci. Oui, leur relation était bien étrange. Il pouvait lire en Temari comme dans un livre ouvert. En repassant à côté d'elle, il lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Le ciel arborait de magnifiques couleurs, irisé par les plus belles gammes que le soleil couchant pouvait offrir. La température avait nettement diminué par rapport à l'après-midi, mais elle restait fraichement agréable. Temari appréciait la température de l'eau du bassin naturel que formaient plusieurs rochers. Ce petit lagon était alimenté par une source d'eau pure. Faute de place dans la petite demeure pour accueillir une véritable salle de bain, cette lagune offrait tout le confort d'un centre thermal en pleine nature, la foule en moins. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'elle sentit Naruto arriver. Sans se retourner, elle l'entendit se dévêtir et à son tour entrer dans l'eau. Il s'avança vers elle et vint coller son torse à son dos. La peau était chaude et douce. Il vint déposer son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui s'appuya davantage sur lui. Il l'enserra alors de ses bras. Peu désireuse de briser cet instant de tendresse, Temari s'adressa à lui d'une voix à peine audible :

« - Tu as fini ton sac ?

-Hm. »

L'homme derrière elle inspira alors profondément, se gorgeant de l'odeur d'une peau ayant pris le soleil toute la journée. Une odeur douce et sucrée.

« - Je viens avec toi. »

Temari sentit plus qu'elle ne vit un sourire se dessiner sur les traits du blond.

« - Tu as choisi. » La voix était grave et sensuelle.

Il se détacha d'elle et la contourna pour lui faire face. Il ancra son regard intense dans le sien. Elle était décidée, toute sa volonté s'exprimait dans ses yeux. Il prit alors son menton entre ses doigts et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ses bras puissants descendirent le long de son corps pour la soulever et la porter vers la berge, où il l'allongea en souriant, mi-séducteur, mi-joueur.

Ainsi était faite leur relation : amitié, respect, complicité et tendresse. Ce soir, cette tendresse réunit leur deux corps sous un éclat de rire cristallin de Temari. Chaque jour venait comme il venait, différent d'hier et autre que demain. Ce soir était le leur, demain, ils partiraient pour une autre vie, une ancienne vie, une nouvelle vie.


	13. Chapter 12

Voilà, je sais que ça fait des lustres que je n'ai plus publié de nouveau chapitre, et je n'ai aucune excuse. J'espère juste que vous m'en voulez pas trop et que ce nouveau chapitre, même s'il est court, vous plaira quand même!

Bonne Lecture!

;)

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Tsunade attendait à l'entrée du village, entourée d'une dizaine d'AMBU, dont trois seulement étaient visibles et l'encadraient. Elle voulait le voir de ses yeux. Un Uchiha… Quand elle avait reçu le message codé de Kakashi trois jours plus tôt, elle avait cru à une blague. Seulement, elle savait que Kakashi ne blaguait jamais en mission, ni quand il s'agissait des Uchiha, alors certainement pas des deux à la fois ! Elle réfléchissait… Uchiha… Ils avaient été un clan puissant, très puissant. Trop puissant même pour prendre le risque de les avoir dans un village. Mais là n'était pas la question. Le village de Konoha, dès sa création, avait passé un accord avec ce clan : ils étaient autorisés à rester sur le territoire du pays du feu à condition qu'ils envoient régulièrement l'un de leurs membres à Konoha.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Pakkun, qui la prévint que le reste de l'équipe ne tarderait plus. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quatre silhouettes se dessinèrent sur la route. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles approchaient, Tsunade reconnut sans difficulté Kakashi, Neji et Shino. La troisième portait une cape de voyage noire. Quand ils furent en face d'elle, elle détailla le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds. Il était grand et fin, mais on pouvait aisément deviner une musculature bien développée. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond et quelques mèches lui cachaient encore les yeux. Alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, il redressa la tête et ancra son regard dans le sien. Tsunade écarquilla les yeux :

« - Impossible ! »

Le Sharingan ! L'iris couleur sang, la pupille cerclé de virgules noires. Alors ainsi, cette personne était réellement un Uchiha ! Ou du moins en possédait-il la caractéristique majeure. Elle se ressaisit et ordonna à tout le monde de venir immédiatement dans son bureau.

Assise derrière son large bureau, les mains jointes en dessous du menton, elle dévisageait l'Uchiha.

« - J'attends des explications. »

Kakashi lui expliqua alors le déroulement de la mission.

« - Un Uchiha, hein ? Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Être intégré à Konoha.

-Pourquoi ?

-N'est-ce pas ce que l'accord demande : un membre du clan intégré dans les forces du village ? Me voilà.

-Ton clan a été exterminé, sans clan, il n'y a plus d'accord.

-L'accord tient toujours puisque je suis ici.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu es vraiment un Uchiha et non un espion ?

-Je vous en ai montré la preuve plus tôt. Sinon, dites-vous que je suis le successeur d'Itachi. »

Tsunade et Kakashi sursautèrent.

« - Tu as connu Itachi Uchiha ?

-Oui.

-Comment ?

-Les détails ne sont pas importants. Je suis un Uchiha, n'est-il pas normal que je connaisse les membres de ma famille ? »

La discussion dura ainsi plusieurs heures. Au final, Sasuke ne leur révéla que ce qu'il voulait bien et Tsunade n'était pas dupe. Néanmoins, elle devait reconnaître qu'il faisait réellement partie du clan Uchiha. Elle l'autorisa donc à rester dans le village, assigné à résidence surveillée. Il n'émit aucune objection et quitta le bureau de la chef du village avec un sourire satisfait que personne ne remarqua.

Sasuke émit un petit ricanement. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'il était à Konoha. Une fois de plus, il avait faussé compagnie à ses gardes en leur laissant un clone. L' « élite de Konoha » n'y avait vu que du feu. Il soupira : il n'était pas né encore celui qui l'empêcherait de se déplacer comme il le souhaitait. Il reporta son regard sur le terrain d'entrainement qui s'étendait devant lui. Deux personnes se battaient et une troisième les observait. L'un des combattants était un jeune homme élancé aux longs cheveux bruns. Son adversaire était une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns également mais son teint était mat, à l'inverse de celui de l'autre, qui était crémeux. La troisième personne était elle aussi une jeune fille, aux longs cheveux blonds. À cette distance, il ne pouvait rien distinguer de plus. Il s'avança alors silencieusement. Il camoufla sa présence et s'installa dans un arbre à quelques mètres de la blonde. L'affrontement dura encore une vingtaine de minutes. Les deux adversaires s'approchèrent alors de la jeune fille, qui tendit une gourde à chacun.

« - Merci !

-Alors, Neji, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la brune :

« - Tu as bien progressé. Je ne serais pas étonné que tu deviennes Junin dans peu de temps.

-Merci, mais je ne pense pas : j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal avec le genjutsu, je me fais prendre à tous les coups !

-Ca va déjà mieux qu'au début !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Et c'est grâce à ton entrainement, Ino !

-Et oui ! En tous cas, ces derniers temps, tu as vraiment gagné en puissance !

-Oui, je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça se fait… Ca doit être que mon corps est plus à l'aise, je prends de l'assurance. »

Depuis sa branche, Sasuke observait attentivement la conversation, mais aussi toutes les informations tacites qu'il percevait. Une contraction musculaire, un regard, un changement de ton dans la voix,… Le langage du corps révélait bien plus que le langage oral.

« _Ainsi, tu as repris la vie de kunoichi dès le début. Et tu apprécies ce jeune homme un peu plus que comme ton supérieur… C'est vrai qu'il y a une certaine similitude. Et la blonde... Tu en sais plus que tu ne le laisses paraître. Intéressant… Et toi, tu doutes. Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas, que quelque chose a changé. Mais quoi ? Tu te poses la question…_ »

« - Yo, les jeunes !

-Kakashi !

-Je viens voir comment se passe l'entraînement de Tenten.

-Ca se passe bien.

-J'ai beaucoup progressé.

-Elle est excellente au taijutsu.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke ? »

L'interpellé sourit et descendit de son arbre alors que les quatre ninjas de la feuille le regardait.

« - Je me doutais que vous sentiriez ma présence.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi te cachais-tu ?

-Pour pouvoir observer à mon aise… »

Neji fronça les sourcils et prit la parole :

« - N'es-tu pas sensé être sous surveillance ? »

Le jeune homme se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique.

« - Pour répondre à votre première question, c'est vrai qu'elle a un bon niveau, » Il ancra alors son regard dans celui, noisette, de Tenten. « mais je suis sûr qu'elle peut encore être bien meilleure. »

La jeune fille cessa de respirer. Ce regard, elle le connaissait ! Ce visage, ces yeux, c'étaient ceux qu'elle voyait quand elle faisait l'amour avec Neji ! Cette personne, qui était-elle ? Elle le connaissait, mais d'où ? Elle sentait qu'elle l'avait connu avant son arrivée à Konoha et avant sa perte de mémoire. Des images s'imposèrent à son esprit, flash vagues et imprécis : une mèche de cheveux qui frôle une épaule, une cape noire qui claque, un mouvement furtif dans les arbres, un sabre qui réfléchit un rayon de soleil, un rire discret, une gerbe de sang, une rivière qui s'écoule lentement, un feu qui crépite, un sourire échangé,… Tant d'éclats de souvenirs, sans chronologie, sans lien, tous différents.

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin et disparut.

« - Tenten !

-Tenten, ça va ?

-O… ou… oui, ça va… » La jeune fille était lointaine. « Qui est-ce ?

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Il est arrivé à Konoha il y a quelques semaines.

-Il est ninja ?

-Oui, mais pour le moment, il est contraint à la vie de civil. Hokage-sama statue toujours sur son sort.

-Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha ?

-Ce nom te dit quelque chose ?

-Non…

-Tu as fait une tête bizarre quand vos regards se sont croisés, tu le connais ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… » La jeune fille se ressaisit. « Il faut que je vous laisse, je devrais déjà être à l'Académie ! Tchiao ! » Et elle s'éloigna d'un bond.

* * *

« - Hokage-sama !

-Ah, Kakashi ! Entre ! » Le jounin s'exécuta. « J'ai enfin réuni l'équipe que je voulais, on va pouvoir tester l'Uchiha.

-Bien. De qui s'agit-il ?

-D'AMBU…

-Et ?

-Et je ne te dirai pas de qui il s'agit…

-Vous savez très bien que je n'ai pas besoin que vous me le disiez.

-Ah oui ? Je suis curieuse de savoir si tu trouveras tout le monde…

-Oui… Alors, réfléchissons. Vous avez réuni plusieurs unités, chacun spécialiste dans un domaine. La période est calme donc il n'y a pas beaucoup de mission à l'étranger, ce qui vous laisse le choix des heureux élus. » Le Junin réfléchit un instant puis l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sous son masque. Tsunade écouta, attentive à l'analyse de son ninja et curieuse de savoir à quel point il la connaissait. « Il y aura Neji Hyuuga, pour ses capacités en taijutsu, mais surtout pour son Byakugan. Shikamaru Nara, pour son analyse. Ino Yamanaka pour son genjutsu, bien que contre un Uchiha, elle ne fasse certainement pas le poids. Mais c'est justement pour évaluer son niveau que vous avez besoin d'elle. Shino Aburame, avec ses insectes, il attaque de partout et nulle part à la fois. De plus, ces charmantes bestioles absorbent le chakra, ce qui permettrait de déterminer la quantité que possède l'opposant. Biensûr, Sakura Haruno en tant que medic-nin. Moi, pour mon Sharingan et mon ninjutsu. Vous auriez bien ajouté Sai aussi mais il est en mission à long terme au pays du riz. Suis-je complet ?

-Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton génie. Cependant tu as oublié quelqu'un…

-Ah ? Qui ?

-Moi !

-Jiraya ! » Le sannin venait d'entrer par la fenêtre, fier de son petit effet de surprise.

« - Oui. Je suis rentré hier et Tsunade m'a parlé de cet Uchiha. J'ai bien envie de le tester aussi et puis, comme ça, ça vous fera un expert en invocations.

-Kakashi, en plus de tester ses capacités, je veux que tu me dises, au terme de ton combat, s'il s'agit vraiment d'un Uchiha. Tu as eu Itachi comme équipier pendant longtemps, tu devrais reconnaître leur style. De plus, possédant toi-même un Sharingan qui ne t'appartient pas, tu te rendras tout de suite compte s'il est un imposteur et qu'il a volé ces yeux à quelqu'un. La possibilité qu'il soit un Uchiha me semble tellement improbable que je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, j'ai besoin de plus de preuves. »

* * *

**Petite note**: Bien que ça n'ai pas vraiment de rapport avec _Siblings_, je voulais juste vous prévenir que j'écris une nouvelle histoire: _Déchéance_... En fait, pas vraiment, disons qu'elle est en écriture depuis un bon bout de temps (presque aussi longtemps que _Siblings_), mais je ne me décide à la publier que maintenant. Plus sombre que _Siblings_, elle me permet de travailler sur 2 styles en même temps. Enfin voilà, c'était juste un petit PS por faire ma pub ^^

* * *

**RAR: **

Je viens seulement de trouver comment on répond aux reviews ^^"  
Je sais, c'est pitoyable, je suis désolée!  
Donc je vous présente mes excuses si vous avez cru que je n'en avais rien à cirer: c'est faux! Vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir!  
J'avoue que j'ai eu un maxi coup de mou ces derniers mois, mais maintenant, c'est (je l'espère) reparti! donc l'histoire va enfin bouger et devenir plus sérieuse...

Enfin voila, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours!

Celohei

Et oui, je sais que là je ne réponds pas vraiment aux reviews comme il faut, mais au moins, comme ça, je vous présente à toutes/tous mes excuses en même temps... en espérant que vous le lirez


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Les Deux Frères… Deux entités si puissantes qu'elles avaient le pouvoir de défaire le monde… Tsunade soupira : pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver quand c'était elle qui était Hokage ? La chef du village se ressaisit. Elle n'aurait souhaité à personne d'être dans sa situation et se dit que, finalement, c'était mieux que ce soit sous son mandat que ce genre de chose arrive que sous celui de quelqu'un d'autre… Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où son équipe d'ANBU était revenue catastrophée par la nouvelle qu'ils s'étaient empressés de lui transmettre. Après de nombreuses et difficiles recherches, elle en avait obtenu la confirmation : les Deux Frères existaient. Ce n'étaient pas des êtres mythiques issus du folklore, mais bien des créatures qui avaient jadis existé. Il ne lui avait pas été aisé de reconstituer toute l'histoire, mais ce qu'elle avait découvert lui en avait au moins fourni les grandes lignes… Deux êtres liés par l'Amour, déchirés par la cupidité des Hommes et détruits par eux. Elle avait compris que leur âme avait été brisée, éparpillée en plusieurs morceaux. Ensuite, leur trace avait été perdue. Plusieurs fois au cours de l'Histoire, leur nom avait été murmuré, quelques rumeurs avaient vu le jour à propos de phénomènes inhabituels, mais la plupart de ces pistes s'étaient révélées sans fondement. Il y avait néanmoins un fait récurrent qui restait troublant. À intervalles très longs mais relativement réguliers, un être d'une grande puissance voyait le jour. Au début, elle avait mis ce fait dans le même panier que les pistes stériles, mais elle avait été perturbée par la récurrence du phénomène. On parlait d'une puissance immense, d'un être qui déambulait dans le monde. En étudiant plus profondément les écrits qu'elle avait pu retrouvés sur ce phénomène plus spécifique, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait en réalité deux sources de puissance. Elle en avait déduit, après d'autres nombreuses recherches, qu'ils s'agissaient des Frères Démons qui se réveillaient épisodiquement. Ils n'apparaissaient que chacun à leur tour, parfois à plusieurs centaines d'années d'écart, parfois ne se loupant que de quelques décennies. La légende – que Tsunade craignait malheureusement se révéler plus proche de la réalité que ce qu'elle aurait voulu – racontait qu'une fois éveillé, les Démons déambulait dans le monde à la recherche de leur fragment d'âme perdu. Malheureusement, les écrits étaient très vieux et beaucoup avait été perdu au cours de l'Histoire. Elle ignorait donc encore beaucoup de détails : sous quelle forme apparaissaient-ils ? combien de temps passaient-ils à chercher avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience et dans l'oubli ? pourquoi et comment se réveillaient-ils ? Tant de question sans réponses…

Tsunade soupira… encore. Elle se demandait si c'était un heureux hasard que jamais encore les Frères ne s'étaient éveillés en même temps. Elle frissonna en pensant à la puissance qu'une telle situation engendrerait. Effrayante, proprement effrayante, sans aucun doute. Elle eut un petit sourire de soulagement en pensant qu'au moins, elle avait échappé à ça, qu'au moins, pour ce qu'elle en savait, un seul des deux frères n'était éveillé. Les rares indices que ses équipes avaient réussi à trouver ça et là l'avaient amenée à la conclusion que (et le Kazekage était arrivé au même résultat) c'était Lui qui avait attaqué l'équipe de Temari, il y avait plusieurs mois de cela. Grâce aux témoignages des trois chunins survivants de l'attaque, ils avaient une vague idée de la puissance et des capacités de l'ennemi. Mais pour ce que ça changeait… Hormis cet affrontement, aucun des villages de Suna ou de Konoha n'avait plus eu de contact direct avec celui qu'ils supposaient être un Démon. Le Kazekage avait bien compris que sa sœur n'avait certainement pas fait le poids contre un tel adversaire (si pour autant c'était vraiment l'un des Frères), mais il gardait quand même l'espoir de la revoir un jour, ou, du moins, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa disparition. Le même espoir reposait dans le cœur de tous les habitants de Suna, ainsi que dans ceux de Konoha qui avaient connu la kunoichi. Néanmoins, plusieurs massacres avaient été reportés, dans d'autres pays, mais aucun lien n'avait pu être établi, que ce soit entre les victimes, ou avec un potentiel assassin commun ou encore moins avec le supposé Frère.

La coupant dans ses réflexions, Jiraya entra dans la pièce :

« - Tsunade, tu viens ? Ils sont prêts.

-Hein ? Ah ! Oui, j'arrive. »

Les deux sannins sortirent de la tour des Hokage et se dirigèrent vers l'arène. Là, ils retrouvèrent Kakashi.

« - Tout le monde est là ?

-Oui. Il y a même des spectateurs…

-Des spectateurs ?

-Vous verrez… »

* * *

Le trio entra alors sur le terrain au centre de l'arène. D'un côté se trouvait Sasuke Uchiha, droit, silencieux, ne semblant accorder aucune espèce d'importance à ce qui l'entourait. À plusieurs mètres de lui, des ANBU étaient alignés, saluant leur Hokage. Tsunade regarda alors vers les tribunes. Dans les gradins se trouvaient plusieurs ninjas, apparemment venus pour regarder ce qui promettait d'être intéressant. Elle vit Tenten, Kiba, Chôji, Meïko, qui était en mission dans le secteur avec ses genins et qui en avait profité pour saluer les alliés de son village, et plusieurs autres jounins. Elle sourit, amusée. Cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas qu'il y ait des spectateurs, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendue. Elle reporta son attention sur les ANBU et sur Sasuke.

« - Bien. Tout le monde est là, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer. Sasuke, tu affronteras les ninjas ici présents, ainsi que Kakashi et Jiraya. Tu seras testé dans tous les domaines, dans les mêmes conditions qu'en combat réel. La seule et unique règle est qu'il est formellement interdit de tuer. La personne qui dérogerait à cette règle se verrait condamner à la peine de mort avec effet immédiat, sans possibilité d'appel ou de réduction de peine. Fus-je claire ?

-Dommage…

-Fus-je claire ? » répéta-t-elle, insatisfaite de la réponse du jeune homme.

« - Je ne tuerai personne, si ça peut vous faire plaisir…

-Bien. Même règle pour les autres, compris ?

-Hai, Hokage-sama ! » répondirent tous les ANBU en même temps, ainsi que Kakashi et Jiraya, qui tenaient décidément trop à leur tête pour prendre le risque de la perdre lors d'un test plutôt qu'en situation réelle. Quelle mort stupide aurait-ce été !

« - Bien. Je pense que tout le monde est prêt. Je vous laisse place propre, vous êtes libres de commencer quand vous le souhaitez. » termina Tsunade alors qu'elle prenait place à son tour dans les tribunes.

Les ninjas masqués et les deux plus vieux se regroupèrent afin de déterminer dans quel ordre ils allaient opérer. Sasuke se contenta de respirer et regarder droit devant lui.

Entouré de ses équipiers, Shikamaru prit la parole :

« - Bon, on ne va pas l'attaquer tous en même temps. Snow, tu l'attaqueras seul en premier. Teste-le au taïjutsu et, bien sûr, observe-le bien avec ton Byakugan, on aura des comptes précis à rendre à Tsunade-sama. Puisqu'en taijutsu, vous ne devriez pas user trop de chakra, c'est toi, Sky, qui l'attaqueras ensuite pour déterminer sa quantité de chakra. On verra comment réagissent tes insectes et les informations qu'ils te transmettront nous serons utiles. Xin, tu suivras. Tu dois surtout te concentrer sur le genjutsu. Cependant, n'oublie pas qu'il possède le Sharingan, donc tu ne devrais pas pouvoir le battre, malgré ton niveau. Mais avec ta résistance psychique, il aura tout de même du mal à te mettre KO en te plongeant dans une illusion. Tu es l'élément clé en ce qui concerne le relevé d'informations. Mais je te fais confiance, tu sais comment t'y prendre. Pendant ce temps, je resterai en retrait et j'analyserai ses mouvements pour construire une stratégie afin de l'attaquer à trois, avec Kakashi et Jiraya-sama. Ça nous permettra de le tester au ninjutsu. Cagalli, comme d'habitude, tu restes à l'arrière. Je veux que tu observes attentivement tout ce qui touche à sa façon de gérer ses blessures, mais surtout, on aura besoin de toi pour analyser celles qu'il nous infligerait. Quelqu'un a des questions ?

-Non.

-Bien. Evidemment, je ne viens que de vous donner les grandes lignes. Pour ce qui est de chaque combat en particulier, vous connaissez vos limites et votre domaine, donc agissez comme vous le sentez, vous êtes le mieux placé pour réagir. N'oublions pas que le but est de le tester et de rassembler un maximum d'information sur lui. N'expédiez donc pas le combat. Bien, c'est parti !

-Hai ! »

Tsunade sourit : le combat commençait. Les ANBU sur le terrain venaient de se séparer et se plaçaient en position plus ou moins offensive selon les cas. Sasuke sembla comprendre lui aussi le signal tacite puisqu'il adopta à son tour une position de combat. Tsunade appréciait ce qu'elle voyait : la posture était souple et semblait nonchalante mais ne laissait aucune ouverture, à mi chemin entre la défense et l'attaque, c'était une position idéale pour pouvoir parer une attaque tout en ripostant. Elle n'avait aucun doute que Shikamaru avait déjà enregistré toutes ces informations et réfléchissait à un moyen de les tourner à leur avantage. Elle vit Neji s'avancer. Elle se redressa sur son siège, devinant que la suite allait se révéler très intéressante.

De son côté, Neji, derrière son masque d'argile blanche, étudiait la garde de son adversaire. Il s'avança lentement vers lui. Immobiles, face à face, les deux ninjas se jaugeaient. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Neji eut un petit sourire en coin avant de se lancer vers son opposant. Le premier coup partit. Sasuke l'esquiva aisément et ricana : risible. Neji reprit de la distance. Parfait. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait voulu savoir. Il enclencha alors son Byakugan. Le vrai combat commençait.

Rapide. Ce type était rapide. Sasuke ne pouvait pas le nier. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il se battait avec cet ANBU et il devait avouer qu'il s'était totalement planté sur sa première impression. Son adversaire avait du niveau. Un très bon niveau. Si le premier coup avait été pathétique, ceux qui suivaient étaient d'une toute autre catégorie. Il esquiva un coup de pied qui passa tout près de son abdomen, trop près. Il devait faire attention, il ne devait pas se battre à la légère. Il eut tout juste le temps de parer un coup destiné à sa tête avant de s'éloigner quelque peu. Soit, il ne voulait pas activer ses Sharingan si tôt, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il allait se faire battre. Ses yeux virèrent alors au rouge si caractéristique et il reprit le combat. Il se permit un petit sourire satisfait en se rendant compte que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu un adversaire de ce niveau.

Tsunade et les évaluateurs eurent la même pensée : c'est maintenant que ça devenait vraiment sérieux.

Dans les tribunes, les spectateurs étaient abasourdis : le combat venait de prendre un nouveau tournant. Aucun des deux adversaires ne prenait le pas sur l'autre, mais ce qui était époustouflant était la vitesse et le niveau du taijutsu. Étrangement, peu de coups étaient échangés. Ou plutôt, peu d'attaques aboutissaient. Les protagonistes semblaient tous deux deviner les gestes de l'autre et donnaient l'impression d'esquiver avant même que le coup ne fut parti. C'était une véritable chorégraphie. L'ANBU avait un style délié, souple, mortel. L'autre avait un style un peu moins gracieux, mais tout aussi félin, dangereux, on devinait aisément la force de ses coups. Aucun doute, il était fort : ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Hokage faisait appel à autant d'ANBU pour tester une seule personne, qui plus est dans l'arène !

* * *

Sasuke et Xin se faisait face. Aucun des deux ne bougeait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ? » demanda Jiraya.

« - Ils ont déjà commencé… »

Tsunade jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux tribunes qui s'agitaient. Elle entendit la voix de Meïko, qui s'adressait à l'un de ses genins :

« - Calme-toi !

-Meïko-senseï, pourquoi ils ne se battent pas ?

-Ils sont en train de se battre…

-Hein ?

-Comment ça, senseï ?

-Ils sont en plein combat, mais ils se battent à coup de genjutsu…

-Ooh !

-Le genjutsu, ce sont les illusions, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. C'est à qui possèdera l'autre en premier.

-Qui est en train de gagner ?

-Pour le moment, aucun des deux. »

Quelque chose clochait. Comment ce faisait-il que cette fille résiste à ses illusions ? Pire ! Elle arrivait à le maintenir lui aussi dans un monde psychique. Pour le moment, il n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus. Certes, il arrivait à la coincer dans un monde, mais soit elle arrivait à s'en défaire, soit, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il s'y retrouvait lui aussi boqué. Bon, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes : puisque le genjutsu de base ne fonctionnait pas, il allait passer au niveau supérieur…

Kakashi se tendit :

« - Dark ?

-Je sais, j'ai senti.

-Kakashi ?

-Ca devient dangereux.

-Explique.

-Xin excelle dans le genjutsu et il est en train de s'en rendre compte. Il vient de changer de tactique et a activé un niveau plus élevé de son Sharingan, ce qui lui donne accès à une toute autre sorte d'illusions.

-Sois plus précis.

-Xin ne peut pas le battre à ce niveau en se cloisonnant au genjutsu. Elle vient d'enclencher sa technique ultime.

-Kakashi, en quoi consiste cette technique ?

-C'est une forme très avancée de la possession de l'esprit. Si elle échoue et qu'il parvient à la coincer, Xin mourra.

-Hein ? » firent Neji et Jiraya en même temps.

« - Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne sa technique, mais je sais que son esprit entre totalement dans celui de l'autre pour le maîtriser. Elle a accès à tout ce que la personne sait, elle _devient_ temporairement cette personne.

-Pratique pour les interrogatoires !

-Oui, Ibiki pleure pour l'avoir dans son département à temps complet. Mais nous nous éloignons.

-Comme le disait Kakashi, elle _devient_ la personne. Mais ici, son adversaire sait comment fonctionne l'esprit, il est un maître en manipulation de la psyché. Ça veut aussi dire qu'il sait parfaitement se défendre contre ce genre d'intrusion. Et puisque la totalité de l'esprit de Xin est dans le sien, si elle ne prend pas les commandes assez rapidement et qu'il la trouve, il a la capacité de l'enfermer dans son propre esprit. Il n'aurait pas accès à ses connaissances, mais, autant les effets de la technique de Xin sont temporaires, autant les effets du Sharingan sont réels et définitifs. S'il décide de détruire son esprit, elle meurt, tout simplement. »

Comme Shikamaru terminait sa phrase, les évaluateurs se tournèrent à nouveau tous vers les combattants. A cause de son masque, ils ne pouvaient pas voir le visage de la jeune fille, mais sa posture avait changé. On aurait dit qu'une pression énorme s'était abattue sur ses épaules. Ses membres tremblaient, et quelques gouttes de sueur coulaient dans son cou. Plusieurs ecchymoses étaient apparues sur ses jambes et ses bras, et du sang coulait de son abdomen, imbibant son uniforme. Son opposant avait un visage concentré, les yeux braqués sur les siens. Sa mâchoire était serrée et il suait également. De ses poings fermés coulait du sang, tout comme de sa cuisse.

Soudain, Xin tomba à quatre pattes, tremblante et à bout de souffle, alors que le jeune homme reculait en titubant et en se tenant la tête d'une main ensanglantée.

« - Xin ! »

Kakashi se précipita vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

« - Xin ! Répond-moi ! Ca va ? Cagalli !

-Je suis là ! »

Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à l'examiner rapidement, l'ANBU à terre souleva légèrement son masque et vomit.

« - Kakashi, porte-la à l'ombre, que je la soigne. Ses blessures ne sont pas graves, ce sera vite fait. »

Le jounin s'exécuta alors que les autres membres de l'équipe se mettaient entre eux et l'Uchiha, formation de protection d'un blessé oblige. Dans leur métier, ils vivaient ce genre de situation depuis l'enfance. Quand on était ninja, on était un mort potentiel. Avoir un membre légèrement blessé dans leur équipe n'était vraiment pas ce qu'ils avaient connu de pire, le combat continuait…

« - Xin, tu m'entends ?

-Hum.

-Tes blessures ne sont pas graves, mais celle du ventre est assez profonde. Ce ne sera pas long. »

La medic-nin s'affaira alors à soigner son équipière alors que Kakashi, Jiraya et Dark se mettait en place pour attaquer.

Sasuke était furieux : il avait bien failli se faire avoir ! Il avait sous-estimé son adversaire et baissé sa garde. En voyant les trois hommes se placer face à lui, il sourit. Les deux ninjas non masqués donnaient une impression de puissance et de dangerosité qu'il apprécia. Son regard glissa sur le troisième. Il devrait faire très attention à celui-là aussi. Il n'avait aucune idée de ses capacités, mais la façon dont il avait décortiqué ses mouvements depuis le début le laissait penser qu'il pouvait être un adversaire redoutable. Il était satisfait : cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi vivant. Il avait été agréablement surpris des capacités de ses adversaires. Et la suite ne s'annonçait que plus intéressante encore.

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!

Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire le suivant, donc je ne sais absolument pas dire quand je le publierai... J'essayerai quand même de faire au plus vite!

;)


	15. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde!

Je me suis rendue compte avec horreur du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis ma dernière publication et donc j'ai décidé de me reprendre en main.

Comme vous le verrez, ce chapitre est très court. En fait, il ne s'agit que du début du chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire. Comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien déjà publier cette courte partie en attendant que le reste soit écrit. Donc, oui, c'est court, je suis désolée, mais je me suis dit que c'était mieux que rien.

Promis, la suite vient bientôt!

Bonne lecture!

Celohei

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

« - Tu crois que Meïko va bien ?

- La connaissant, je ne me fais aucun souci.

- Mouais…

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ?

- C'est juste qu'elle n'avait pas l'air en forme en partant…

- … T'es sérieux ? Tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut rien lui arriver. Ce n'est qu'une simple mission de rang C. Et encore ! Si Kazekage-sama leur a attribué cette mission, sachant que ses genins n'ont encore jamais quitté Suna, c'est que ça doit être une D difficile. T'en fais pas pour elle.

- T'as sûrement raison, je m'inquiète certainement pour rien.

-Mais oui ! Bon, en route ! Il faut qu'on arrive au village avant demain soir si on veut croiser notre cible. »

Ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage, les deux junins reprirent leur route après une courte pause pour grignoter et reprendre des forces. Hiro et Alakao avaient été envoyés sur une mission de rang A dans un village situé à une semaine et demie de Suna. Tout comme leur ancienne équipière, ils avaient été promus junins quelques semaines plus tôt. Meïko s'était presque tout de suite vue assigner une équipe de genins, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de ne plus faire de mission avec les deux garçons. Ceux-ci se retrouvaient donc souvent ensemble pour des missions nécessitant deux junins pour la simple et bonne raison que leur travail d'équipe était remarquable. Pour les missions requérant davantage de membres, ils n'étaient cependant que rarement ensemble, le plus souvent mis avec d'autres junins afin d'avoir des équipes ambivalentes.

Hiro, fidèle à lui-même, était resté quelqu'un de très dynamique et spontané, un bon vivant mais qui savait se montrer d'un sérieux implacable en mission. Alakao, quant à lui, était plus calme, plus posé et plus réservé. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il était timide, il n'était tout simplement pas le boute-en-train de l'ancien trio. Derrière cette façade tranquille se cachait cependant un shinobi dont il fallait se méfier.

Sautant de branche en branche, Alakao regardait pensivement son coéquipier, à quelques mètres devant lui. La forêt était calme et aucune présence hostile ne semblait être dans le secteur.

« - Alakao, tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Je me demandais…

-Mais encore ?

-Je me demandais si tu comptais lui dire…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… Meïko… Tu vas attendre encore combien de temps avant de lui dire ce que tu ressens ? » Seul le silence lui répondit. Alakao pouvait parfaitement imaginer le visage de son ami se refermer à la mention de sa vie sentimentale. Le jeune homme soupira. « Hiro, tu pensais sincèrement que je ne le savais pas ? Franchement ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu l'aimes ! Si tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ne t'en fais pas, ça fait longtemps maintenant que je ne l'aime plus de cette façon. On était à l'Académie ! C'était une amourette d'enfance, rien de plus !

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! » fit un Hiro quelque peu énervé que ce sujet soit arrivé sur la table, sortant de nulle part.

« -Quoi, ce n'est pas ça ? Alors dis-moi ! Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

-Grmmmbll…

-He oh ! J'essaie de comprendre, ok ?

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

-Ca me regarde ! On est une famille ! »

Hiro réfléchit aux paroles de son équipier et ami. Il savait très bien qu'Alakao essayait juste de l'aider, mais il n'était pas du genre à s'étaler sur ses états d'âme.

« -Hiro… Allez, dis-moi pourquoi…

-… Je ne peux pas. » lâcha finalement le jeune homme.

« -Pourquoi pas ?

-Et si je la perdais, hein ? Notre amitié… Si lui avouer mes sentiments brisait notre amitié, notre équipe, notre famille ? »

« _Nous y voilà…_ » Alakao ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il comprenait la peur de son ami.

« -Peut-être que ce sera le cas, mais je ne pense pas. Je pense surtout que tu devrais lui dire…

-Je ne sais pas. » le coupa Hiro.

« -Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » continua Alakao.

« -Trop tard ?

-On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer, même pendant une simple mission de rang C. On est bien placé pour le savoir, tu ne crois pas ? »

L'humeur des deux junins devint sombre alors qu'un même pensée triste leur traversait l'esprit : _Temari-sensei…_ Les trois adolescents avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la disparition de leur sensei. Les longs mois de recherches infructueuses avaient été difficiles à supporter. Des trois, c'était Meïko qui en avait le plus souffert. Grâce à la présence de ses coéquipiers, elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée. Bien sûr, ils gardaient l'espoir de trouver un jour ne serait-ce qu'une indication, une piste, aussi mince soit-elle, sur ce qu'il était advenu de leur capitaine. Mais cet espoir s'amenuisait avec les semaines puis les mois qui passaient. Le Kazekage avait également arrêté d'envoyer des équipes de recherche. « Pas de corps, pas de mort. » Oui, mais jamais un indice n'avait été trouvé et la vie devait continuer. En l'absence de leur instructrice et ayant été jugés aptes, les trois chuunins étaient passés au rang de junin. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient appris que les recherches pour retrouver la piste de la sœur du chef du village continuaient officieusement. Parmi les junins, nombreux étaient ceux qui connaissaient et appréciaient la talentueuse kunoïchi. Selon un accord tacite, toutes ces personnes continuaient à chercher à chaque fois qu'elles avaient une mission en dehors du village. Malheureusement, là encore, aucun résultat.

Le duo arriva le lendemain après-midi dans le village de leur mission. Celle-ci consistait à assassiner un riche marchant qui était en fait un trafiquant d'armes. Les deux ninjas savaient où trouver leur cible et c'est ainsi que le soir-même, ils l'attendaient, assis à une table dans un bar.

« -Pffft ! L'ennui avec les riches, c'est qu'ils ont de quoi se payer des gardes du corps.

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, on n'aurait pas fait appel à nous, je te signale. » répondit Hiro en buvant une bière. « De simples chuunins auraient suffi !

-Hé ! Sois un peu plus discret, tu veux ! On ne sait pas qui pourrait nous écouter.

-Relax ! La cible n'est même pas encore arrivée ! Et je te parie deux bières qu'il ne serait pas là avant une demi-heure.

-Pari tenu !

-Oh ?

-Quoi ?

-Ton côté dévergondé s'éveille enfin, c'est bien, mon jeune ami !

-Tss.

-Oh, c'est bon, fais pas ta prude ! » déclara Hiro à un Alakao faussement vexé avant que tous deux n'éclatent de rire.

Après une dizaine de minutes de comédie afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention, Alakao fit un signe discret à Hiro :

« -Tu me dois deux bières…

-Quoi ? Raaah ! J'était sûr qu'il viendrait plus tard ! »

Continuant à faire comme si de rien n'était, les deux shinobis observaient discrètement leur cible. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, au sourire hypocrite et à l'attitude hautaine. Il venait d'entrer et s'était assis sur un tabouret au bar en attendant son contact. Alakao fronça les sourcils quand un homme pris place à côté de lui, mais se détendit bien vite en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune interaction entre les deux. Les sens à l'affût et sur leurs gardes, les deux jeunes adultes prirent leur mal en patience. Le contact de leur contrat n'arriverait pas avant au moins une heure et leurs ordres étaient clairs : ils ne devaient tuer leur cible qu'une fois que l'échange d'informations aurait eu lieu. Ils reprirent donc leur innocente discussion, ayant simplement l'air de deux amis venant discuter autour d'un verre.

Hiro s'autorisa néanmoins à penser à sa relation éventuelle avec Meïko et à ce que cela impliquerait. Il savait qu'Alakao veillait au grain et aucune difficulté n'était prévue pour cette mission de routine. Un éclat de rire le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Tous les muscles de son corps s'étaient tendus, avant même qu'il ne réalise pourquoi. Et puis, ça le frappa : ce rire glacial, semblant rire d'une blague sinistre dont seul l'auteur pouvait apprécier l'humour… Un frisson le parcourut et il releva la tête pour regarder Alakao. Celui-ci le regardait fixement, avec une expression indéfinissable.

« -Hiro ?

-Ouais, j'ai entendu.

-Ce rire… » dit-il sans finir sa phrase.

L'horrible réalisation pouvait se lire sur leurs deux visages. Ce rire… Il les avait hantés pendant des semaines, des mois. Toute la scène repassa dans leur esprit : le bois, le silence, la tension, la silhouette, le combat, le trou noir, le réveil… Ce rire, ils l'avaient entendu lors de leur dernière mission avec leur capitaine, la même mission qui s'était terminée sur ce rire et sur la disparition tragique de leur sensei. Hiro demanda confirmation du regard à son coéquipier.

« -On verra plus tard » fit ce dernier en serrant les dents, « il faut se concentrer sur la mission. »


	16. Chapter 16

****Bonjour tout le monde!

Et non, je ne suis pas morte, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire.

Je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour cette très/trop longue attente. J'ai été la victime (bien malheureuse) d'une méga panne d'inspiration, dont je suis enfin guérie! :D Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais je me soigne xD

Tout ça pour dire que j'ai enfin recommencé à écrire _Siblings_. Je ne garantis pas que dorénavant je publierai de nouveau régulièrement, mais j'écris régulièrement! Comme ça fait déjà super longtemps que vous attendez, je me suis dit que ce n'étais que justice de publier maintenant que j'ai fini ce chapitre!

Donc, le voici, le voilà, le nouveau chapitre de _Siblings_! En fait, il s'agit plus de la deuxième partie du chapitre précédent but whatever.

Vous n'aurez normalement pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour la suite, je suis en ce moment-même en train de l'écrire, mais j'espère que ce chapitre 15 vous fera patienter encore quelques jours ^^

Encore une fois désolée!

Et enjoy!

;)

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Deux heures plus tard, deux heures de réflexion intense et de souvenirs douloureux, leur cible sortit enfin du bar. La discussion avec son contact avait été plus courte que prévu, mais ni Hiro ni Alakao n'allait s'en plaindre : plus vite ils termineraient leur mission, plus vite ils pourraient chercher l'auteur du rire. Ils quittèrent donc le bar à la suite du marchand. Ils se fondirent dans la nuit, silencieux tels des ombres. Ils suivaient l'homme sur les toits des bâtiments, attendant le moment opportun. Hiro observait attentivement le trafiquant. Celui-ci paraissait mal à l'aise : il marchait vite et regardait souvent autour de lui, malgré la présence de ses gardes du corps. Ces derniers l'avaient encadré discrètement dès sa sortie de la taverne. Le comportement apeuré de leur patron les avaient mis sur leurs gardes. Apparemment, l'homme craignait d'être suivi, ce qui intrigua les junins : ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas été découverts. Certes, les gardes du corps semblaient relativement bons dans leur domaine, mais ils étaient loin de pouvoir égaler des ninjas, de classe supérieure de surcroît. Alakao réfléchissait à la situation : s'ils n'étaient pas la source de la peur du quinquagénaire, qui était-ce ? Personne n'était entré en contact avec le marchand mis à part son informateur. Soudain, le trafiquant s'immobilisa. Devant l'homme se tenait, dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment, une silhouette.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda leur cible d'une voix qu'il voulait sèche.

La silhouette s'avança dans la clarté de la lune. « _L'homme du bar !_ » s'étonna alors Hiro. En effet, devant leur cible se tenait l'homme qui avait innocemment pris place aux côtés du marchand dans le bar. Ses cheveux étaient clairs mais ses traits restaient difficiles à distinguer dans la pénombre nocturne. Les deux shinobis du Sable l'avaient cependant parfaitement identifié grâce à ses habits, qui n'avaient rein de particulier mais étaient assez distinctifs pour que des ninjas rompus à l'observation s'en souviennent.

Le duo du Sable se tendit mais maintint sa position, attendant de voir ce que voulait le nouveau venu. Celui-ci était vraisemblablement intéressé par le trafiquant d'armes. Ce dernier répéta sa question, confiant en ses gardes, pour le moins nerveux.

« -Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

-Qui je suis… » fit l'autre. « Oui, qui suis-je ? Excellente question.

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi !

-Oh mais je ne moque pas de vous. Jouons à un petit jeu, voulez-vous ?

-Tss. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'occuper un fou avec trop de temps libre.

-Fou ? Non, je ne suis pas fou… Ou pas totalement, mais là n'est pas la question. Les règles du jeu sont simples », continua l'homme comme si de rien n'était, « je vais vous poser des questions et vous allez y répondre. Si votre réponse ne me convient pas, j'avancerai d'un pas vers vous.

-J'ai mieux à faire que d'obéir à vos règles stupides !

-Vous n'avez pas le choix », répondit l'inconnu d'un ton joyeux et à la fois étrangement malsain. « Le but du jeu, pour vous, est que je n'arrive pas près de vous.

-Vous n'y arriveriez pas, de toute manière », fit le marchand, moqueur. À ses paroles, le cercle de ses gardes du corps se resserra autour de lui.

« -Ne vous y fiez pas, je serai à vos côtés en un clin d'œil. » Le ton employé était sinistre sans pour autant se défaire de cette note amusée qui dérangea les shinobis postés sur le toit. Le trafiquant dut percevoir la menace puisqu'il sembla tout d'un coup prendre l'homme face à lui plus au sérieux.

« -Et qu'aurais-je à y gagner ?

-La vie… » répondit l'homme naturellement, comme s'il discutait du temps qu'il faisait. « Si vous gagnez, bien entendu. » Sa voix prit une intonation qui fit frémir le trafiquant d'armes. Tout le monde s'était crispé à cette réponse, y compris les deux ninjas tapis dans l'ombre. _Merde, il veut tuer notre cible !_

« -Que… ?

-Commençons, voulez-vous ? »

Hiro et Alakao s'interrogèrent du regard : que faire ? Si ce type tuait leur cible, la seule conséquence pour eux serait une remontrance du Kazekage pour ne pas avoir réussi leur mission. Ils ne seraient pas payés, même si le résultat était le même : cible abattue. Mais de cela, ils s'en fichaient. Le réel problème était l'identité de ce type. Ils s'étaient bien renseignés sur leur cible et savaient qu'aucun autre contrat ne pesait sur sa tête. L'homme mystérieux n'était donc pas un ninja envoyé pour l'assassiner. Mais qui était-il ? Les deux shinobis décidèrent d'un commun accord d'attendre et de voir ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, en apprendre le plus possible avant d'agir. Ils étaient mal à l'aise, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Alakao, habituellement doué pour ressentir le chakra des autres, ne sentait rien émaner de la silhouette. Il ne l'avait même pas senti arriver ! Et s'il ne l'avait pas sous les yeux à cet instant précis, il jurerait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que leur cible et son escorte dans la ruelle. L'inconnu aux cheveux clairs reprit la parole :

« -Oh ! Une dernière chose avant de commencer le jeu : vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter d'une quelconque tricherie de ma part. D'ailleurs, si ces jeunes gens voulaient bien se montrer et arbitrer la partie, je leur en serais très reconnaissant. »

Hiro et Alakao se raidirent instantanément. _Merde, démasqués_. N'ayant pas le choix, tous deux sortirent de leur cachette et se mirent imperceptiblement en position défensive, silencieux.

« -Que ? Mais bon sang, qui est-ce, maintenant ? » S'énerva le quinquagénaire, clairement plus qu'agacé par la tournure des évènements.

« -Si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit là de ninjas envoyés pour vous assassiner, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il en regardant Alakao droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci resta silencieux.

« -…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vous feront rien tant qu'ils n'auront pas obtenus quelques renseignements d'abord. Donc reprenons où nous en étions arrivés : le coup d'envoi… » dit-il en reportant son regard sur le marchand. Invisible dans la pénombre, un sourire sadique venait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, totalement différente du ton relativement affable dont il avait usé jusqu'à présent. « Première question… » Cette voix-là était froide, doucereuse, grave et caressante à la fois. Effrayante. Elle envoya des frissons le long de la colonne des deux jeunes jounins.

« -Êtes-vous bien un membre du clan Zujian ?

-Oui. » Apparemment satisfait de la réponse, l'homme n'avança pas.

« -Votre famille est-elle bien spécialisée dans la vente d'armes, et ce depuis sa naissance ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez, nous sommes une famille d'honnêtes marchands. Je ne vous permets pas de nous insulter de la sor-

-Mauvaise réponse. » Sur ce, l'homme avança d'un pas, à l'horreur du marchand. « Je vous repose la question : votre famille est-elle bien spécialisée dans la vente d'armes, et ce depuis sa naissance ?

-… Oui », répondit le marchand d'un ton dur.

« -Bien. Et ce depuis la fondation de votre clan, nous sommes d'accord ?

-En effet.

-À quand remonte la naissance de votre clan ?

-À quelques générations… » Un pas.

« -Ne me mentez pas. Votre famille est plus vieille que cela, très vieille. À quand ? »

Le trafiquant regarda durement l'homme en silence avant de répondre, réticent.

« -À aussi loin que l'histoire humaine puisse remonter. » Les deux shinobis de Suna étaient atterrés : était-ce seulement possible qu'une famille soit aussi vieille ? Apparemment, oui puisque l'inconnu n'avait pas avancé. Celui-ci poursuivit son interrogation.

« -Que savez-vous des Terrifiés ? » Cette question déstabilisa totalement les deux jeunes hommes. _Les Terrifiés ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?_

« -Les Terr… Vous êtes fou à lier ! Qu'est-ce qu'un homme apeuré vient faire là-dedans ? » répondit la cible des ninjas de Suna en tentant de noyer le poisson. Deux pas.

« -Ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Alors, les Terrifiés ?

-Euh… Et bien… » balbutia le quinquagénaire en voyant la distance le séparant de ce cinglé diminuer dangereusement.

« -Je vais vous mettre sur la voie, mais cela vous coutera un pas. » Et de fait, il avança de nouveau. « Les Terrifiés est le nom qu'on a donné… ? » commença-t-il, son regard rouge vif vrillé dans celui du trafiquant. Il avançait à présent petit à petit, ne tenant plus compte des règles qu'il avait lui-même instaurées.

« -Le nom qu'on a donné aux clans qui ont menés l'Attaque », répondit l'autre, visiblement apeuré au point d'en oublier de ne pas répondre.

« -Bien. Mais encore ?

-Les Terrifiés… C'est ainsi que… que se nomment les clans qui se cachent des Deux… Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Seuls quelques Terrifiés ont survécus au Grand Chaos et ont été assez stupides ou audacieux pour refonder leur clan après que les Deux ne furent scellés.

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Ce ne sont que des contes de bonn-

-C'est moi qui pose les questions. Et voici ma dernière : combien de temps les Zujian pensaient échapper à leur châtiment ? »

Le trafiquant d'armes devint livide, ses yeux offraient au monde toute la terreur qu'il ressentait. Il fit un pas en arrière, réflexe de défense.

« -Non, ce n'est pas poss- » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. De même que les deux ninjas n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. En une seconde, les corps des membres de l'escorte de leur cible gisaient à terre, sans vie. Leur cible s'écroula à son tour, les yeux révulsés et le visage à jamais figé dans un masque de terreur pure alors que son sang se déversait de sa gorge, tranchée d'une oreille à l'autre.

Alakao et Hiro étaient trop surpris pour réagir autrement qu'en prenant une position neutre, entre la défense et l'attaque.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Hiro.

« -Je pense que vous en avez une petite idée… » À cela, Hiro se renfrogna et reposa sa question d'une manière beaucoup plus froide et accusatrice. « Vraiment ? Vous ne voyez pas qui je suis. Et moi qui pensais avoir forte impression », se lamenta faussement l'individu. « Moi, je vous connais. Je vois que vous avez grandi et si je me fie à vos uniformes, je dirais que vous êtes devenus junin. Impressionnant… »

Les deux amis ne savaient pas comment réagir. Oui, ils connaissaient cet homme. Ils savaient très bien où et quand ils l'avaient rencontré pour la première et dernière fois. Mais ils ne se souvenaient que trop bien de sa puissance, immense, dévastatrice. Il leur était totalement inconcevable d'attaquer cet individu, ce serait leur mort assurée. Que faire ? Gagner du temps, lui poser des questions. Par où commencer ? Ce fut Alakao qui prit la parole cette fois :

« -Temari-sempai…

-Serait fière de vous », le coupa l'inconnu, « Dommage… qu'elle ne le sache pas. » Et il disparut.

« -Merde ! Fait chier !

-Hiro…

-Reviens, espèce de salaud !

-Hiro.

-Et en plus, il a abattu notre cible, fait chier !

-Hiro !

-Quoi ?

-Il faut qu'on le retrouve.

-Je le sais bien. »

* * *

Six jours plus tard, les deux junin arrivèrent enfin à Konoha. Après leur rencontre avec l'homme dont le rire les hantait, ils avaient passé la nuit à le chercher, en vain. Au matin, ils avaient dû se décider à quitter la ville, leur mission ayant techniquement été annulée, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison « légale » de se trouver dans le secteur. De plus, ils devaient absolument contacter le Kazekage. Ils s'étaient alors mis en route pour Konoha, leur allié, qui se trouvait plus proche d'eux que Suna. Les informations qu'ils avaient obtenues étaient par trop importantes pour prendre le risque qu'elles soient interceptées.

« -Nous y voilà.

-Papiers, s'il-vous-plait. » leur demanda le garde à l'entrée. Après les avoir vérifiés, celui-ci leur rendit leurs papiers d'identification. « Vous n'êtes pas dans le registres des ninja de Suna qui sont en visite pour le moment…

-Imprévu en mission, Konoha était plus proche que Suna.

-Il faut qu'on voie Hokage-sama.

-Très bien. Suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire, j'ai terminé dans cinq minutes. »

Et effectivement, cinq minutes plus tard, un autre garde vint le remplacé. Le trio arriva dix minutes plus tard à la tour administrative.

Hiro et Alakao se trouvaient à présent face à la chef du village.

« -Bien, je vous écoute.

-Nous devons contacter Kazekage-sama.

-Pourquoi passer par Konoha ?

-Nous étions plus proche de Konoha que de Suna. On ne peut pas se permettre que nos informations tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

-Je vois. Cependant, malgré qu'on soit alliés, je ne peux autoriser le départ d'informations sans les connaître.

-Nous comprenons. Et ne voyons pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous les connaissiez. Il s'agit de Temari-sempai. »

La surprise passa un instant sur le visage de Tsunade avant qu'elle ne reprenne son masque neutre.

« -Bien. Je serais ravie d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire à ce sujet, cependant je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que le Kazekage soit le premier à entendre votre rapport. Je vais lui envoyer mon faucon le plus rapide pour le prévenir de votre arrivée ici et du fait que vous avez découvert quelque chose concernant sa sœur. Vous allez retourner à Suna dans les plus brefs délais. Vous serez accompagnés : je devais de toute manière envoyer une équipe là-bas. Une équipe de Suna viendra également avec vous, je pense qu'ils envisageaient de rentrer dans les jours qui viennent. Vous partirez depuis la porte principale dans cinq heures. En attendant, je vous conseille de vous reposer : vous ferez le voyage d'une traite.

-Bien, Hokage-sama.

-Merci. » ajouta Alakao avant que les deux ne se retirent.

Une fois dehors, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers l'ambassade sunienne, où ils pourraient se reposer. Là, à leur grande surprise, ils tombèrent sur Meïko et son équipe.

« -Hiro ! Alakao ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Meïko ! On pourrait te poser la même question !

-Oh, on était dans le coin alors on s'est dit qu'on pouvait venir saluer Kiba et se détendre quelques jours. Et puis j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne expérience pour ces trois piles électriques que sont mes genins de découvrir un autre village caché. » A la mention du nom de Kiba, Hiro s'était renfrogné.

« -Tss. Et Kiba va bien ?

-Euh oui, je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours dans l'arène, on était venu voir une éval…

-Ensemble ?

-Ben, on s'est rencontré sur place, pourquoi ? » demanda Meïko, confuse quant à l'agressivité soudaine de son ami.

Alakao donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Hiro : il dépassait les bornes. Il s'adressa ensuite à son ancienne équipière :

« -Je suppose que vous êtes l'équipe qui voulait rentrer à Suna ?

-Oui, on pensait reprendre la route demain.

-Changement de plans, vous rentrez avec nous.

-Comment ça ?

-On a des informations urgentes à transmettre à Kazekage-sama, on part dans cinq heures. » Meïko devint sérieuse et se tourna vers ses genins, qui écoutaient attentivement la conversation :

« -Dans vos chambres, faîtes vos sacs et ensuite reposez-vous, rendez-vous ici même dans quatre heures trente.

-Mais, sensei, on a encore tout le temps !

-Et on n'est pas fatigué !

-Je ne dis pas que vous l'êtes, mais je veux que vous soyez en forme : on part ce soir pour Suna et la route est longue, vous allez avoir besoin de forces pour maintenir l'allure.

-Pfff ! Bien, sensei. » Et les trois apprentis ninja de se diriger vers leur dortoir.

« -Braves petits. Bon, dites-moi, en quoi ces infos sont-elles si urgentes ?

-Ca concerne sempai. »

Meïko ne put cacher sa surprise.

«-On ne peut rien te dire maintenant, Tsunade-sama nous a ordonné de faire notre rapport à Gaara-sama en premier.

-Je vois. »

L'ambiance était sérieuse, lourde de souvenirs, de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

« -Allons nous reposer, on aura besoin de toutes nos forces si on veut arriver rapidement à Suna. »


End file.
